who lives, who dies, who tells your story
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: Instead of being frozen, Timoteo sealed Xanxus' Flames instead. He is then promptly shipped off to Japan. Xanxus ended up in a civilian neighborhood. As if being sealed and exiled isn't bad enough, his life get even more complicated when he got involved with the girl next door. And according to her he is haunted. Fem!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

 **A Katekyou Hitman Reborn!** **Fan fiction**

* * *

Disclaimer: KHR do not belong to me

I apologize for any grammar mistakes and typing errors in this story. English is not my first language.

If you dislike stories with original characters in it, please turn back now.

Enjoy!

Age Reference:  
Xanxus - 16 y.o.  
Hibari - 16 y.o.  
Ryohei - 15 y.o.  
Itsuki - 14 y.o.  
Takeshi - 14 y.o.  
Kyouko - 14 y.o.

* * *

Xanxus thought he knew the old fucker like the back of his hand but he was proven wrong the moment Timoteo laid his hands on him.

The old fucker is too soft to kill his _adopted_ son with his own two hands, so Xanxus figured he either appoint someone else as the executioner or contain him somewhere.

He never thought he would Seal his Flames.

Sealing is one of the most heinous things you can do to someone. It is the same as crippling them. They only resort to sealing when someone commited a crime so horrible that being held in isolation cell by Vindice is a kinder punishment. Sealing usually leave the victim damaged beyond repair. Or if by some miracle the Seal is lifted, it still leave a mental trauma they will never fully recover from.

It's the same as condemning him to a slow, torturous death. Not even the prince brat trash that recently joined the Varia would Seal someone without having second thoughts. Yet the old fucker did it without the slightest hesitation.

Maybe the old fucker is not as soft as Xanxus initially thought after all.

Such thoughts don't make any differences, not when Xanxus couldn't access his Flames. He can't even manage to summon the faintest flicker of Storm Flame. His insides felt like they had been taken apart and sewn back together with haphazard stitchings.

He bumped against the sink this morning.

Xanxus. Do. Not. Bump. Into. Things.

Xanxus never felt so humiliated in his life. He will make the old fucker pay for what he did. Him and his Guardians, and that trash of a CEDEF head. He will burn them to death with his Flames, but not before torturing them first.

He will spare Federico. He is the only one beside the Varia who spoke up against the old fucker's decision to Seal him. Federico tried to defend him but what's done is done. Xanxus led a coup d'etat and Timoteo Sealed him in return. There is nothing Federico could do. But Xanxus will remember it.

The Varia will be put on short leash after this. The senile old fart is not dumb enough to kill the entire personnel of Varia. Squalo and the other scums would feel chafed for a while but they can handle it. They are still Quality.

They will take over Vongola eventually. Xanxus will not give up, no matter how long it takes. He is Xanxus. The man who will become Decimo. The old fart is wrong to think that Sealing his Flames is enough to stop him.

Timoteo only sees what he wanted to see.

That is a mistake that will cost him everything.

* * *

Xanxus was kept under heavy surveillance for a month in the medical wing until he can be moved to Japan. A month has passed and they still haven't taken off the bandages. The wounds he received from Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition technique will leave scars on him. Damn that old fucker to the deepest hell. Xanxus spend his days getting treatment, giving his caretakers a hard time, eating, physical therapy and sleeping. First thing in order is to get back in shape. Xanxus can only dream to get his Flames back if his body is unable to take the load.

Speaking of dreams, ever since the old fart Sealed him, Xanxus' nights is plagued with nightmares.

The content is always the same. The old fart put his hands on a frozen Xanxus and Sealed his Flames, followed by a woman screaming.

Xanxus is positive there were no female agents nearby during that time.

His mind is already starting to play tricks with him. He will not allow it.

Federico visited him twice so far. Xanxus don't want to admit it but Federico's visits is the highlight of his days in the medical wing. If he is not fuming over his Sealed Flames, Xanxus is either brooding or bored. He almost misses the Shark's trademark yell. Almost. He certainly could do without Levi's ass kissing.

Federico updated him with the latest happenings in the Famiglia. The Varia have been given punishment, no surprise there. The old fucker have not recovered from his wounds, which pleases Xanxus. The construction of Xanxus' new home in Japan is close to completion. Xanxus didn't miss the irony of him being exiled to Japan, the country where Primo fled to in fear of Secondo. Federico must have noticed too. Thankfully he didn't say anything about it. The other trashes talked about it when they thought Xanxus is not listening. Scums, the lot of them.

The name of the town he will be staying at is Namimori. It was selected because nothing ever happened in that town. The place is that mind numbingly boring apparently.

On his third visit, Federico informed him that all preparations have been completed. Xanxus will fly to Japan first thing tomorrow morning. Fucking fantastic. He didn't say when Xanxus will be called back to Italy. Probably never, as long as the old fucker lives. Fuck. The thought of that old fart make his wounds itch.

The fated day arrived. Xanxus refused the wheelchair. He must not show any weakness, Sealed Flame or not. He schooled his facial features to that of indifference. No one dared to look at him in the eye, and definitely not at the bandages.

Federico enter his room before Xanxus about to depart to the airport. "I prepared a gift for you in Japan," He told Xanxus. "Use it well."

He clasp Xanxus' shoulder. The fact that Xanxus didn't pull away or make any move to remove the hand speak of his closeness to Federico. Which is to say much better than even (arguably) Squalo. Federico left as soon they said their goodbyes, his Rain following behind.

As the private jet gain altitude, Xanxus stare at the ground below.

 _The day I return to this land is the day I burn you all_

* * *

Xanxus spent the entire flight sleeping. He wake up only to eat or to go to the bathroom. In the duration of the flight, he only threw two bottles at the steward so these trashes better not be complaining.

For the rest of the trip they must take the train. Namimori don't have any airport nearby. It either that or flying via helicopter. Xanxus chose the former because it will be less annoying. They reserve a bullet train just for Xanxus. Anything but the best for him.

It was five in the morning when they arrived at Namimori. A limo is already waiting at the train station when they arrived. The trains start to operate at 6 so they better get going to avoid any gawkers.

Xanxus had visited Japan only once before. It was Tokyo's metropolitan area. He didn't get to see what the typical civilian neighborhood in this country look like. The streets is neat, he'll give them that.

The neighborhood (he refuse to call it his neighborhood) can only be described with one word, idyllic. It was utterly unimpressive. Definitely cleaner and safer than the rundown neighborhood of his childhood.

The mansion which will be his residence during the exile is obviously bigger than the rest of the houses in the area. It take up the space of at least four other houses. The point of his exile is to keep a low profile. They could've buy the best hotel in this town but apparently a fucking mansion in a civilian neighborhood is the better option. Oh well, if he feel like a change of scenery, he can always stay at a hotel. What are they going to do? Spank him?

By the time they arrived, Xanxus is tired, hungry and irritable.

The chauffeur opened the door for him.

Xanxus step inside the building. Two dozens or so men lined up to welcome him.

He recognised every single one of them.

These men are not assassins but they are the servants of Varia. To put it simply, butlers, chefs and other sorts of occupation to look after a household. There are probably more somewhere around this mansion. These men have served him and the other assassins for years. They know Xanxus and his Guardians.

 _They are loyal to him._

Normally he would be assigned with new household staffs in order to isolate him. Instead he got his staffs from the Varia. This has Federico's fingerprints all over it. That man is cunning, a fact that often forgotten by others who only looked at his third son status. Those trashes are worse than scums. They are idiotic scums.

Federico's last words to him is to use his gift well. This is his gift. Xanxus would be a fucking idiot not to.

* * *

He found two guns in his bedroom and a workshop for him on the other side of the mansion. There are no Dying Will Bullets, which is a shame, but Xanxus expected that. He took a quick shower and head straight to bed.

When he wakes up, it's already noon. The chefs prepared brunch for him. After finishing his meal Xanxus read the report his men compiled prior to his arrival. Information about everyone living in this neighborhood, the criminal activities in Namimori and the influential figures around these parts and nearby areas, etc.

One of the profiles caught his interest immediately. The civilians living next door bear the surname Sawada.

Sawada Nana. Turning 34 this year. Her husband work on construction sites abroad. Mother to one daughter, Sawada Itsuki.

No relations with the head of CEDEF.

Moving on

Xanxus holed up in the workshop to create new firearms. Those trashes took away his X-guns. He must practise as much as possible in order to not lose touch. The basement have a firing range. No doubt he will spend a lot of time there.

If he is neither in his room, the firing range or the dining room, Xanxus can be found in the study. With his Flames Sealed, his cognitive ability will be dulled. He must exercise his brain regularly. Xanxus is Quality. He refuse to be reduced to an idiot.

The servants know better than to disturb him when he's working unless it's unavoidable. So Xanxus spend his time in silence except for the ambient sounds in the background. Pen scratching on paper, the 'click' when he load the magazine in his gun, the noise the bottle make when opened.

Whenever he don't feel like doing anything but not sleepy enough to take a nap, Xanxus will sit by the window. He spend a lot of time watching people, figuring out their attentions, memorising their tics. He is not going to stop now. His window is strategically placed so he can have an unobstructed view of the street. What he sees don't interest him much. Brats going to school, even younger brats heading to the playground, housewives greeting each other whenever they cross paths, husbands who just returned from work, delivery services, elderlies stretching out their legs, dog walkers, and so forth.

Boring

Still, out of habit and paranoia instilled on him, Xanxus burned their faces and routine in his mind and file them away.

For the first few days since his arrivals, the neighbors come by the mansion bearing welcome gifts. The staffs refused all of them. Politely. These civilians go back to their own homes with disappointment mixed with bewilderment on their faces, gifts in tow. No doubt they are already spreading gossip about the inhabitants of this mansion.

Two of such people who came by are the neighbour next door. The Sawada woman and her daughter. The daughter catches Xanxus' eyes immediately because her bangs are long enough to hide her eyes, just like Belphegor. She watched as her mother conversed with one of the staff. Judging from the package in her arms, the mother brought food.

The servant turn away their latest visitor. The disappointment on the Sawada woman's face is clear even from this height. They went back to their own home. Xanxus think nothing more of it.

Just civilian scums.

* * *

On Xanxus' first night in Namimori, Sawada Itsuki wake up in the middle of the night to find a woman looking down on her.

 _"Please help my son."_

* * *

 **I ended up posting this story because I'm so thirsty for instant gratification. Why am I like this?**

 **Xanxus… Is hard to write, okay? I'm still getting a feel of his character.**

 **There will be magic in this fanfic. What the scope the magic will be, I don't know. When I first came up with the Ghost Whisperer idea, Tsuna is a wizard/witch who has unusual affinity with ghosts. With the help of the teachers in Mahoutokoro (Japanese magical school in HP verse), they Unsealed her Flames. I might write another fanfic revolving this prompt of Tsuna being magical.**

 **Now, KHR really sucks with continuity. We were not given any explanation of Fuuta's power, Mukuro's reincarnations, Tsuna somehow able to see what others doing in other places during Kokuyo and Varia Arc, the ghosts, etc. It might get too much and I neglect to explain. I probably will be as confused as you are. I apologise in advance.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review!**

 **NO FLAME**


	2. Chapter 2

**who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

 **A Katekyou Hitman Reborn!** **Fan fiction**

* * *

Disclaimer: KHR do not belong to me

I apologize for any grammar mistakes and typing errors in this story. English is not my first language.

If you dislike stories with original characters in it, please turn back now.

Enjoy!

Age Reference:  
Xanxus - 16 y.o.  
Hibari - 16 y.o.  
Ryohei - 15 y.o.  
Itsuki - 14 y.o.  
Takeshi - 14 y.o.  
Kyouko - 14 y.o.

* * *

Another two weeks roll by.

Xanxus finally step outside the mansion.

Days in Namimori passes too slow for his liking. Xanxus knows how to be patient. He knows not to rush in without any sorts of plan, without any failsafe prepared beforehand. Here, he has nothing to do except for studies, therapy and planning. But in the end he got bored being indoors. Better go outside than prowling like a caged lion.

So Xanxus went outside.

The plan was to explore the neighborhood. There is a difference between memorising the map and experience it physically. Should an ambush were to occur, Xanxus will know the best escape routes.

He passed by a group of gossiping housewives. They all regard him suspiciously from the distance, whispering to themselves. When Xanxus look their way, they pretend not to see him before hurrying home. The brats are more open with their staring. They either run away or start crying when Xanxus turn his eyes at them. Civilian brats are so soft. A complete opposite from the brats living on the street. Xanxus avoided the playground. He don't want to be accused of bullying the local brats when in actuality he was just minding his own business.

There is another park nearby so Xanxus went there instead. The place is conveniently empty when he got there. Xanxus scan the surroundings for possible threats. When he didn't detect any possible danger, he sit down on one of the benches.

This is outside.

The sky is decorated with white clouds. The sun is shining. Leaves rustles underneath the wind. A flock of birds fly over him.

Xanxus watches those birds with no small amount of envy.

Once upon a time, he was able to fly. Once upon a time, he stand above the others. Once upon a time, he was free to do as he pleases.

Xanxus carry a small pistol on his person, along with two knives. He can shoot one bird. It will give him a sense of gratification, even though is tiny.

But no. He will not waste bullets here, on a fucking bird of all things. Xanxus have not been brought so low that he resort to killing small animals just to feel powerful.

Xanxus is Quality. Xanxus is the man who will become Decimo. He will not concern himself with birds.

The sun hit his face. The warmth reminded him of his Flames. Xanxus try to remember what his Flames feel like. They were much hotter than this. More volatile. And so, so much more powerful.

And most important of all, those Flames are _his_. Something that truly belong to Xanxus and no one else's. The old fart and his kind are welcome to think that they possess the Wrath Flame, but it was Xanxus who light it up. It was Xanxus who use it. It was Xanxus who mastered it with only his own instincts and records of Secondo to count on. The Flames are still inside him. He knows that. But Xanxus has so little that is truly his to begin with, it felt like he lost his Flames for good when the old fart Sealed him.

If he concentrate, Xanxus can feel the Seal inside him. It made his skin itch. It made his stomach churn. It made him feel dirty. _Defiled_.

An invisible collar put on him, that's what this is. They put him in a cage disguised as a playground. Told him to stay like a dog.

 _'I am not a dog,' He thought, 'I am not a piece of trash they can just toss away. I am Quality. I am Xanxus. The man who will become Decimo. Vongola will be mine. I will pay them back with interest.'_

* * *

One morning, Xanxus watch the sunrise from his bedroom window. His jet lag have pretty much settled now.

He remember waking up early as a child on a bare mattress in their dingy apartment. He remember tiptoeing in order to not wake up his mother. He remember staring out of the window to catch the sunrise.

For just a few minutes, everything was golden.

For just a moment, he let himself believe that today will be a better day than yesterday.

Life, and later on the mafia, beat that out of him.

Xanxus still wake up just before the sun peek out of the horizon.

It's just habit. It's only discipline. He often fall back to bed afterward.

No matter how many naps he took, no matter how long his sleep is, Xanxus always wake up.

Xanxus always get up.

* * *

After his Flames and X-Guns, they took away his Varia uniform jacket.

When Xanxus found out from the staffs, he hurled a wine bottle at them.

That piece of clothing means something for Xanxus. It is something he obtained through his own hard work. It is proof that he is indeed Quality.

As far as he concerned, his position in the Varia has not been suspended.

When he about to head back to his room to brood, he tripped over nothing.

Xanxus screamed obscenities at everyone present to witness that. They accepted everything he throw at them like a champ. He beat up the one closest to him.

The lack of that hot sensation beneath his skin when his Wrath Flame respond to his emotion made him even angrier.

Xanxus lock himself in the bedroom. They installed a mini elevator that directly connects his room to the kitchen, so food is no problem. By the time he is done taking out his anger at his room, the place looked like it had been wrecked by a hurricane, which is not entirely wrong. The staff will restore it back to its pristine state tomorrow.

That night, Xanxus dream of a gentle hand stroking his hair. He wakes up, wondering if he's still dreaming or not, then rest his head on the pillow once again.

It is also the first night he didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

Xanxus is sixteen but look older than than that. By all means, he should still be in school, if he is an Average that is. He only go to the mafia school in the first place because the old fart ordered him too. Xanxus easily come out on top in terms of rankings and food chain. His time at that blasted school is not for nothing though. It was at mafia school where he met Squalo and Levi.

Looking at the Sawada girl in her school uniform remind him of those days.

The civvie girl walk past the mansion every single day, how can he not take notice?

Students are not required to wear uniform at the mafia school. They show up wearing suits anyway. They don't bring school bags as well. Those who does usually stash their weapons, files or whatever odd objects a nutjob would carry with them.

Xanxus would mistake the Sawada girl as a grade schooler if he didn't take a look at her file. Asians does have smaller stature compared to Europeans. The civvie girl is nothing remarkable. To make it even worse, she is the clumsiest person Xanxus ever have the misfortune to lay his eyes own. Even Levi isn't as bad as her.

And just like Levi, most people have low opinion of her as well. Brats belittle her openly while the adults did nothing to stop this behaviour. They whisper to each other and shake their heads. Xanxus can't really blame them. Sometimes the girl would stare at open space, finger twitching in odd ways and acting plain weird. Not even her own mother respect her. Xanxus once saw the Sawada woman ignored her daughter when she tripped. Lord knows what happens at school. She must be at the bottom rung of the social order.

Xanxus don't like her. Each time she took a fall reminds him that is the fate that awaits him if he don't Unseal his Flames.

He need to Unseal his Flame before his body deteriorate to the point of no return.

* * *

Even though Sealing is a common knowledge in mafia society there are surprisingly few records about it. Most don't bother to document it properly because they care more about the victim being ruined.

Dying Will Bullets should do the trick. It will destroy the Seal bit by bit. However it will take a long time to completely obliterate the Seal. Half a year is the quickest.

The blacksmith Talbot have more knowledge about Flames than everyone else on Earth. In his long life, Talbot remain neutral at every internal conflict in Vongola. He never show support to anyone every time there is a succession crisis. Problem is that fucking old fart is slippery. It is already hard enough to get a hold of him but Talbot is pretty much a legend in the underworld. If Xanxus do anything to him, no one except his Guardians will support him as Decimo. Xanxus have to ask Talbot nicely. There are no guarantee that fucking old fart will help though.

He could go to the head of Giglio Nero Famiglia. Aria is the current holder of the Sky Pacifier. She must know some things. There are no guarantee she will agree to help though. That Famiglia is also neutral. Problem is, Xanxus have nothing he can offer to them in exchange for their cooperation. They don't need anything from him. Threatening the Sky Arcobaleno won't benefit him in the long run.

The Lightning Arcobaleno is an option. Mammon can get in touch with him for Xanxus. Payment won't be a problem. Yet there is a possibility that Xanxus will be turned to a test subject by Verde. The scientist won't pass up the opportunity to study his infamous Wrath Flame.. Xanxus has no desire to become a lab rat.

Trident Shamal is a doctor before he was an assassin. Sealing is not exactly a disease but Shamal would do a better job than the doctors back in Vongola HQ. Xanxus don't think he will be willing to help. One, Xanxus is male. Two, Trident Shamal have make it clear that he don't want anything to do with Varia.

So there is no one he can turn to.

Fine

Xanxus don't ask for help. He doesn't beg. He must solve this himself.

He ordered a servant to contact Varia HQ. Have them send every single material they have about Dying Will Flame to Namimori. The key he needed must be in there somewhere.

* * *

Xanxus went to downtown on his next outing.

It was nothing special. Just like the rest of this blasted town.

People move out of his way as soon as they see him. Good.

Xanxus went to a liquor store to see what they have to offer. He'll order the servants to order from this store if he find something he like. He tried sake once. He don't dislike it. The store employee thankfully didn't ask for his ID.

Half of the shelves in this store is filled with Japanese liquor. They do have whiskey, vodka, beer, wine, and so on. Quite the variety. The ones back in the mansion are more expensive/vintage though.

Xanxus make a mental note of the liquors that caught his interest. He'll write it down later when he get back.

His business in the liquor is done. Now what?

Nothing else in this place interest him. There's the pachinko place a few hundred meters from here… But Xanxus never much of a gambler. Oh, he did played cards with his (not) brothers a few times in the past. That's it. Pachinko is too low for someone like him. Xanxus might consider it if it's a casino.

 _BAM_

"Hey! Watch where you're going, punk!" A lowlife sneered at him. Xanxus spare him a lazy glance. It was this scum who bumped to him. On purpose at that. The trash have two other trashes with him. "A gaijin?" The first trash turn up his nose. "You dislocated my shoulder when you bumped to me, gaijin. You better pay for the hospital fees."

The three trashes start to edge up closer.

 _'Finally,'_ Xanxus thought as one swing his fist at him, _'Some fucking entertainment.'_

* * *

The only reason he left those trashes alive is because they are supposed to keep a low profile.

If those trashes ended up getting crippled… Serves them right for having the gall to order him around.

Xanxus didn't bump into things or trip.

The chefs cooked his favourite steak for dinner.

Today is a good day.

* * *

Every week, report arrive from Italy. It can be found on his desk in the study for Xanxus to look over.

The content is usually the same.

The Varia aren't allowed to take any mission until the Ninth lift the ban.

Belphegor being a shitty brat.

Levi is still unconsolable from his departure.

Mammon is grumbling over the loss of income.

Lussuria is trying to keep everyone's spirits up.

Squalo is growing his hair.

There is even a photo attached to the file.

Xanxus burned the picture with a lighter.

* * *

Xanxus don't watch television.

Correction: Xanxus don't watch Japanese television.

He still watch television from time to time back in Italy. Lussuria is a fan of soap operas. Mammon likes to watch financial news. Squalo don't watch TV but he likes to show off his training/battle videos. Belphegor tried to stay up past his bedtime so he can watch grown up television. Squalo foiled his attempts again and again. Xanxus used to watch television so he will not be viewed as an uncultured swine on the next high end party. Some trashes like to brag that they are more sophisticated than others because they listen to Paganini or shit.

Xanxus is aware that a number of his staff have taken a liking of local TV shows. A couple are interested in Japanese cartoons… Also known as anime. Xanxus would be caught dead before anyone found him watching little girls' cartoon.

Perhaps that is why he missed the weather report.

Xanxus is on one of his outings when the raindrops start pouring in. In no time at all it became a heavy downpour.

He will have to punish the head butler after this. It's his job to know this sort of things. Crap, there are no convenience store nearby where he can umbrellas form. He has no choice but to wait it out. Only there are no place near him where he can take cover from the rain. Xanxus is already soaking wet. What difference would it make? Fuck.

Xanxus hated the rain as a kid. You can't afford getting sick in the slums. It's matter of life or death. He cannot afford to get sick because who will take care of his mother then?

There are no heater or air conditioner in their small apartment. So they ended up feeling cold whenever it rains. At least they will be dry. Mother would let him hog all the blanket to stay warm. Xanxus would lay give her the blanket when she is having another one of her spells.

Worse than having to wait out for the rain to stop is wait for the rain outside.

Xanxus remember, as a child, he had to dig through the trash to find something of use. A newspaper or a cardboard to cover himself as he dash through the rain. If he is lucky he will find a broken umbrella. Xanxus got into a fight with other children over that tiny spot where he will be shielded from the rain. Xanxus, feeling his socks getting wet because there is a hole in his shoes and he just stepped into a puddle.

Fun times.

Xanxus arrive at the park. Just a bit more and he will reach the mansion. A hot meal or beverage will already be prepared for him upon arrival. He will be warm, full and clean.

Yet his feet felt heavy like lead. He don't want to go back. Not yet. Why?

Xanxus sit on the same bench he occupied last time. Maybe he'll wait for the rain to stop here. Out in the open. Just like he did as a child. Vulnerable, spiteful and already so weary of the world. He still have some fire in him. Xanxus knows that. But for the love of God, he is so fucking tired. And angry. And… And…

He was so close. He was this close to have everything he ever wanted. He did everything humanly possible to get where he is now. All those hours in the shooting range. All those books he need to read. All those missions. Timoteo's sons have everything easy. He had to work thrice harder so people will look at him. He was this close to become Decimo.

All those hours. All those effort. All those blood. Wasted. Because Xanxus is not the old fart's biological son.

Everything had been for a naught. Everything had been a lie.

Not only he had been denied his throne, they cast him off. They put him away like some dirty laundry. They condemn him to die for the sin of not obeying his father. For having the mistake of not having the right blood.

He'll kill them all.

Xanxus' train of thought come to a halt when he sense something.

A presence.

There is a presence behind him. Approaching him. An spy from Vongola? An assassin? Using the rain to cover their tracks, huh?

His Flames may be Sealed but Xanxus' reflexes is still working just fine. He turn around, catching the wrist of the would be assailant, stopping them from-

There was a squeak.

Xanxus find himself face to face with a nest of brown hair. Orange umbrella shielding him from the rain.

 _Civvie girl?_

* * *

 _"Please help my son,"_ The woman repeated. _"He's hurt. He won't be able to make it at this rate. I don't want him to die. Please! Not my Xanxus! You have to help him!"_

Itsuki grab hold of her hand. The woman gasped. How long has it been since a living person touch her?

She smiled.

* * *

 **Our Grumpy Mafia Teenager is starting to adjust to life in Namimori. It's a slow process.**

 **Xanxus, I know you didn't mean to but please don't make other people's children cry. Also, please treat your subordinate better. I honestly can't for the life of me figure out why people are so loyal to you. Xanxus' charisma, another mystery.**

 **I'm still unsure which time period this fanfic take place. KHR manga is first published in early 2000s. So that means Xanxus is frozen in the 90s. Following that logic, this story take place in the late 90s. I was still in kindergarten at the time. I don't remember much about this time period. I might make it the 2000s.**

 **Imagine Xanxus, Itsuki and the Varia in 90s fashion tho.**

 **This story is partially inspired by The Varia Next Door by RenegadeWarrior.**

 **Next chapter will be Itsuki's POV!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review!**

 **NO FLAME**


	3. Chapter 3

**who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

 **A Katekyou Hitman Reborn!** **Fan fiction**

* * *

Disclaimer: KHR do not belong to me

I apologize for any grammar mistakes and typing errors in this story. English is not my first language.

If you dislike stories with original characters in it, please turn back now.

Enjoy!

Age Reference:  
Xanxus - 16 y.o.  
Hibari - 16 y.o.  
Ryohei - 15 y.o.  
Itsuki - 14 y.o.  
Takeshi - 14 y.o.  
Kyouko - 14 y.o.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

The Sawada family is a family unit of two even though in actuality there are three.

The only ones living in that house with red roof are Sawada Nana and her daughter Itsuki. The husband, Sawada Iemitsu, had not been seen for almost a decade. No other relatives known.

They didn't know of the 13 generations or so of the Sawada family cramped into that house with red roof.

* * *

Iemitsu and Nana sit on the floor a few feet away from their daughter. Their faces eager while Itsuki just blinked at them. Her father called her name. His arms spread in front of him. Her mother beckoned her to come to them. They said words of encouragement.

At the corner of the room, a woman clad in kimono watches.

She was not the only one watching this family. No… There are other people here in this room. All of them silver and somewhat transparent. Some look old, some young. Some are cleaner than others. A couple have holes on their bodies. The ones young enough to be children have the same eager look as her parents.

What set this woman apart from the rest of them is that she has _colours_.

Itsuki take a wobbly step forward.

Her parents' faces brightens.

Another step and they start cheering.

Another step, this time sideways. Her parents blink in confusion.

The woman in the corner blinked as well.

Arms outstretched in front of her, Itsuki walk past her parents and towards the woman.

The woman looked at her with mouth hanging wide open. So are the silver people. Itsuki giggled at their faces. That got the woman to smile. She reach out for Itsuki.

Itsuki would have gotten to her if it were not for Iemitsu picking her up.

* * *

"My name is Chiyohime," The woman with colors introduced herself the next day. Nana is in the kitchen cooking lunch and Iemitsu is outside. Itsuki is left in the playpen in the living room. "Technically I am your great-great-great something aunt, but you can call me Baa-chan."

13 months old Itsuki laughed.

"There are so many people who wants to meet you, Itsuki-chan," Chiyohime take a step back.

The first ghost step forward and introduced himself as Yoshimune.

It took hours before all the ghosts had their turn. They had breaks in between, because Itsuki need to take a nap and the parents took away her attention. By the end of the day, the _entire_ Sawada family made their introduction.

Itsuki won't be able to remember all of them until later. She is just a baby now. That is fine. They have time. Ghosts have all the time in the world. Itsuki will have a lifetime getting to know them and after.

* * *

Itsuki don't know the word _lonely_ when she grew up.

Itsuki play hide and seek with the twins Yuki and Furi. Hidetada never fail to compose _haiku_ everyday. Masako rolled her eyes whenever her parents get lovey dovey. Tsunayoshi told her how mighty her sandcastle is. Toshitsune read out stories for her (Itsuki flip the pages). Tsunatoyo stared down the neighbor's dog to submission when it start barking at her.

There are other ghosts too.

A woman who haunt the sushi shop run by her husband. The teenage boy in baseball uniform standing in the middle of the bridge. A girl not much older than her who died from a hit and run when she is out on an errand. A soldier with dirty uniform who would flinch at loud noises.

All of them silver. Whenever she looked, Itsuki never find anyone like Chiyo-baachan.

* * *

"Don't tell others about this," Chiyo-baachan whispered to her one night. "Promise me, little one."

This is the first time Itsuki saw the usually collected Chiyo-baachan looked scared.

She nodded.

Her parents don't care much about what she has to say anyways.

* * *

Ghosts stay back in this realm for various reasons.

The woman at the sushi shop stayed because she is worried for her husband and son. The baseball player at the bridge wanted to escape and regret his choice immediately. The little girl is too young to understand. The soldier is trapped in the horrors of war long passed that he is too scared to move on.

Ghosts are also avid gossipers. It didn't take long for news of the Sawada girl spread around Namimori and beyond. Many ghosts come by the house to see what the girl is like. Most of them also want to ask for her help.

They want her to take care of their unfinished business.

A little boy asked her to dig up a time capsule buried underneath a tree on top of the hill. His brother is already old and frail when Itsuki hand over a box filled with memories of two brothers. A while later, the little boy and the old man showed up in front of her home. They wanted to thank her before they pass on.

A high school student who died in the hospital asked her to retrieve a letter hidden in her diary. Itsuki go through painstaking length (even with the help of ghosts) to sneak into the student's home to look for the diary. She almost get caught. Itsuki delivered the letter to the doctor who took care of the high schooler when she was still alive.

A middle aged lady sent her to check up on the stray cat she been feeding for the last few months until her untimely death. It took hours to catch the little shit but she did it. Itsuki dropped it off at a shelter. A few weeks later, the lady dropped by to inform her that the cat is adopted.

There are also ghosts that her family told her to stay away from. You could tell the bad ones by looking at how shiny they are. When they are feeling emotional, they will shine brighter than usual. In some extreme cases, they will regain their colors. That's when you know it's going to be bad. Upset ghosts can interact with the physical world when they are like this. When these ghosts got too close for comfort, her family would act as defensive wall.

What does that make Chiyo-baachan then?

"I had the gift," She told her when Itsuki asked. She didn't elaborate more. Itsuki didn't ask again.

With her family with her, Itsuki don't think even the living can harm her.

Her family is that awesome.

* * *

One day, a foreigner named Timoteo visit them.

Nothing is ever the same again after that.

* * *

Her teachers and peers at school call her Dame because she is bad at everything. Her report card always have 1s or 2s on them. She couldn't play any sport without getting injured. No one wanted to be friends with her because apparently her _Dame-ness_ is contagious. Teachers turn a blind eye of this treatment. Worse, they use her as an example of what will happen if you don't take your studies seriously.

Even Nana call her _useless daughter_.

Her classmates pranked her all the time. They know the teachers don't care. Itsuki managed to avoid half of them thanks to the ghosts giving her a heads up. It didn't stop them from stealing her indoor shoes, vandalising her desk or trip her in the hallways.

Hibari Kyouya, for all he preached about order, didn't do anything to stop it. To him she is just another herbivore.

The only one at school who don't speak to her with derision (living one that is) is Sasagawa Kyouko. She and her brother are haunted by a ghost. A sweet old lady who stayed behind because she is worried for grandchildren. Grandma Sasagawa share her ghosts' disapproval of her classmates and teachers.

The ghosts tried to help. As much as ghosts can. On rare, good days they can either be visible to normal people or interact with the physical world. Another way to achieve either is to be filled with strong emotions. Like rage, for instance. Yuki and Furi pushed a boy down the stairs in 4th grade. The boy had liked to flip Itsuki's skirt. The boy suffered a broken leg from the incident. The event scared Itsuki so much that she told her ghosts not to attack anyone. Ever. No matter how badly their treatment is.

(On the other hand, Iemitsu and Timoteo are fair game.)

So Itsuki endure and endure and endure.

"You are not useless," Chiyo-baachan whispered to her as Nezu make fun of her intelligence again. "You are fire. You are steel. You are our daughter. You are a Sawada. You will not break in the hands of these people."

Itsuki balled her fists.

 _Yes_

* * *

After she is called a freak too many times, Itsuki start growing out her hair.

She understand why would they call her that. They cannot see what she can see. Itsuki promised not to tell. She has to get them to pay attention to her first in order to tell, which is highly unlikely. They never cared enough in the first place to _listen_. They won't believe her.

Itsuki never cut her bangs so her eyes will be hidden away. No one can tell where she is looking at if they can't see her eyes. She can look at someone in the eye and they won't have a clue. No one knew what she looked like now without her bangs. Itsuki rather like that.

Itsuki _sees_ the lack of humor in Yamamoto Takeshi's eyes when he laugh at their classmate's jokes. _Saw_ Sasagawa Kyouko's clenched fist at her side when Mochida walk up to her. _Notice_ the edge set in Hibari Kyouya's form when a crowd form before him.

"You must not turn your gaze away from the living," Chiyo-baachan told her once. "Because you are still one of them."

Itsuki feel more like the dead these days. They stood by the sidelines watching. Their words never reach the ears of the living. Whatever little interaction they managed with the physical world will be dismissed as simply coincidence or tricks. Itsuki are exactly like them.

The living do not take notice of her. Faceless. Voiceless. Meaningless. That is the significance of her existence to them.

Itsuki take notice and she don't like what she sees.

She never turn her gaze away. She wants to, but she didn't.

For better or worse, this is her reality.

She will not be in denial.

* * *

Itsuki don't remember when she start keeping a logbook. She jot down names of the ghosts she met. Those who didn't remember their name, she give them one. She write down their birthdays and death dates, cause of their deaths, characteristics, their haunting spot, the people they follow around if they have one. She also add the names of their family and friends. Sometimes Itsuki write down the name of their enemies. Tiny star stickers next to the names of those who passed on.

The logbook eventually run out of space. Itsuki get another one. And then two more. Three more. The number keep add up.

Nana is not the type to snoop around her belongings. Itsuki hide the logbooks behind the bookshelves anyways. She never bring any of these outside her room.

For good reason.

* * *

"They are going to destroy my garden!" Tajima screeches.

Everyone stop what they're doing to look at their next door neighbor. Itsuki put down her pencil. Homework will have to take the back seat at the moment. Chiyo-baachan put a comforting hand on Tajima's arm. He is shining so bright Itsuki has to squint. This can't be good.

"I saw the construction workers! They are snooping around! They are going to destroy everything! My garden! You must protect my garden!"

"Tajima-san, I don't think there's anything Itsuki can do anymore," Chiyo-baachan said patiently. Your house has been bought. Someone new will move in."

Tajima-san screamed harder. "My garden!"

"Like it or not, we must give way to the new generation, Tajima-san. There is nothing we can do about it, " Tsunatoyo said. "We're already dead."

Tajima-san throw himself to her bed and sob his heart out.

Itsuki stroke his back.

Yasunobu and Tsunashige phased through the wall. Their expression grim.

"What is it?" Sue asked anxiously.

"The construction workers are not civilians," Yasunobu said through gritted teeth. "Their uniforms bear the Vongola crest."

There was stunned silence… It only last for a few seconds before everyone shined so bright the Sawada House can be mistaken as a beacon by ghosts miles away.

* * *

Message from Ieyasu came one day too late. The poor runner ghost ended up being yelled at.

Tajima waged a desperate but ultimately futile was against the Vongola workers. Keys went missing, electronics unplugged, the light bulbs not working, someone fell into the cement more than once. Those kinds of things.

When they destroyed the garden, Tajima threw a rubble at a worker. It hit him at the back of his head.

The man lives, much to Tajima's ire.

Ghosts don't get tired, not really. But when it gets too much, Tajima sobbed into her pillow for hours.

Three other houses are destroyed along with Tajima's house.

Vongola just had to be over the top with everything.

The workers worked without stopping. Oddly there are no noises at work of Mist Flames, no doubt. It took a little bit more than a month for the construction to finish.

The runner ghost Ieyasu sent told them that the mansion is meant for Xanxus. The bastard son of Vongola Nono who is not exactly his bastard. The ghosts are just as confused as Itsuki was. Xanxus is widely known for his uncanny resemblance to Vongola Secondo in terms of looks and power. It is understandable if Timoteo want him to join Vongola, but is it really necessary to lie about his parentage?

So they will have an angry mafia raised teenage boy with daddy issues move in next door.

It says something about Namimori when they don't consider that as scariest thing around these parts.

* * *

The mansion looked so out of place in Itsuki's humble neighborhood. It is too big. Too luxurious. Too spotless. Too pretentious. Just… Too much. It looked like something you seen in magazines with glossy paper. Noisy neighbors watch the place like hawks, wanting to catch a glimpse of the master of the house. Gossip spread like wildfire when they spot a butler.

Itsuki weren't awake when Xanxus arrive in front of the mansion.

She didn't know the look on everyone's faces as they caught first glimpse of the ghosts that follow Xanxus. Xanxus' cluster of ghosts certainly didn't expect to see another cluster this big.

Itsuki is not aware of the tense standoff between the two group as they size up one another. The street turn pearly white for half a minute until everyone calm down. Chiyohime stepped forward, introduced herself and asked the newcomers if they know Ieyasu.

They do.

Xanxus' ghosts don't interact with Ieyasu much. Xanxus avoid the CEDEF head like a plague so there aren't many chances to meet. The ghosts never like Iemitsu. That dislike extend to Ieyasu. He had nothing to do with Timoteo's decision to Seal Xanxus. But he is Iemitsu's father and it was enough for them.

Fair enough.

They keep the dialogue going.

Chiyohime explained the rules of Namimori. Namimori is under the protection of the Hibari clan. Some members of that clan take this so seriously they stayed behind after they died. They make a point to visit newly made ghosts and ghosts who travel from elsewhere. Order means little to the dead. They insist on keeping order anyway. All Hibaris are fighters. Stupidly strong too. Most ghosts agree that it's best not to risk it. Those who disobey get destroyed.

Do not get anywhere near a man named Kawahira. You'll know why when you see him.

A ghost named Tajima used to occupy the previous house that stood on this plot. He is still angry that they destroyed his house. He already cause mayhem in the kitchen, please don't give him anymore reason to hate you.

Do try to get along with the ghosts in this neighborhood. If you are unable to, please maintain your distance.

And finally, the most important bit they need to know about Namimori.

Chiyohime told the newcomers about Itsuki's existence.

The ghosts from Italy rushed to the Sawada house to get to her.

Itsuki's ghosts stopped them from advancing further.

A fight broke out.

* * *

Itsuki did see the ghosts from Italy when she step out of the house. When they noticed that she really can _see_ them, they fought even harder. Chiyo-baachan told her run.

The battle(?) is still ongoing when she return home. It is nowhere close to end when she go to bed. These Italian ghosts is that determined to get to her.

And desperate.

Later on that night, Itsuki wake up to see a woman who is part of the Italian group standing over her. She managed to slip past her ghosts. Amazing.

 _"Please help my son."_

* * *

Itsuki told her she will. Help Xanxus that is. She could never refuse a ghost. Not when they are the only ones who see her.

The adult ghosts are not too happy but they couldn't blame her. Nor can they blame the woman. They can understand her feeling. After all, they are parents too.

There is one small problem.

Itsuki can't keep her promise if she can't get close to Xanxus in the first place.

The Varia servants turn away everybody. Xanxus has yet to set a foot outside of the mansion. Itsuki still need to attend school. She also still other errands to complete.

Breaking into the mansion is a huge no no. She will be shot dead on the spot. Maybe they'll interrogate her first, then the killing. It will be counterproductive if she end up as a ghost.

If a frontal attack isn't possible, they must attack from the sides.

Itsuki walk past the mansion every day. That's all she can do at the moment. She must not hang around the mansion too often either. At best they will think of her as a busybody. At worst, a stalker.

...They are not wrong to call her a stalker in this case.

Xanxus definitely have seen her. His ghosts are clear about it. They gone back and forth to give her reports. Her ghosts are still wary of them so they refrain from touching her.

Rosa has no such restraint.

Xanxus' mother Rosa is always so excited every time she come to visit. She can talk about her son for hours. She wanted for Itsuki to get close to Xanxus as soon as possible. Rosa have so many things she want to say to her son. Like how he should cut back drinking. Rosa's death was caused by acute liver failure. She don't want him to die young like she did.

When Rosa recount the tale of Xanxus' sealing, she was so emotional her eyes turned red.

So that's where she got her name.

Sometimes Rosa got carried away with her emotions and become hysterical. The first time she break down, the others must restraint her so she won't run off. The second time, she forgotten the fact that she was already dead and start panicking. The third time, she start screaming for Xanxus. It's obvious to everyone that she is not mentally well. It's already hard enough for a ghost to come to terms with their death. To forget that you are dead and have to be reminded again and again is… The pain is unimaginable.

If only Xanxus go out more often. It would make Itsuki's job so much easier. Then again, it's not like she can just order him to do that.

This will be a slow, arduous process.

Xanxus have been betrayed in the worst possible way. How can he open up to someone after what happened to him? It will take a miracle for him to do that.

Itsuki is no miracle worker... But ghosts still exist even when people say they don't.

Nothing is impossible.

* * *

The rain pour down heavily that day. Itsuki is on her way home when one of her ghosts tugged her to the direction of the park.

Xanxus is there.

The teen is sitting on a bench. He appears to be in deep thought. His family curled around him as if trying to give him warmth. In the center of it Rosa, wrapping her arms around him protectively. Xanxus don't know it of course.

If Xanxus can see this, what would he say? Itsuki can't help but wonder.

She just realised now that she don't have anything planned. All the ghosts turn to her, waiting for her decision. Xanxus doesn't seem to notice her presence. An opportunity like this won't come twice. She must act now.

Itsuki take a deep breath.

She make her way to Xanxus from behind

She hold her umbrella over his head.

 _Here we go_

* * *

 **That's right, gang! Itsuki is mute! A ghost whisperer who is mute! Plot twist!**

 **Itsuki has a ghost fam! Xanxus got his own ghost fam and he has zero clue about it!**

 **How many ghosts are there in the Sawada House? I don't even know how many are there at this point. According to the internet, you can get 4k ancestors in 10 generation. So obviously I will only make a few proper ghost characters. Chiyohime is the de facto leader of the Sawada ghosts. Yuki and Furi are the token minis.**

 **What is up with the ghosts in this verse? I don't know either. I'll try my best.**

 **Tajima is still haunting at the land where Xanxus' mansion stood. This makes him Xanxus' housemate in a sense. Odd things keep happening in the kitchen. The staff are Confused. Naturally, hey keep it a secret from Xanxus. Their Varia Quality really shows when they are still able to cook five stars gourmet food while putting up with all the crap Tajima throw at them.**

 **There are very little information about Xanxus' mother… And she is one of the few mothers we have in the series. In fact, I think Nana is the only mother alive. Everyone else (Lavinia, Luce, Aria) are dead.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review!**

 **NO FLAME**


	4. Chapter 4

**who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

 **A Katekyou Hitman Reborn!** **Fan fiction**

* * *

Disclaimer: KHR do not belong to me

I apologize for any grammar mistakes and typing errors in this story. English is not my first language.

If you dislike stories with original characters in it, please turn back now.

Enjoy!

Age Reference:  
Xanxus - 16 y.o.  
Hibari - 16 y.o.  
Ryohei - 15 y.o.  
Itsuki - 14 y.o.  
Takeshi - 14 y.o.  
Kyouko - 14 y.o.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

On the outside, Xanxus look impassive. What he is feeling inside is the complete opposite.

What is this Trash doing? Is she pitying him? Xanxus don't need her pity. Pity is the same as looking down on said person. A civvie looking down on him? Xanxus would have snorted if someone suggest that scenario to him. And here he is.

He still hasn't let go of her wrist. If his Flames weren't Sealed, he would already burn her. He could break her wrist instead. It will be disgustingly easy. Like snapping a twig into two. Curiously, the civvie didn't show any sort of discomfort. Not from the intensity of his gaze nor the tight grip around her wrist. If he wanted to, Xanxus could kill her. Shoot her, stab her, break her neck, and a dozen other methods. No one is around to witness it. He can send his men to clean up the crime scene. Dispose the body. The rain would drown out any screaming as well. This trash have no sense of self preservation at all.

The trash is not worth the trouble. If he start killing civilians left and right, the high ranking trashes in Italy will be all up his ass. Moreover a small town like Namimori won't let go of this case. Not even for a trash like this.

Those bangs hide her eyes so Xanxus can't truly tell what kind of expression she put on right now. Maybe the prince brat have the right idea to grow his bangs long. It's still annoying as hell. It's also possible that the trash is scared shitless that she freeze.

At this point, the trash should have said something. Shit like _'Why are you out in this rain?'_ or _'You're soaking wet!'_ Instead she keep her mouth shut. Xanxus usually prefer it when trashes don't yap. In this case, it's just… annoying.

"Trash, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"...," The trash put her free hand on her throat and shake her head.

"You mute, trash?"

The trash nodded.

Oh

Trash is still trash though.

The trash lift her head up slightly to look at the umbrella for a few seconds… Before looking back at him. He'll take that as an answer. She want to 'help' him.

"I don't need your help, trash," Xanxus let go of her wrist. He step out from the umbrella. The trash frowned. She quickly walk around the bench and stand next to Xanxus. She had to tiptoe to hold the umbrella above his head. "Trash…" Xanxus growled. The trash pressed her lips thin. He can imagine her giving a resolute look at him. "Why are you doing this, trash?"

The trash just tilt her head.

What, now she's a slow trash too?

Not that would surprise Xanxus really. He have watched her enough times to figure out that she's not at all right in the head. Japanese people have little understanding about mental illnesses. Many people who suffer from any form of mental illness are either ignorant or don't want to speak up in fear of ostracisation. This trash is clearly still well enough to have a 'normal' life. There are many 'odd' people in Varia. This trash would appear completely sane compared to the rest of them.

So unless Xanxus don't do anything drastic, there is little chance the trash would get the hint.

Xanxus think about his mother. Even from a young age he had come to a realisation that his mother is not well. Sometimes she would stare into nothing for hours. Sometimes her mood would shift so quickly. Sometimes his mother would go into a state of mania. Alcohol and drugs made it even worse. Living with her was not easy. But whenever she have a good day, his mother was really good . Even in her worst days, she never let any harm befall on Xanxus.

Xanxus think back of his childhood, when he is forced to dig the trash to find something to shield him from the rain, when no one care enough to help a little boy.

He thought of the other women in the old apartment complex. Each with issues of their own. There was an old lady who would gave the stink eye at everyone. She once saved Xanxus and his mother when a drunkard mistook their apartment for his lover's and won't leave by beating him up with a broom. Another lady who lives across their apartment who push around empty pram, singing lullabies to a non-existent baby. She bandaged his mother's wounds when she accidentally hurt herself. The woman who live one floor below them walk with a limp and would flinch at loud noises. On Christmas, she hand around socks she knit herself to the neighbors.

Xanxus never saw them again after they got evicted from their apartment.

He look down on this civvie girl. With baggy school uniform. Who would trip every ten steps. Eyes hidden from the rest of the world behind those ridiculously long bangs. The rest of the neighborhood avoid her and sneer at her from the distance. She saw him, a stranger in the rain, and want to help him.

Fuck, now he can't get angry at her.

Xanxus wonder what his mother would say if she were here to witness this. What those women would say if they saw this scene.

The civvie girl's legs start to tremble from tiptoeing too long.

"Fine, trash," Xanxus take the umbrella from her hand. "Let's fucking go."

Her shoulders lax upon hearing those words.

(Rosa smiled in delight.)

* * *

Even though she has an umbrella with her, the civvie girl is already wet. There are mud on her skirt. Mud on the end of her plaits. She definitely have fallen into a puddle on her way home from school. Xanxus briefly wonder if the civvie's mother would care enough to scold her, or to ignore her like always.

Civvie Girl trip two more times before they reach her home. Xanxus didn't catch her or help her up. Instead he wait for her to get up. He did wait until Civvie Girl enter her own home. Civvie Girl gave him a small bow before closing the door. What is it with Japanese people and bowing? Xanxus turn on his heels and head to the mansion.

The girl offered him her umbrella. The least he can do is to make sure she got home in one piece.

The head butler welcomed him back. He is holding out a towel. Xanxus snatch it without looking. He head straight to his room. By the time he finish with his shower, a hot meal have been laid out on the table for him to enjoy.

Xanxus sit down and start to eat.

* * *

He didn't have a nightmare that night.

Instead he dreamt of his childhood. There was his mother, when she was sober and aware of her surroundings. There was the soft singing of their neighbor as she tuck her non existent baby to sleep. The old lady dusting off her doormat before putting it back. The lady with the limp carry a basket of colourful yarn under her armpit.

The world was golden.

(The ghosts stand guard outside his bedroom. Rosa hover over Xanxus' sleeping form. Her hand never stop stroking his head for the rest of the night.)

* * *

The following morning, Xanxus look out at the neighborhood as he usually does. Namimori is starting wake. Couriers deliver newspaper. Dogs taken outside so they can do their business. Children left their homes to go to school.

The world outside have start to rouse.

Civvie Girl from next door pass by the mansion like she did every day. She paused on her steps and turn to face the mansion. For a split second, Xanxus thought their eyes met. Civvie Girl bow down, and then straighten her back. And off she goes.

Xanxus stay rooted on his spot. Something rise in his chest.

It is not the familiar heat of his Flames but it's warm.

Warm is always better than cold.

* * *

There are ghosts at school.

Actually, it's harder to think of a place where there are no ghosts.

Living students don't bother looking at her, much less greeting her good morning. The ghosts, however, look forward to meet her everyday. Itsuki greet them back as subtle as she can. Her ghosts joined the greeting.

Grandmother Sasagawa smiled at her warmly when she enter the classroom.

"Good morning, Itsuki-chan," And there's Sasagawa Kyouko, friendly as ever. Her best friend Hana just give Itsuki a neutral look. Standing behind the girls, Grandma Sasagawa smiled warmly at her. Itsuki nodded at them.

The bell rings. The signal for school to commence.

Itsuki square her shoulders and brace herself for the next few hours.

* * *

Itsuki's favourite subject is history. She always try to picture it in her head how the previous generations of Sawada live. Her ghosts are more than happy to share their stories. The good, the bad, the weird. They spare no details. How they were persecuted for being Christians. The decline of the shogunate after 200 years of peace. How Japan finally come out from its shell. How the young people start to wear shirts and dresses instead of kimono. Things like piano, cars, camera start to appear here and there. The food shortage during WW2. They told her everything.

Her least favourite subject is PE. She always be the last to be picked. Itsuki will get injured. By the end of the lesson, she will get insults from most of the class. Usually they shove the duty to clean up after the field/gym at her.

Such as now.

Itsuki stood alone in the middle of the basketball court. The boys purposely leave a mess behind to prolong her task. At this rate, she won't be able to have lunch at all. Thankfully she has Chiyo-baachan to help her. The others guard the perimeter to ensure no one would see basketballs floating around.

"Kids can be so stupid," Chiyo-baachan huffs. The female ghosts around them nodded in agreement.

A ghost materialises in front of her.

"Itsuki-chan!"

It's Grandma Sasagawa. She look restless.

"Kyouko need your help! She's right outside of the gym!" The old woman points. Itsuki peek through the bars.

Mochida-senpai is talking to Kyouko.

 _No wonder_

Mochida-senpai is the captain of the kendo club. He is also handsome on top of being athletic, which earned him many fans. There is nothing handsome about his personality, unfortunately. He bully the junior members in the kendo club. He styled himself as the strongest man on campus (after Hibari that is) just because he is the captain of the kendo club, even though they didn't win any tournaments in the last few years. What grated Itsuki the most is that he only approach good looking girls. His past girlfriends are more like accessories to make him look good. Kyouko, the most popular girl in Itsuki's year, is his latest target.

Kyouko tried to hide it, but it's obvious to see that Mochida-senpai make her uncomfortable. Itsuki know why she can't speak up. Everyone around her congratulate her for catching the eye of a popular upperclassman. Her best friend Hana is too blinded with the 'love story with a mature upperclassman' to notice Kyouko's discomfort. Sasagawa Ryohei would run through Mochida-senpai if Kyouko told him so she didn't. Her classmate don't want to cause trouble. But it doesn't matter if she still cave in to the pressure from Mochida-senpai and her peers.

Itsuki look at Kyouko's clenched fist and made up her mind.

* * *

Kyouko don't do hate. Hate is such a strong word. She do _dislike_ instead.

As of right now, she really dislike how Mochida-senpai won't stop asking her to go on a date with him. He has yet to leave her alone since the beginning of the semester. Hana keep teasing her about it. Kyouko want to tell her friend to stop but know it's no use. Hana thinks she's lucky to have someone mature like Mochida-senpai taking an interest in her. Kyouko find Mochida-senpai to be anything but mature. He is pushy, condescending of her brother and Kyouko don't like the way he look at her. But Hana won't believe it if she tell her. She can't tell her big brother either. Onii-chan will get into a fight with Mochida-senpai.

She tried to reject Mochida-senpai as gently as possible but the boy is just not getting it. He must have thought Kyouko is playing hard to get. Kyouko wanted to tell him off but she is afraid that Mochida-senpai will get even more aggressive. She is at lost at what to do. If only someone take notice of her plight…

"...we can go to the cafe that just opened recently after we watch the movie. What do you say?" Mochida-senpai lean closer to her. Kyouko take a step back.

"I already promise Hana-chan that we will be having a sleepover next weekend," Kyouko told her.

"Last week you told me that your cousins are visiting. And the week before that you are watching your brother's match," Mochida-senpai scowls. "Are you avoiding me, Kyouko?"

Kyouko start to panic. What should she say?

Someone grab her hand.

Kyouko turn around to see her classmate Itsuki holding onto her hand.

"Dame Tsuki?" Mochida-senpai blinked.

Itsuki stare at her (Kyouko thinks she is looking at her) before pulling her along.

"I-Itsuki-chan?" Kyouko is confused but she didn't take her hand away. They leave Mochida-senpai to stand there alone.

 _'She saw me,'_ Kyouko realised once they enter the school building. _'She saw me, and she got me away.'_ Kyouko is so happy she could cry. Someone noticed!

She unconsciously tighten her grip on that hand.

Itsuki didn't show any signs that she notice. She led Kyouko to the third floor. She let go of her once they are in front of class 3-A.

Her big brother's classroom.

"Itsu-" Kyouko call out to her.

But Itsuki already walk away.

The door slides open and her brother stood there. "Kyouko?" He blinked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Onii-chan…"

Itsuki could have taken her back to their classroom; or to find Hana. Instead she brought her here. Perhaps Itsuki brought her here so Kyouko will tell Ryohei? Even if he follow them, Mochida-senpai won't do anything if he see Ryohei with her.

Kyouko open her mouth, about to tell him of what Mochida-senpai did but stopped herself.

Ryohei will fly off the handle if she tell him. He will go after Mochida-senpai. They will fight. Kyouko don't want people to get injured because of her.

So she stay silent.

"It's nothing, onii-chan."

 _Itsuki-chan, I'm so sorry. I'm such a coward._

* * *

Xanxus is Bored with the capital B.

He has done everything he can do in this blasted mansion. He already finished putting together a new pair of X-Guns. He tested them at the gun range below. There is nothing useful in the library. Dinner is still a couple hours away. He just had a nap an hour earlier. Three kinds of newspaper laid on his desk. One from Italy; one from Japan; the last one is local paper.

Currently, Xanxus is about to finish his whiskey. The bottle is empty next to him. With this last sip, there will be nothing else left.

He had enough of outside already, with the rain and Civvie Girl. It will be a while until he get out again. He haven't explore Namimori in night time. He'll do that next time.

No news from Italy. New report will arrive at Namimori the day after tomorrow the quickest.

Fuck, he's so bored.

Xanxus raise his gun, take aim, and shoot the wall. The bullet holes lined up perfectly to form XX.

He'll welcome anything to walk through that door if it alleviate his boredom. No, no. Not everything. He don't want Levi to show up.

If he's bored, Xanxus will start to think. Whenever he think, he will inevitably think of the Sealing.

Anger surged inside him.

Xanxus will remember, and he will get angry. He wish that he can't remember that day. It only get him even angrier. Angry that he wished for such a thing.

Wishes are useless.

Xanxus learned the hard way that you couldn't just wish for anything. Wishing is easy. Reality is not. You have to work for it to get what you want. Xanxus learned not to want for the impossible; because that's what wishing is.

He can't make a wish for the Sealing to just disappear.

He can't make a wish for his mother to come back to life.

He can't make a wish for things to be different.

Wishing leads to hope.

Xanxus had his hope crushed too many times as a child to make him stop believing in fairytales. In miracles. In happy endings.

Once you die, that's it. No second chances. No do over. No anything.

What is left behind from a dead person is flesh which will turn to a bag of bones. And sometimes not even that.

Every single thing you do when you're alive counts.

Xanxus spend the first years in his life surviving in the slums. Spent the next few years thriving as a mafioso. Making his way to the top of the food chain; attracting followers left and right and finally, Varia. The Decimo mantle is within his reach. He only need to change the old fart's mind. The senile old man is no pushover, but Xanxus is a better man than he is.

He is getting his throne, one way or another.

Xanxus don't want to end up as a footnote.

His name will go down in history as Vongola Decimo.

* * *

With the daily report and his own observations, Xanxus memorised the routine of the neighbourhood. Everyone in this goddamn neighborhood are fucking boring. Scratch that, this whole town is boring. Xanxus might have to learn a craft like some geezer going through a midlife crisis just to escape from the boredom. He never do anything without purpose though. Xanxus will use this chance to hone his mind and dexterity. Anything to fight off the Sealing.

Xanxus cast a lazy eye over the street. It was around this hour students return to their homes. Sure enough, brats start to show up one by one.

Civvie Girl walk past the mansion. Her hands are twitching.

Xanxus narrowed his eyes.

The movements of her hands are too fluid to be called a twitch. The girl is mute. Could it be… Sign Language?

If so, who is she talking to?

She could be schizophrenic. Xanxus is sure as hell she is not taking any drugs. She probably never been diagnosed.

Still, Xanxus can't help but wonder what is she saying.

…

It's the paranoia, mixed with curiosity. He is also bored on top of that.

It's just the boredom.

* * *

The ghosts who haunt the school all gathered in front of the gate. That can't be good. Itsuki went to the back of the the school building instead of the classroom. The bell won't ring anytime soon. The ghosts materialise in front of her once she reach her destination.

"The kendo jerk is planning to humiliate you," The ghost who haunt the library tell her. "The moment you step inside the building, they will act. They want you to apologise in front of everyone. Go home."

A second ghost nodded. "You're a girl. They won't rough you up too much. But it's best if you don't come to school today."

Go home?

There is no point of escaping. They will still wait for her tomorrow. They won't let her slip away that easily. Nana will find out if Itsuki skip school for days.

Itsuki shakes her head. _Thank you for your concern,_ she signs. The ghosts who spend enough times with her eventually pick up JSL. Chiyo-baachan translate it to her anyways.

 _But I will still go._

* * *

Itsuki enter the classroom when the bell ring. She slip away when it's time to lunch. The ghosts told her all the good hiding spots in this school. Itsuki don't think they will look for her during break but she hide anyway. The ghosts will keep watch for any bullies or Hibari.

She can't dodge Mochida-senpai forever of course. By lunch period, word have spread that Mochida-senpai is going to punish Itsuki. The student body are excited to watch the public humiliation.

The bell ring once again, signalling the end of the day. It also serve as a reminder that the hour of judgement is here.

Two boys Itsuki recognise as members of the kendo club are already waiting for her in front of the stairs.

"Dame Tsuki, you are not going home just yet," One of them grab her arm. Several ghosts shine in anger. "Mochida-senpai is waiting for you." He tug her arm. Itsuki didn't resist. She want to avoid unnecessary injuries. Yuki and Furi have to be restrained or else they will push the boys.

They brought her to the hallway right in front of the shoe locker. Sure enough, the whole kendo club is there. A crowd have already form. All want to be entertained.

"He actually brought all members? Talk about overkill…," One ghost commented behind her.

Mochida-senpai stood at the center. He sneered at Itsuki when they brought her to him. It make him look unattractive.

Itsuki spot Kyouko on the front row. All of their classmates are there too. Grandma Sasagawa share Kyouko's troubled look.

"Do you know why you're here, Dame Tsuki?" Mochida-senpai asked her. Next to her, Chiyo-baachan give the teenage boy an icy look. "Let me refresh your memory then. Yesterday you were so rude to Kyouko and I. We were in the middle of a conversation when you barged in and pull Kyouko away without as much as asking for her permission. I am your senpai, you know? How dare you disrespected me like that. You ought to be taught a lesson."

All the ghosts flared for a second at the implied threat.

"If you were a boy, I would challenge you to a kendo match. But you're a girl. I don't hit girls. Consider yourself lucky, Dame Tsuki. I want you to apologise to me and Kyouko instead. In front of everyone here," Mochida-senpai gesture to the onlookers. "Well? Come on. Let us hear it."

This guy… It's common knowledge that Itsuki is mute. He is going to make fun of her with _that_?

Mochida-senpai strain his ear. "What's that? Can you say it louder? I can't hear it." Laughter break out from the crowd. Mochida-senpai grin at his own joke. Then he smack his forehead. "Oh right! You're mute! I can't believe I forgot that!" The crowd laugh harder. "In that case, do a dogeza. Right here, right now. Only after that Kyouko and I will forgive you."

Itsuki didn't move a muscle. Why should she apologize? Why should she kneel? She won't give any of these people any satisfaction.

Seeing that Itsuki won't move, Mochida-senpai's face darken. "Don't tell me you don't even know how to do a dogeza? Fine. " He snap his finger. A member of the kendo club grab Itsuki from behind. He force Itsuki to buckle down. Her knees hit the floor hard. "All that is left to do is to press your forehead against the forehead. Easy, isn't it? Now do it!"

Itsuki lift up her head to give him a defiant glare. Not that anyone would see it. She start to struggle against her tormentor's grip.

 _I will not kneel._

She try to get up. Each time she found her footing, the member who held her force her down. Itsuki don't let it deter her. They want to be entertained. Itsuki won't give them one. They thought she won't protest because she don't have a voice. Well, Itsuki do have a voice. It's just no one living bother to listen. So why should she listen to them?

Mochida-senpai's face turned to an ugly shade of red. He must have realised that Itsuki is not giving in. "You can't even do a dogeza properly. You really are useless. That's fine. Because we are nice, we will give you an assistance." He snap his finger once more.

Two people now hold her down. Someone grab her head. Itsuki let out a squeak when they pull her hair. Then they push her head down. Itsuki muster all strength in her to stop her forehead from touching the floor. The grip on her hair slacken. Whoever it was probably in shock because Dame Itsuki actually had the guts to fight back.

"S-Since when Dame Tsuki is this strong?" She hear someone mutter.

Itsuki struggle some more.

"You can do it, Itsuki-chan!" That was Sue.

"You will not surrender!" And that's Tsunashige.

"Show' em the Sawada spirit!" Ienari said.

The ghosts start to give her cheer for her. Their encouragement drown out the students' jeers. That give her the boost of confidence she need.

Itsuki get onto her feet.

The ghosts whooped while the students gasped.

"You little bitch!" Mochida-senpai snarled.

The other two members snap out of their shock at their captain's tone. They force her down again. This time, they put more strength into it. No matter how hard Itsuki resist, she can't contend with the strength of two athletes. Itsuki stop herself just in time before her forehead touch the floor. Just a hair's breadth away.

"Stop resisting, damnit!" One of her tormentors start to panic. He press her head down. Itsuki can feel the cold surface of the floor against her. Mochida-senpai start to laugh. She ignore him and struggle once more.

 _I will not give in._

It's impossible to her to throw off two boys of her. Instead Itsuki focus to lift her head up. All of the sudden, she feel her head being pulled backwards… Before being slammed down against the floor.

She can hear the gasps around her.

 _Oh, getting violent now, are we?_

If anything, that only got Itsuki even more determined.

It took a bit more effort but Itsuki succeed to lift her head up.

Tsunayoshi stood in front of Mochida-senpai, blocking him from her view. Itsuki can imagine him glaring at the youth. The other ghosts each stand in front of of the other kendo club members. None of them is aware, of course.

"Itsuki-chan told us not to retaliate… But we will remember _this_ ," Tsunayoshi said menacingly. "We remember your faces. We remember your names. When you lot die, we will make you pay for what you did to our daughter."

Her eyes find one Sasagawa Kyouko amongst the spectators. Itsuki turn her head so Kyouko know without a doubt that she is looking at her. Grandma Sasagawa is whispering into her ear. Probably pleading for her to help Itsuki. Kyouko doesn't show any condition that she hear any of it. Kyouko seems to realize that Itsuki is looking at her from the way her eyes widen.

 _I helped you_

Kyouko looked away.

The kendo club member slam her head against the floor once again. Itsuki struggle and lift her head. They slam down her head again. Itsuki lift up her head. They repeat this over and over until Itsuki lose count. The ghosts are getting brighter and brighter with each passing second.

"Why don't you just stay down?!" Mochida-senpai roar in anger. "Why can't you just do us a favour and stay there and die like the little piece of shit you are!"

 _What do you know about dying? What do you know about breathing your last? What do you know about being a ghost amongst the living? What do you know? You don't know._

 _I know_

 _*Slam*_

Red

Itsuki sees droplet of red below her. Is that… Is that her blood? Yes. That's her blood. Her nose is bleeding.

Itsuki look up. Blood is running down her nose and to her chin. The crowd gasped.

 _Look. Look at me and laugh. This is what you wanted, isn't it. You come. You see. Now laugh. I dare you to laugh. Look at this blood and laugh. You like to see others in pain, don't you?_

 _I see you for what you are._

"S-Senpai, let's just stop." One of the kendo club members speak up. "She's bleeding. Look at her nose. This isn't funny."

Itsuki feel the hands holding her down slacken.

"No," Mochida-senpai growled. "We're not done yet. This bitch is not going anywhere. Not until she apologize properly-"

"Stop it!"

"K-Kyouko?"

Sasagawa Kyouko stood in front Itsuki. The glare she directed at Mochida-senpai cause everyone to gape. "Stop it! I never asked Itsuki-chan to apologise. She didn't do anything wrong! You're the one who's in the wrong!" She point an accusing finger at the older boy. "You did all this just to stroke your already oversized ego! I tried to be polite. I don't want to trouble others. I tried to let you down gently but you just won't leave me alone. Listen closely, senpai, because I am not going to repeat it again. My answer is no. No, I don't want to go on a date with you. I am not playing hard to get. I don't like you. I don't want to be your girlfriend!" She screamed at his face. "Everyone around me keep telling me to accept your feelings but no! I don't want to! No one listened! No one noticed! But Itsuki-chan did! She took me away because she know how uncomfortable I am around you! You will not hurt Itsuki-chan anymore than this. Stay away from her. And stay away from me!"

Kyouko turn to the boys holding her down. They let Itsuki go. Her eyes softened at the sight of Itsuki's bleeding nose. " Come on, Itsuki-chan. Let's go to the infirmary."

The crowd parted like the Red Sea before them. Itsuki let Kyouko pull her away. The ghosts followed them. So is Kyouko's best friend Hana.

The last thing Itsuki hear is the frightened shout of Mochida-senpai.

"Hibari Kyouya," Chiyo-baachan smirked.

'Ah,' Itsuki pinch her nose, _'Did Mochida-senpai think Hibari-senpai won't notice a crowd this big?'_

* * *

The school nurse retired before the start of the new school year. The school have yet to find her replacement. Until they hire a new school nurse, the students have to take care of their injuries on their own. Kyouko ordered Itsuki to sit on the bed while she look for first aid kit. The blood has gotten to her shirt.

"I never thought you had it in you, Sawada," Hana says. She looked impressed. And then her eyes softened. "I never see you get angry like that, Kyouko…,"

Kyouko sighed. "Mochida-senpai crossed the line."

"I don't know you feel that way towards Mochida-senpai. No- I'm also at fault here. I thought Mochida-senpai is much more mature than the boys in our grade… I'm sorry I didn't notice."

Kyouko turn around to face them. She has found the first aid kit. "It's okay, Hana-chan… I wish I speak up sooner… Before things got out of hand. Itsuki-chan got hurt because of me."

Hana winced. "That was low of him to bring up your inability to speak like that."

Itsuki simply take the first aid kit from Kyouko's hand.

"Itsuki-chan…?"

They watch in awe of how Itsuki treat her bleeding nose all by herself. Something tells them that she is used to this. Kyouko's chest tightened. Her fault. This is all her fault. She waited until Itsuki finished before Kyouko give her apology. "Itsuki-chan, I-"

Itsuki hold up a finger. She rummaged her back. She pull out a small whiteboard and a black marker. Itsuki write something down before showing it to Kyouko and Hana.

 _If what happened today didn't happen, do you think you will still find the courage to stand up to Mochida-senpai?_

Will she? Kyouko don't know. She don't want to trouble anyone. She want to sort this out by herself. But no matter how hard she try, she couldn't find it in herself to be stern with Mochida-senpai. She couldn't bring herself to tell her brother the truth either.

"...no…," Kyouko finally answered after a moment of silence.

"Don't beat up yourself too hard, Kyouko. What matters now it's over," Hana smiled encouragingly at her. "If that Mochida-senpai still bother you after this, he will get another thing coming."

Kyouko smiled weakly at her best friend, "Thank you, Hana-chan."

Hana turn to Itsuki, "I'm sorry you have to go through all that, Sawada. But you sure showed them. You have my respect." She smiled at her classmate. It's rare for Hana to give her stamp of approval to anyone. Kyouko smiled at that.

Itsuki write some more.

 _I don't want your apologies or approval._

Her smile fell. "Itsuki-chan-"

 _This issue with Mochida-senpai have gone long enough. I gave you the chance to come clean to your brother yesterday. You didn't take it._

Hana narrowed her eyes, "Kyouko helped you."

Itsuki look at Kyouko.

 _You turned away_

That is what the board say. But the sentence below it is even more damning.

 _You are a coward, Sasagawa Kyouko_

Itsuki put the board and marker back. She get off the bed.

"Don't walk away- Sawada!" Hana make a move to grab her shoulder.

Kyouko stopped her. "No, Hana-chan. She's right."

Hana's eyes widen. "Kyouko."

There was a dull thud. The sound of the door closing. Itsuki have left.

"Kyouko," Hana turn around to face her. "She insulted you. You think I would just let that fly?"

Kyouko shakes her head. "Itsuki-chan is not wrong to call me a coward. I am one."

"You're not a coward, Kyouko.'

"I am," Kyouko bit her lower lip. "Hana-chan, Itsuki-chan looked at me back then. She was asking me for help. And I turned away. I just stood by when they shoved her down again and again and again. I just stood by and _watched_. We all did. She helped me and I let her down. Let me ask you, Hana-chan. Would you step in and help her?"

Her friend looked taken aback by the question. "I…"

"You wouldn't. None of us did. I was too late. I don't blame Itsuki-chan for acting cold," She look down on her feet. "We were so horrible towards her."

Hana didn't say anything back. Because it's true. They were horrible to her. They watched their peers make fun of Itsuki everyday. They didn't do anything to stop them. They are just as guilty as the main tormentors by being silent.

 _'Itsuki-chan, I'm so sorry…'_

But what use is an apology if Kyouko don't do anything to change herself. She acted like everything is fine when it's not, and an innocent paid the price for her cowardice. Itsuki saw her for what she is truly are. A coward.

 _'No more,'_ She clenched her fist. _'I don't want to be a coward any longer. I want to change. That is the only way I can make up for my mistakes. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because I'm too scared to take an action of my own. I don't want to have another Itsuki-chan to happen. No more.'_

No more

* * *

 **Xanxus thinks Itsuki is challenged or mentally ill… I mean, he's not entirely wrong there...**

 **Canon never show us how Xanxus feel about his mother… Writers usually portray him to be rather indifferent towards her or care for her so much.**

 **Okay, I just double checked with the manga. Iemitsu's father is Ietsuna. Ieyasu is his great grandfather. In this story, we'll switch that. Ieyasu is the father of Iemitsu. Ietsuna is his great grandfather. I apologize for the confusion.**

 **Mochida is a jerk. Need I say more? That said, Kyouko have always been passive in the manga. It's not her fault of course. It's the creator's fault. But here, her passiveness have consequences.**

 **Tsunayoshi here is not our Tsuna. He is an ancestor of Itsuki. He did look like an older Tsuna (or Giotto if he's a brunette). Family resemblance and all that.**

 **A bored Xanxus is a Dangerous Xanxus. Not that he is not dangerous any other time- You get what I mean.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review!**

 **NO FLAME**


	5. Chapter 5

**who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

 **A Katekyou Hitman Reborn!** **Fan fiction**

* * *

Disclaimer: KHR do not belong to me

I apologize for any grammar mistakes and typing errors in this story. English is not my first language.

If you dislike stories with original characters in it, please turn back now.

Enjoy!

Age Reference:  
Xanxus - 16 y.o.  
Hibari - 16 y.o.  
Ryohei - 15 y.o.  
Itsuki - 14 y.o.  
Takeshi - 14 y.o.  
Kyouko - 14 y.o.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

* * *

The mansion have several unwritten rules. Just because they don't write them down doesn't make these rules any less important. The rules don't change even though they relocate to Japan. Let's talk about the Top Three.

Rule Number One

Do. Not. Make. Xanxus. Angry.

This rule don't need further explanation.

Rule Number Two

Complete Your Task Without Making a Complaint

Xanxus is a hard person to please but as long as you do your job, he won't have any reason to throw a bottle at you. Of course, he might still throw the bottle at you just because he can. Xanxus is in a difficult age right now. It's not fun to be a teenager. They've all been there. The Cradle Affair unfortunately make everything even more complicated for Xanxus. Working under Xanxus is hard. Everyone is on the same boat so there's no use in complaining.

Rule Number Three

What Happened In The Mansion Stays In The Mansion.

They may not be professional killers or silver-tongued bureaucrats, but they are chosen to serve the Varia for a reason. The staffs here are Quality in their own way. They won't be here if they don't have what it takes to serve Xanxus.

Considering their master's temper, they don't always tell him everything that happened within these walls.

Xanxus shouldn't be bothered with such small issues. And they still have their own pride damnit. If they can take on the messes the child Belphegor created, they can solve this. However the truth is not that simple.

Belphegor don't need to be explained but they cannot explain _this_.

The construction team have informed them that something _hinky_ is going on in this land. They wished them good luck before fleeing with tails between their legs. That should have been their first clue.

Little things like keys went missing and then reappeared on some random spots. The lamp would flicker ominously even though they just changed the light bulbs. Sometimes at late at night they can hear someone sobbing. A third or so staffs admitted that they sense someone breathing down their neck from time to time. Many dismissed it as simply coincidence or jet lag.

Until the head chef come down to the kitchen early in the morning and saw a drawing of man genitals on the wall.

When they checked the security feed, the men watched in growing horror as the ketchup bottle _float_ and its content emptied on the wall.

The household is now torn to two factions. One faction want to solve the mystery by themselves. The other want to contact an exorcist to deal with whatever it is lurking in the mansion, which means breaking Rule Number Three.

Both factions agree that the problem must be taken care of before Xanxus notice something is not right.

Xanxus is preoccupied right now. There is the matter of his Sealed Flames. Their master is doing everything he can to find a way to destroy the Seal. At the same time, Xanxus is showing interest in the girl next door.

The entire household is shocked.

Xanxus is a teenage boy, yes, but he never show this much interest in a female before. Their master had experience. Many females fought for his attention back in Italy. A few managed to get into his bed. Xanxus' interest only last for one night and these girls will be gone in the morning.

Xanxus shared an umbrella with Sawada Itsuki. He walked her home. And now he is learning JSL?

It is too serious to be a passing interest.

And on her part, Sawada Itsuki gave a bow towards the mansion the next morning. She did that today as well. Xanxus is already up at those hours. He is most likely watching from the window. And she is somehow aware of it. Why else would she do that?

Could it be that their boss have fallen in love?

Could it be that Sawada Itsuki reciprocate his feelings?

First a ghost haunting the mansion and now they have what possibly a teenage love drama to deal with too?

What in the world is going on?

* * *

Over the years, Mammon relentlessly chase after clues in hope of finding a way to break the Curse. They gathered information and conduct experiments of their own with their own resources. The fruit of that research is the Mammon Chain. It is able to suppress the Mist Pacifier a little bit. Enough to make them undetected from the other Arcobalenos, according to Mammon. The Pacifiers are artefacts that show strong reaction to the wielder's Dying Will Flame.

Which means it can also augment one's Dying Will Flames with the right method.

Xanxus look at the pile of documents on his desk. These arrived last night from Italy. Mammon didn't skip anything. Too bad the workshop don't have the proper equipment to duplicate the Mammon Chain. The baby promised that they will send more materials to Japan as soon as possible.

Reports from Squalo included the news that Ottabio had been promoted by the old fart. He is given the position of a capo . Fucking trash. Xanxus had suspected that there was a mole among them. How else the old fart would knew of the attack? Figured it would be Ottabio. That man is suspicious from the beginning. Xanxus kept him around because the trash is useful. Well, that's one more name added to his shit list. He'll leave it up to Shark to look for more evidence of his treachery.

There is also a heartfelt letter from Levi, which Xanxus burned after he finish reading it.

So that wasn't a complete waste of his time.

And then report from his household came in.

The first file is about the Hibari clan. Since ancient time, the Hibari clan have been the rulers of Namimori and the surrounding areas. They produce a fair amount of warriors over the years. The Storm Arcobaleno Fon is apparently related to this family.

The second file is about the Momokyokai, a small yakuza group based in Namimori. Just a small fry group not worthy of his attention.

The third file contain information of the Tomaso Famiglia. The heir have been relocated to Japan for safety reasons due to the internal conflict in Italy. Xanxus don't think he meet the heir before. The Tomaso family and Vongola go way back. The founder of Tomaso had skirmishes with Secondo. Nowadays the Tomaso family maintain a neutral stance. Not an ally but not enemies either. The Famiglia is the creator of the Desolation Bullet. Xanxus will look into it in the future.

Xanxus know enough of engineering to design his own guns. Making Dying Will Bullet? Not impossible, but tricky. No one in this damned mansion know enough science to give him a worthy second opinion. He'll have Mammon look into it.

Dying Will Pill is also an option. The product and manufacture process are heavily regulated like its bullet counterpart but still accessible if you know where to look. Heck, the fucker Iemitsu cheerfully give it to his brat follower Basil like an owner giving his pet a treat. Xanxus don't want to have anything in common with that Rain trash. The pill reminds him too much of the drugs in his childhood. Dying Will Pill is not addictive but he want to avoid too much usage, or else he will become dependent.

There was progress with his studies. Xanxus ordered books and videos about JSL. It reminds him of the time he started learning everything that make up a mafioso. Xanxus would spend a good chunk of his day reading stacks of books taller than himself with tutors who never seem to be satisfied. The only reason he didn't burn down the study back then is because he want to prove those motherfuckers wrong. He pick up JSL out of curiosity and paranoia… But Xanxus is sure that it wouldn't be a waste a time. No knowledge is a complete waste, a tutor of his once said. The more knowledge you accumulate, the better prepared you are.

It give him something to do at least. An exercise, if you will.

Civvie Girl surprised him when she bowed to the mansion that morning. Xanxus thought it's just a one time deal but apparently not. She did that again this morning. The action make him feel funny. Xanxus still can't decide if he likes it or not. Hell, he can't even put a name on this feeling. Is this going to be a thing now? At least the girl don't give him the look of adoration Levi have.

...Come to think of it, Xanxus never actually see her eyes.

Does it matter though? Trash is still trash.

Once Xanxus figure out what the hell she's saying, he can focus on things that hold more importance.

* * *

That day, Itsuki go to school with zero expectation. Condescending teachers, jeers from peers and new scratches or bruises. Just another day at school. Sometimes Itsuki question the point going to school at all. The ghosts can always teach her. Alas, she don't want to give the neighbours more ammo. Nana may be oblivious to the things they say behind her back but it's still not nice of them.

"Watch out," Chiyo-baachan whispers, "Here they come."

Itsuki the notice a group of boys coming her way. All of them member of the kendo club in her grade. They don't look so good. Hibari must have punished them rather harshly yesterday. They all come to a halt when they noticed just who is standing ten feet away from them.

Itsuki keep walking.

She see the uncertainty on their faces. Heck, she can see the gears turning in their heads. Should they mock her? Or should they stay silent? Is it worth it?

Panic set in when they realise she is not turning away like she usually does. They parted before her, all refusing to look at her.

The ghosts smirked in satisfaction as they walk past them.

Her classmates didn't look up when she enter the classroom. Instead they turn their back on her. Itsuki is used of being ignored so she didn't think too deeply about it. She take her seat.

"Itsuki-chan, good morning," Sasagawa Kyouko come up to her desk. The ever faithful Kurokawa Hana follow behind her. The black haired girl shot Itsuki a wary look.

Itsuki just stares.

Kyouko visibly stiffen under her gaze but marches on. "Is your nose still hurting?"

Itsuki make no move to indicate that she will answer.

"I told my brother," Kyouko said. Itsuki is careful not to react. "It's only a matter of time before he found out. After yesterday's fiasco… I had to tell him. I should've done that from the beginning."

"No kidding," Tsunashige voice everyone's thought.

"He got angry. I begged him not to fight Mochida-senpai. Onii-chan went anyway. Mochida-senpai is already beaten up by Hibari-senpai, so Onii-chan yelled at him instead."

Serves him right. Maybe after being subjected to Sasagawa Ryohei's volume, Mochida-senpai will listen to others better.

"I'm sorry, Itsuki-chan. For…"

The bell rings.

Itsuki turn away from Kyouko. Hana pull her friend along. Grandma Sasagawa give her a meaningful look before settle next to her granddaughter.

She don't have the time to think deeply about this morning. First period is Nezu. Itsuki need to preserve her energy to survive the next two hours.

* * *

A ghost told her that Kurokawa Hana is looking for her.

Itsuki finish her bento. That way she will be free when Hana find her. She come out of her hiding place and wait. A few moments later, Hana appeared. Her classmate's eyes narrowed when she spot her. Itsuki wait for Hana to come closer.

Hana thrust out a notepad and a pen. "We need to talk."

Hana is nice enough to bring her tools so Itsuki accepted them.

"Earlier in the classroom our classmates talk crap about you. Kyouko told them to shut up. She want your forgiveness. She is not going to let this go," Hana crosses her arms. "She want to prove to you that she got your back. What Kyouko didn't realise is that it paint a target on her back. At this rate, everyone else will turn on her too."

 _You want me to bend_ Itsuki wrote on the notepad. _Give me a good reason why I should do it._

"Kyouko helped you. She defended you."

 _She turned her back on me once. How can I put my trust in someone like that._

"Some people deserve a second chance. Kyouko is a good person. She deserve that."

 _And what about me?_

Itsuki deserve none of this. None. No one deserve what she gone through. But these people treat her like that just because they can. Because it make them feel better about themselves.

Hana visibly faltered.

 _What would Sasagawa Kyouko say if she find out that I only accept her apology because you told me to._

 _You just want to make her feel good. I am just a mean to achieve that_

Before Hana can say anything else, Itsuki scribble.

 _Do you want her to get close to me?_

That's the crux of it in the end. Hana is deeply protective of her friend. She wouldn't want a 'freak' like Itsuki to get closer to Kyouko.

"No," Hana finally says. "Kyouko is a good girl. Too good, in fact. You on the other hand… You never tried. You never do anything to change your situation. You keep everyone else on arm's length. You just… Follow the motions. Sometimes I think of you as lifeless. How can I trust someone like you to be near my best friend? You're just so..."

 _No Good_

Hana didn't say anything but her expression say it all.

 _Tell Sasagawa Kyouko the reason I helped her is because the worst feeling in the world is knowing that no one will help you._

"Are you saying I don't help?!" Hana glared. "I would've help Kyouko if she just told me!"

 _She did. You just don't listen._

"N-No, I would remember something like that!"

 _You and all the girls in the class asked her if she like Mochida-senpai. She answered no. You don't care anyways and proceed to tease her. You told her to go out with him. She denied it over and over again. You never listened. You think Mochida-senpai being pushy is romantic. You never noticed her discomfort. Sasagawa Kyouko said it herself yesterday._

Kurokawa Hana is a girl who is desperate to grow up. She want to become an adult so she try to play the part. Hana pick 'mature' style in comparison to the girls in their class. She set high standards upon herself, how to conduct so she will be viewed as mature. She only has her eyes on older people. Any guy who display traits that fit her criteria of 'adult-like' become a crush almost immediately. Throughout their first year, Itsuki watch Hana fell in and out of 'love' with numerous upperclassmen. None of them worked out. When Mochida-senpai show interest in Kyouko, it's like a fantasy come to life. Hana unintentionally pressure Kyouko to act on the fantasy she has.

She doesn't know any better. That still doesn't make it right.

"I care for Kyouko," Hana say more to herself than to Itsuki.

 _I never said you didn't. You just care for yourself more._

Itsuki give the pen and notepad back to Hana. She take them wordlessly. Itsuki turned and leave leave.

* * *

Xanxus slipped while he's in the bathroom.

It was humiliating.

The only thing that stopped him from losing his shit entirely is that there was no one to see it. The staff have to deal with his soured temper though. Eh, those trashes are used to it.

Xanxus _hate_ being like this. Of having no control of your own body. Of years of training teared down in mere seconds. He can still catch himself whenever he slip but he couldn't prevent it from happening. His tutors would berate him for if Xanxus show any hint of clumsiness. Vongola, especially Varia, have no time for weaklings. At this rate even the Royal Brat Trash would be able to take him out.

It's still fine if it happened in his bedroom. Xanxus can handle pain. But if he slip up outside this mansion…

He must fix this before there comes the day he trip every ten steps like his trash neighbour. How that girl is still alive is beyond him. Some trashes are like cockroaches, he suppose. Hard to kill. Their resilience is almost praiseworthy.

Xanxus have come this far. Like hell he is going to let something like a Seal stop him.

With renewed vigor, Xanxus head to the firing range.

* * *

"Hana-chan?"

"Kyouko… We need to talk."

* * *

The place Itsuki love the most in this world is her bedroom. Not a shred of doubt about that. It's comfortable. It's safe. It's her sanctuary. She can talk to ghosts freely here. Nana never suspect a thing. Her mother never suspect anything. Within these walls, she can just… be.

Itsuki lies in bed, surrounded by stuffed animals and ghosts. Toshitsune and Tsunatoyo dragged away Tajima when he drop by so she can rest.

"You know you can always tell us anything, dear," Chiyo-baachan sit next to her bed.

Itsuki sit up so she can sign properly.

 _I always give and give and give and give and give and give and give. It never ends. I am tired of giving._

She helped Sasagawa Kyouko and got a bloody nose for it.

Kurokawa Hana wanted her to play nice to Kyouko without considering that Itsuki might have a problem with it.

Yamamoto Takeshi looked away like Kyouko did all those years go even though Itsuki helped him.

Countless others that she helped along the way didn't know of what she did.

The living do not care for her. They only want her as long as she serve their purpose.

Just once… Itsuki want to be taken care of. She want to be the one receiving. She want someone to listen her. She want someone to see her. One person. That's all she ask.

Can she be the selfish one for once?

"That is not the way to live," Chiyo-baachan touch her cheek. "Us ghosts can only give you stories, advice, meager protection and love. But you need more. The living always need more. Always want more. And you should want more. You deserve it. The day will come when the living will return your kindness a thousands fold. Don't lose hope just yet."

Don't join us just yet, she wants to say.

Itsuki have gotten good in reading between the lines. Ghosts are eager to talk to her but they don't always tell the truth. Yet the ghosts are the one who ever give her anything. Is it any wonder that Itsuki wish that she can be one of them?

Itsuki hug Chiyo-baachan instead. Not a second later she feel a pair of arms as cold as the morning chill wrapped around her. Yuki and Furi joined them. Sue and Masako next. Everyone want to hug Itsuki. They have to take turns in the end.

The ghosts are cold but they are filled with love.

The living are warm but they are just a pipe dream.

Itsuki have gotten used to the cold.

She don't know what it feels like to be warm anymore.

* * *

 **Tajima is not slowing down anytime soon. Xanxus Ghost Fam don't particularly care. They have better things to do (like follow their Angry Boy around) than scolding Tajima for drawing NSFW stuff on the kitchen walls. Tajima would vandalise Xanxus' bedroom if he could. Too bad Xanxus Ghost Fam are there. They do retrieve back the stolen items. The staffs are here to keep Xanxus fed after all. Meanwhile, Sawada Ghost Fam think it's hilarious.**

 **Hana is one of the more sensible character in the cast. Unfortunately, Amano Akira didn't do her justice (the same goes with the rest of the female characters). Hana did still developed a crush on Teenage Lambo from seeing him exactly once. Fuuta ranked her no.1 in the 'misunderstanding-induced love at first sights' category. Canon stated Hana as Kyouko's best friend but we all can see that Kyouko spend more screen time with Haru.**

 **Xanxus don't know what to feel about Itsuki. She remind him of his mother and the women he in his childhood. At the same time, she is the living embodiment of what Xanxus will turn into if he didn't get his Flames Unsealed. Still didn't stop him from learning JSL so he can understand her. Regardless of whatever excuse Xanxus use to justify it, it's still a pretty big deal. Since, y'know, it's Xanxus.**

 **Itsuki is not in a good place right now. Haven't been for years. The ghosts helped but they can only do so much. Their hugs are really good though, if you can stand their icey touch.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review!**

 **NO FLAME**


	6. Chapter 6

**who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

 **A Katekyou Hitman Reborn!** **Fan fiction**

* * *

Disclaimer: KHR do not belong to me

I apologize for any grammar mistakes and typing errors in this story. English is not my first language.

If you dislike stories with original characters in it, please turn back now.

Enjoy!

Age Reference:  
Xanxus - 16 y.o.  
Hibari - 16 y.o.  
Ryohei - 15 y.o.  
Itsuki - 14 y.o.  
Takeshi - 14 y.o.  
Kyouko - 14 y.o.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

Finally, _finally_ , the weekend is here.

Itsuki can breathe easier when it's the weekend. No matter what strong front she put up at school, it's still difficult. It's taxing. Though lately it had been… Different. School. Since Mochida-senpai. Her classmates ignore her now. Oh, they still snicker or rolled their eyes whenever Itsuki mess up. But they don't look at her. Couldn't bear to.

She is not sure what make them like that. The sight of her blood on the floor or Kyouko's words. Itsuki decided that the details is not important. That day made them look at what they truly are and they don't like it one bit. Itsuki is the daily reminder of it. Of their callous actions and willful ignorance. They will never ever forget that day. In turn, they will never truly forget about her. Itsuki will always be in the back of their mind. The image of failure. The memory of silence. The reminder their cruelty.

It is revenge, in its own way.

Sasagawa Kyouko didn't turn away from the sight of her. Regret and desperation always show in her eyes whenever she look at Itsuki. She apologised to her once again. Itsuki just stared at her. Kyouko took the hint and back off. The next day, she speak to her again. Not simple greetings, but actually a conversation. An attempt for one, to be exact. She even bring a notepad and a pen.

Itsuki keep her hands close to herself. Kyouko's attention is entirely on her the whole time. That's why she didn't notice the looks their classmates sent her. If Kyouko could sense the gazes on her back, she didn't show it.

 _It's just guilt. Kyouko will give up on Dame Tsuki eventually. No good come from being associated with someone like her._

These people whispered to themselves while shaking their heads at Kyouko's attempt. Of course they know better. It will be better for Kyouko the sooner she realise she is wasting her time on Itsuki. _Come back to us,_ they want to say. _Come back and everything will return to normal._

A fiendish part of her want Kyouko to go back. To prove Itsuki right that Sasagawa Kyouko is truly no different from those people. So she can keep maintain her distance from the living. It's only a matter of time, before another living person leave her.

There are regret and desperation in her eyes, but there are also determination and something soft in Kyouko's eyes. Itsuki don't know what to call it; refused to name it.

Kurokawa Hana didn't say anything but she didn't stop her friend either. While Kyouko talked, the black haired girl watched. Sometimes she would turn her gaze to glare at their classmates. Sometimes Itsuki look into Hana's eyes instead of Kyouko's. In those eyes there are struggle and contemplation. Hana is trying. No doubt for Kyouko's sake.

Grandma Sasagawa didn't comment but she would give Itsuki a _look_. She and Chiyo-baachan then would share a look. Itsuki roll her eyes whenever they do this. Sometimes Grandma Sasagawa would leave Kyouko's side to go look for her other grandchild. Itsuki think that Sasagawa Ryohei need her attention more, considering his tendencies to charge without thinking like a bull.

Sasagawa Ryohei knows now. Kyouko told him, as everybody else. Everyone is in tacit agreement to keep the Kyouko-Mochida drama under wraps so Ryohei won't scream more than his daily quota. They like to keep their eardrums intact, thank you very much. Kyouko told Ryohei at home so the students are spared by his indignant shout when he found out. He went after Mochida the next day. That is expected. What Itsuki didn't see coming is Sasagawa Ryohei wanting to meet her. He want to thank her, Grandma Sasagawa told her. For helping Kyouko.

Itsuki don't want to see him, so she avoid him. The ghosts helped as usual. But she don't know how long she can stall before Ryohei find her.

If they think Kyouko is insistent then Ryohei is the human form of an ox' stubbornness.

What a tiresome bunch, the Sasagawas.

At least Itsuki only deal with them at school.

But the Sasagawas and Hana are not the only ones.

Yamamoto Takeshi look at her now. More often than usual, which isn't much to begin with. But these are not glances. Glances are quick. This is not. Yamamoto Takeshi stare at her when he thought no one notice. The ghosts take notice. So did she. Takeshi never laugh whenever their classmates make fun of her. Instead he slip on a mask of easygoing smile and vacant eyes. He would look at her direction, but not at _her_. Small mercies. Those eyes disturb her more than the smile.

Once, she stumbled upon him by chance when she is on her way to her hiding place. Three days after the mockery Mochida put her through. Yamamoto Takeshi was there. He didn't laugh, but he didn't help her either. He never helped her. Not even once in the years they have known each other.

For the first time in years, Yamamoto Takeshi's eyes met hers.

She saw his terse shoulders, the tick on his jaw. He wanted to say something but couldn't find his voice. Takeshi had watched her suffer in silence. He could have spoken up. He could have seek her out in private. He did neither of those things. Too long. Nothing Takeshi say now will hold value.

He looked away.

Itsuki wanted to sneer. Itsuki wanted to scoff. _Itsuki wanted to say something._

She walked away instead.

"What are you thinking, Tsuki-chan?" Yuki appear next to her.

Itsuki look away from the window and to the little girl with slight gap between her teeth.

 _School_

Yuki pouted at her sign. "School is yucky!"

 _Yes_. Itsuki sign back. _School is yucky._

* * *

Itsuki fell down the stairs.

No matter how many times she fall down, the ghosts would gasp and fret. They touch where it hurt. Their cool touch lessen the pain.

"Tsu-chan! Good morning!" Her mother greet her from the kitchen. Itsuki have fell down so many times, it is like an announcement that she has arrived.

Nana put the food on the table by the time Itsuki reach the kitchen. She lift her hands to sign good morning but Nana already turn away.

Itsuki lower her hands and sit down.

* * *

Itsuki bow towards the mansion.

Xanxus' ghosts, those who were outside or near the windows, smiled and wave. There is also a living person, a gardener, tending the bushes. He pause in his task to look over. Their eyes met and Itsuki bow her head once again. The man slowly, reluctantly, wave at her.

Rosa wanted her to move quickly. While she can understand the urgency, Itsuki can't afford to rush this. It is not only Xanxus' favour she must win over but also the staffs who live with him. She must get them to get used to her. If she to be perfectly honest, it feels like she is taming them.

Old Man Tajima is there too. He stand uncomfortably close to the gardener. He don't look too happy. Tajima is always grumpy, even when he was still alive. The only thing he care about, in life and death, is his garden. Usually people are more upset when their home is bulldozed but not Tajima. The garden is the more important to him than the house. Tajima still come over to cry on her bed.

Tsunatoyo approach him as Itsuki walk away from the mansion. Itsuki waits until Tsunatoyo and Tajima reappear.

 _We are going to a trip._ Itsuki signs.

"Where are we going?" Tajima asked her.

 _You'll like it. I promise._

Tajima scowled. Chiyohime give him a look, so are Yuki and Furi. Tsunatoyo smiled encouragingly. Next to him, Tsunashige wiggle his eyebrows. With so many Sawadas ganging up on him, Tajima has no choice but to accept. "Very well."

Itsuki take hold of his hand.

* * *

They stand in front of the flower shop. Flowers of all size and colours decorated the store. What little space left in the shelves is filled with little pots. The ghosts in their silver colour stand out amidst the greenery. Itsuki pull Tajima to a corner so they will be well hidden from onlookers.

Tajima's eyes stared at the potted plants and then to her. "What is this?"

 _I'm sorry your garden is gone. I know it meant a lot to you. Itsuki signed. You will not get your garden back but maybe you can start a new one?_

Tajima goes bright. "How? I'm dead!"

 _I'll start us a garden. In my front yard. It will be mine and yours. I know there is no replacing what you have lost but it will still be yours. You'll tell me what to do. Teach me your ways. It will be different but you will be able to do what you love once again._

"But what if you died? No one will take care of it. A garden without someone to take care of it will die sooner or later."

 _Yet you still planted new seeds when you knew you were going to die._

Tajima had no family or friends. He don't get along with the neighbours. He don't subscribe to a newspaper or watch TV. He neither like or dislike his job. The only enjoyment he had in his life is his garden. No one couldn't quite understood why he is so fixated with that garden of his. They call it a garden but it is just a tiny plot of earth.

Other children in the neighbourhood except for Itsuki are afraid of him because Tajima always yell at them. Tajima didn't treat her any differently, not even when they start calling her Dame Tsuki, so Itsuki always liked him.

When she was on third grade, Tajima's health start to fail. It was a slow process, almost unnoticeable. Tajima himself only start to notice on the last weeks of his life. He was afraid but he didn't lash out. He focused on his garden instead. On his last day alive, Tajima was… Calm. Serene even. He got up, put on his gardening gear and went outside. He planted new seeds in his garden before head back inside to take a nap. Tajima never woke up.

It's not an exaggeration to say no one would notice that Tajima is dead until a week gone by. He was that much of a recluse.

The day he passed away, several ghosts stayed behind. Chiyohime was one of them. She unlatched the gates and then unlocked the door. She was there when Tajima breathed his last. She was there when Tajima's ghost materialised. They sat together in that room until Itsuki return from school. Itsuki came and 'found' the body. She didn't go to the adults straight away though. She took the time to give Tajima a tight hug.

Tajima looked at her in a way he never looked at her before then.

He give her the same look now.

"I don't want to move on," He admitted in small voice. "I only had my garden in this world. What if- What if in the next world I-" He choked. "I'm scared."

 _Then stay. Stay until you are no longer afraid. Let this garden be your safe harbour until then._

His body grow bright once again before it dimmed. The light is not overtly harsh. It's still bright but soft.

"Okay," He says.

Yuki, Furi and the other children crowd around them. Furi take his hand. Tajima's other hand took hold of Itsuki's. The children lead them to the seed section.

"I'll leave the selection to you guys," Tajima says.

For the first time in weeks, he smiled.

* * *

Itsuki came home with a half a dozen seed bags of different plants and garden equipments. Tajima let the children select the seeds, but he was extremely picky with the equipment. Itsuki didn't bring enough money to buy a fertiliser so it will have to wait. She must save money to make the little fences too.

Nana simply hummed when Itsuki told her that she want to start a garden.

Itsuki was the one who did all the work but she didn't complain. It was actually kind of fun. She knows what it feels like to kiss the ground, but not work with it. Tajima instruct her what to do. He is not angry or hysterical or grouchy. There is calm air around him. Steady even.

It's not quite happiness, Itsuki thinks, but Tajima is trying. That makes all her effort worth it.

* * *

Rosa watches from the window as Sawada Itsuki walk away. Behind her, her son is also watching. This is good. Xanxus is showing interest in Itsuki. The others have told her over and over again that Itsuki need time to gain the trust of everyone in this mansion. It will be a lot easier for everyone involved if Xanxus show inclination to towards her.

That girl is good for Xanxus, Rosa thinks. Her son gotten better after meeting her, even by a small margin. Oh, he still brood from time to time but not as often as before. Something changed in him. Or at least, something new filled him. It is not anger or hatred or ambition. It is something soft, fragile even, but no less important. Whatever it is, it keep Xanxus going. Anger, hatred and ambition can bring you down to a spiral. This will not.

Rosa personally likes her too. Itsuki is patient and kind and warm. The girl listened to her request even though she doesn't know her at all. Rosa and her family take an instant liking upon meeting her. Hard not to, since she is the only living person they can interact with.

The ghosts around these parts all adore her. Again and again Rosa and her family received warnings from these ghosts not to harm Sawada Itsuki. One of them come from the Hibaris, the ruler of Namimori of old. The lot of them came to the mansion to explain the rules.

Disturb peace in Namimori and you will be destroyed.

Hurt Sawada Itsuki and you will be destroyed.

Ghosts can be destroyed. Who knew?

Ghosts can hurt other ghosts, as Rosa found out firsthand. There was a time when she recently become a ghost she couldn't cope with her new reality. It was a blurry memory for her but she was told that she fought like a mad beast. Rosa had to be held back by multiple people or risk harming Xanxus by accident. Her mother had no choice but resort to slapping her to snap her out of it. It was painful.

But to destroy a ghost? Rosa didn't think such feat is possible until they came here.

Those from the Hibari clan are all great fighters, in life and death. They couldn't interfere with the living once they become ghosts, but they can still discipline the dead. Local ghosts are miffed that they can't even escape the Hibaris in death but they can't do anything about it. They can always leave Namimori if they wanted to. The Hibaris maybe brutal but they dish out punishment to those who deserve it. The last ghost they destroyed was a lecher who took advantage of his new situation to peek at prepubescent girls. They tore him apart once they caught him. Literally.

Other than Rosa and her family, there are Varia agents who haunt Xanxus following their deaths. They are loyal to Xanxus and they protect Rosa and co. from the more unruly ghosts. These people are professional assassins. If ghosts can be destroyed, they would be the first in the cluster to find out. Maybe it takes a special force to destroy a ghost? That would explain why Itsuki is the only one who can communicate with them. There's something special about her.

Itsuki absolutely fascinate them. They. Can. Touch. Her. Anytime. They. Want!

All ghosts who come across her always try to touch her. No wonder her ghost family have a strict No Touching Policy. You can only touch if Itsuki reach out to you first.

Namimori is strange in more ways than one.

There's Itsuki and her army of ghosts. Rosa never met a haunting party this big apart from her own. All Sawadas stayed behind and watch over their descendants. Thirteen generations, over a thousand and more souls. They admitted that there are more out there. Some accounted, like Ieyasu, and some not.

The Sawada ghosts are suspiciously similar to them.

And the most intriguing of them all is Chiyohime. The woman-ghost was not much older than Rosa when she died. Nevermind that. That woman have _colour_. All the time. When asked about her secret, Chiyohime just shot a meaningful look at Itsuki.

This family have secrets. Important secrets. Rosa wanted to know.

Thankfully they have all the time in the world.

Rosa rather get Xanxus' Flames Unsealed first though.

Priorities.

A week after they moved to Namimori, Rosa feel comfortable enough to leave Xanxus' side. She, accompanied by some family members and dead Varia agents, set out to explore the town. Sawada Tsunayoshi (what a nice lad) gave them direction to where Kawahira lives. He stressed the importance for them to keep their distance.

Rosa and co. take one look at Kawahira and ran home screaming.

Rosa hid in Xanxus' bedroom for the rest of the day.

When Xanxus sleep, some of the Sawada ghosts would visit. They teach them JSL. Sometimes Tajima join them whenever he take a break from terrorising the staffs. He escalated from doodling dicks to clog the toilets.

It was awkward at first, living with Tajima. Tajima is the previous owner of this land. Oddly enough he is more attached to his garden than the house itself. Rosa is content as long as he leave her son alone. He don't go out his way to get to know his new- ah- housemates though. Rosa only interacted with Tajima once, if you could even call it that. Tajima was in a mood when he rushed to Itsuki's home and end up crashing to Rosa. She yelled at him. He didn't even stop. Tajima ignore them for the most part, and they are already too busy keeping an eye on Xanxus.

Xanxus

Rosa's heart ache for him.

What they did to him is not right. _Not right._

The first coup d'etat was an absolute disaster. The ghosts had argued amongst themselves whether or not Xanxus' decision is the right one. They argued and argued and a fist fight or two broke out. They yelled at Xanxus to _stopstopstop_ _._ What does it matter? They couldn't talk him out of it. Rosa hated how helpless she is when that horrible old man Sealed her son.

Rosa shine brighter at the memory.

If she knew it would turn out like this, Rosa won't bring Xanxus to him. One more decision she had come to regret. Rosa's life is one bad choice after another. Not Xanxus though. She never regret having Xanxus.

Life is hard enough in the slums. Rosa don't want to become a liability to Xanxus. Her son is much, much smarter than everyone in that dump. Rosa know it in her heart that he will rise higher than anyone. But in order for Xanxus to have an opportunity to begin with, Rosa must keep him alive.

When Xanxus' Flame manifest for the first time, Rosa knew she must act quick. A Flame Active this young will be targeted by the mafia. Not to mention, a Sky. If she couldn't stop them from taking her son, better take him to them instead. So Rosa contacted Vongola.

Vongola Nono himself came to see Xanxus. He acknowledged Xanxus as his son. They were separated as soon as they returned to the Vongola Base. Rosa admitted that her memories of that day was hazy but she remember feeling relieved.

 _They got out._

Rosa rarely see Xanxus after that but that's okay. Life got better. She can handle the loneliness. As long as Xanxus is okay, Rosa can endure anything.

Rosa passed away in less than a year.

Imagine her surprise when Rosa is greeted by her mother. Her long, dead mother. At first she thought her mother is here to take Rosa _somewhere._ She was told that _no, we're not going anywhere._

The ghosts in their family watch over their living members from birth till death. They have been the silent watchers of her great-great grandmother, great grandmother, mother, and Rosa and Xanxus. Rosa is one of them now. Their eyes turn to Xanxus, the last living member of their family.

When he die, Xanxus will join them.

And they will watch over his descendant if Xanxus left any before his time run out.

That day won't come for the next eight decades if Rosa can do something about it. She may be dead but-

Wait, who's dead again?

Rosa blinked. She look down on her hands. They are… Shining?

"My hands! What happened to my hands?! What's going on?!"

"Rosa!"

A pair of hands catch her wrist. Rosa look up to see a pair of silver eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Rosa tried to pull away but the woman held on. "W-Wait- Aren't you…" She squinted. "M-Mama?"

The woman's face softened. "Yes, it's me, darling."

"NO!" Rosa shouted. "My mother is dead! She's dead! You are not my mother! You're not real! LET GO!"

"Rosa! It's really me! You're not hallucinating!"

Rosa ignore her and continue to struggle. It was then she noticed other silver people in the room. They are all looking at her. Oh, God there are so many of them! That got her to scream even louder.

"D-Don't come any closer! Go away! GO AWAY! DON'T HURT ME!"

"Rosa! No one here is going to hurt you!" Not-Mother plead.

Rosa swing her leg at her. Not-Mother let go of her. The others start to close in. Rosa's eyes dart to the door. She must get out of here!

Everyone stilled when the door swing open. A dark haired teenager walk in with what looked like a brown envelope clutched in his hands. He paid no mind to the people in the room and sit down.

Rosa should have run for it while the door is still open but she didn't. There is something about this boy that make her stop. Who is this? He look familiar… Without thinking, Rosa approach him. The boy didn't show any indication that he notice her. Is he a hallucination? He look way too real to be one. Rosa touch his shoulder. Her hand go through him. He didn't look up.

"...Xanxus?" Her eyes widened.

Is this her Xanxus? When did he gotten so big? He was so small last she saw him- When did she last saw him? Rosa can't remember!

The boy, her son, scowled at the file.

Rosa did a double take.

It's really him! Her son! Only Xanxus can scowl like that!

"Xanxus!" Rosa throw her arms around him. But her arms phase through him. "Wha-" She look down on her hands. "What's happening?! Why can't I touch him?!" She turn to the silver people. Not-Mother- or this is her real mother? - look at her with sorrowful eyes. "Answer me!"

"You're dead," Someone from the crowd said after a moment of silence. "You're a ghost now. We are all. Your son can't hear or see you."

"Lies!" Rosa screams. "You're- You're just a hallucination! I don't believe you! You're not real! Xanxus! You'll believe me! Right? Right?"

Xanxus's eyes stay glued to the paper. Rosa reach out to snatch the paper out of his hand. Her hand phased through the thin material.

"He can't see you," The same ghost said. "He can't see any of us."

"No…," Rosa look on in horror. "Nonononononono! No! This can't be happening! I can't be dead!" She choked back her tears. "Xanxus… Can you hear me? Please, talk to me. It's me, your mother! Rosa! You know me!"

Her body is shining bright but Rosa could care less about that now. Her son won't listen to her!

"I'm sorry. Please don't ignore me. I know I'm not a good mother to you lately. I'll be better from now on. I promise! We'll get out of this dump. I'll cook you your favourite meal. I still have some money saved, you know? So please look at me. Son, I begging you- Don't ignore me! Xanxus- I love you! Please! _Look at me!_ "

Xanxus continue to read the file, completely unaware of his sobbing mother at his side.

* * *

In this chapter we put more focus on two ghosts, Tajima and Rosa. I know you all must be curious with the Sawada Fam Ghosts. Don't worry. All will be revealed in due time.

Yes, there are dead Varia agents who haunt Xanxus. They are so loyal to him even in death.

Kawahira is Not Human and ghosts can tell. Their reaction upon seeing him is basically ?!

Rosa… There's not much else I can say. I will let you know that this is not the first time something like this happened with Rosa and some ghosts out there… Doesn't make it any less heartbreaking.

Itsuki and Takeshi have history. We'll get to that in future chapter.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review!**

 **NO FLAME**


	7. Chapter 7

**who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

 **A Katekyou Hitman Reborn!** **Fan fiction**

* * *

Disclaimer: KHR do not belong to me

I apologize for any grammar mistakes and typing errors in this story. English is not my first language.

If you dislike stories with original characters in it, please turn back now.

Enjoy!

Age Reference:  
Xanxus - 16 y.o.  
Hibari - 16 y.o.  
Ryohei - 15 y.o.  
Itsuki - 14 y.o.  
Takeshi - 14 y.o.  
Kyouko - 14 y.o.

* * *

TRIGGER WARNING: Suicidal ideation, Suicide attempts

* * *

CHAPTER 7

* * *

The weekend passed quietly. Next thing they knew, it's Monday. Itsuki braid her hair as she usually does every morning before she head downstairs. Today she managed not to trip on her way down.

Sue is leaning against the counter as she watch Nana flip the omelette. Ieshige, Ienari and Iemasa huddle together at the table to read the newspaper's front page. Hidetada is outside waxing poetry as he usually does every morning. Yuki, Furi and the other children are rolling on the floor.

Itsuki eat her breakfast. Her mother turn on the radio to fill the silence. She can't remember when was the last time they had a conversation that hold meaning.

She quietly slip out from the house. Itsuki perform her morning routine; bow towards Xanxus' mansion. His ghosts waved at her. The gardener tip his hat at her. Itsuki return the courtesy by bowing to him as well.

Nothing remarkable happened on her way to school. Itsuki greeted the ghosts she encountered on her path, tripped four times and got barked at by dogs.

Her classmates ignore her as usual when Itsuki step into the classroom. It doesn't matter. The ghosts who haunt the school already greeted her at the schoolyard and hallways earlier make up for it.

"Good morning, Itsuki-chan," Kyouko make her way to her desk, just when Itsuki put down her bag. "Did you have a good weekend?"

Itsuki sit down and fold her hands. How long will she keep doing this? Itsuki would like to say that she can be patient. She learn from the best after all. But perhaps she is not as good as she think she is, if one Sasagawa Kyouko is able to irritate her to this degree in mere days.

Behind the auburn haired girl, Grandmother Sasagawa give Itsuki a _look_.

Itsuki only pay her attention for about- oh- three seconds- before she catch Yamamoto Takeshi entering the room.

With Keiko-baasan and Densuke-nii right behind him.

* * *

For the last few days, Hana has done a lot of thinking. She and Kyouko finally talked things out. Hana apologised for her behaviour and Kyouko forgave her, though not before calling her out first. It turned out that Kyouko held in a lot of things. And it wasn't until the whole Mochida-Sawada Incident did Kyouko find the courage to speak up. And boy, she has a lot to say. Hana had no idea that her best friend could be this fiery. Kyouko really is Ryohei's younger sister. By the end of the day, they made up and Hana can feel their friendship get stronger.

All thanks to Sawada.

Hana can't help but get curious with their silent classmate. What else did she notice that they don't? Where did she find the strength to go to school every day despite the ridicule she face there? What kind of thoughts run through her mind? Hana want to know.

Hana want to understand.

When lunch break commence, Sawada will be the first to walk out the door and return the latest. No one knows where she went. Most likely hiding. Hana could hardly fault her for wanting a period of peace away from these monkeys. Still Hana went to look out for her. She checked the closets, the staircases students seldom use and corners. Her feet eventually led her outside. She did found Sawada outside last time. Hana went behind the school building. To her luck, Sawada is there.

Sawada is all alone. Her hands are moving frantically. It took Hana a moment before she realised that Sawada is signing.

Sawada is speaking to someone who is not there.

The sight set her unease. Hana only ever hear it from second hand account, from the students who went to the same elementary school as Sawada, that the girl would exhibit weird behaviour from time to time. Hana can agree that there is something off about her classmate, but she never knew the full scale of it until this moment.

And all she can feel right now is pity. For Sawada.

Sawada is not well. Oh, she is functional enough to go to school… But she has no friends here. The teachers already give up on her. Monkeys like Mochida find it entertaining to mess with her. Hana is 90% sure at this point that Sawada suffer from some sort of learning difficulty that contribute to her academic performance. And as if her being mute is not enough, Sawada suffer from mental illness. Granted, Hana don't know much about mental health… But she knows that this is not Sawada's fault. She can't help being this way. It's like blaming her for being mute.

And then the pity turn to anger. Not at Sawada but _for_ her. Kyouko's right. Sawada didn't deserve any of this. She tried, in her own way, to follow the rules. And they punished her for it. The adults have failed her. They should have look deeper. Sawada could have gotten help much sooner. They could have avoid this whole mess. Hana dread what she would do if they push her too far.

 _(It's always the quiet ones you must watch out for.)_

All of the sudden, Sawada turn around and look at her direction.

Hana didn't realise she had step out from her hiding place. She cursed in her mind. She hadn't meant to do that. What's done is done. She promised herself that she won't chicken out.

"Hey, Sawada," Hana greet her, mentally berating herself for her inability to come up with something better. Before she can say something that could potentially scare off her classmate, Hana pull out a notepad and a pen. She take a few steps forward and stop. If Sawada want to communicate with her, she will take them. Hana will not chase after her if she choose to walk away instead.

Hana can feel Sawada's eyes on her, scrutinising her, despite the long bangs. She involuntarily let out a sigh of relief when Sawada walk over and take the stationary.

 _Are you here to tell me to forgive Sasagawa Kyouko again?_

Hana stiffened. She didn't say anything for a few moments before speaking up again. "I… was wrong. I was wrong about Mochida-senpai. I was wrong about so many things. I was wrong about you . I prided myself as being mature in comparison to our peers. I look down on others. Kyouko is my best friend but I looked down on her too. It doesn't matter if it was unconsciously done or not. I was in the wrong. You and Kyouko made me realise that I am not above them. I'm just childish as everybody else. Sawada… I want to say I'm sorry."

Hana bows down her head.

 _Sorry doesn't magically fix everything._

"I know. Had to be naive to think that. But no one deserve what you've been through, Sawada. Our classmates don't know any better but it is not an excuse. I know better now. Kyouko know better now. I can't blame you for being distrustful, Sawada. But… Kyouko and I. We are going to try. I want to let you know now so you see that we have no ulterior motive."

 _This is no different than painting a target on your back._

"I know, I know," Hana grimaces. "But this is what I choose to do. What we choose to do. We will see this through. Kyouko and I got each others' back but you have no one. We want to change that. If you let us…" Hana reach out for her.

Sawada take a step back.

Hana put up her hands in placating manner. "I'm sorry. I'm going to take a step back, okay?" She take a step back away from Itsuki. "That's all I have to say. You can trust us. And I'm sorry. You are a much stronger than people give you credit for."

Sawada stares at Hana. And stare. And stare. Hana fidget under her gaze. The brunette scribble on the notepad.

 _The last person who told me those words hurt me in ways much worse than everyone in this school ever did to me._

Hana's eyes widened. "Sawada-"

Sawada return the notepad and pen to Hana and _run_.

* * *

Itsuki didn't return to the classroom after that. The conversation with Kurokawa Hana brought up bad memories. It took her a long time to steady her breathing and an even longer time to let herself relax. Technically she is breaking rules right now but school is the least of her problem right now. As long as no one from the Disciplinary Committee catch her, she'll be fine.

Now if only she can say the same with the task she's been saddled with.

Chiyo-baachan wrap an arm around her. Sitting in front of her is Yamamoto Keiko, Takeshi's dead mother. Her companion Densuke is currently watching over Takeshi.

"Itsuki-chan…," Keiko-baachan trail off. She seems unsure with what to say. Itsuki studies her. Takeshi take after his father the most, but he has his mother's nose and chin.

 _I'm fine._ Itsuki signs. _Now let's continue from where we left of. Takeshi is having a bad episode?_

"That's right," Keiko-baachan sighs, "The pressure is getting to him. The baseball coach hasn't said anything but my son is already assuming the worst. I get it. He's an adolescent and baseball is his passion but Takeshi has more than that! Why can't he see that?!" She shines bright. "Takeshi has his share of his low days but this time- It's worse. Much worse. This is the worst I've seen from him since-" She choked, unable to finish that sentence.

No one said anything.

"...We will spread word," Chiyo-baachan said carefully, "There will be watchers. It won't be just you or Densuke-kun. No doubt that the Hibaris will want to know about this. We already done this before. We will succeed this time around as well."

"...I just wish I had enough strength back then," Keiko-baachan said in broken tone. "Maybe if I was stronger back then… If I was solid enough. I could've talk to him myself. I could hold him in my arms once again. I could-" Tears run down from those white eyes. "We won't have to do this again."

 _It's not your fault, nor his._ Itsuki signs. _You've done everything you could. You two came to me._

"And here we are again," Keiko-baachan said bitterly. "I know we can count on you Itsuki-chan, but we can't do this forever. You wouldn't be there for Takeshi forever. What if you couldn't reach him in time? It was a close call last time. I can't bear to see him do this to himself again. And it's not fair to you as well."

 _I am of the living and I will not turn away from them._ Itsuki tells her. _Even if they turn away from me first. I will be there for your son._

Itsuki reach out for Keiko-baachan's hand. She grasped it tightly as if her hand is a lifeline. In a way, that is exactly what Itsuki is. She is the last link the ghosts have to the living.

The memory is still fresh in her mind. Itsuki doubt she will ever forget.

Three years ago, Yamamoto Takeshi tried to take his own life.

* * *

The coach is getting impatient with him, Takeshi can tell. A lecture is coming his way in the future. He don't know when it would be but with how lackluster his performance lately, it's not hard to imagine that coach will lecture him some time this week. Takeshi worked even harder to make up for his blunders but he just seem unable to get it right. What usually come easy for him is now so daunting. If he couldn't get to top shape before the tournament begin… What sort of ace is he?

Takeshi don't deserve to be called the ace but for better or worse, he is one for the team.

As his condition worsen, the more Takeshi is drawn to Itsuki.

Drawn is not the right word. Unfortunately, Takeshi couldn't come up with a better way to describe it. It's not that his problem begin with Itsuki. Takeshi is already struggling for more than a month now. But the whole thing between Mochida-senpai from the kendo club and Itsuki bring up a lot of unpleasant memories for him. Memories- feelings- that Takeshi tried so hard to bury.

It all came back to him as he watched the kendo club members shove Itsuki around.

He just stood there and watched and did nothing.

Just like three years ago.

Sasagawa Kyouko put a stop of it in the end. And then Hibari show up. Takeshi fled from the scene. The next day, everyone acted like nothing happened at all. But something did changed. Takeshi saw how the kendo club members refuse to look at her when their paths crossed. Sasagawa become more outspoken. She try to get closer to Itsuki. Their classmate simply ignored her.

And Takeshi? Takeshi find himself wanting to speak with her.

He tried once but he was unable to say a word.

It's been three years.

Three years of silence.

Takeshi couldn't say anything back then because he is ashamed.

Itsuki saved him and he repaid her with silence.

For the entire three years, Takeshi simply watched. He watched their peers throw insults her way, teachers who would willfully ignore the situation and every painful fall Itsuki suffered due to her clumsiness. He could have help her. It doesn't have to be public. He could clean her shoe locker which would be filled with trash. He could sneak her candy to cheer her up. He could lend a hand to help her up when she fall over. Yet he didn't do any of those things. Takeshi is too much of a coward to help her even when there was no one to see them.

And yet…

And yet, despite everything, Itsuki marches on. She never voice her displeasure, not even in written form, because she is aware that no one would help her. If Takeshi, who literally owed her his life, won't help her, who would? She keep her chin up. She look at her bullies straight on. Takeshi remember in vivid detail how Mochida-senpai's lackeys keep shoving her down and Itsuki never gave in.

Where did she get that kind of strength? That courage? How is she still able to go on after years of bullying? How is she still not afraid? Anyone else who get treated like she did would have given up a long time ago. Yet Itsuki didn't give up. She don't give a damn to anyone. Not to her bullies, not teachers like Nezu, not even to nice girls like Sasagawa Kyouko.

Itsuki _knows_. In ways Takeshi couldn't quite understand or even begin to explain, she can see through a person. Truly see them. Maybe that's how she knew what he was about to do back then. Maybe that's why he never meet her gaze all these years, because he is afraid to find out what she sees in him. Nevermind her bangs hiding her eyes.

It was that knowledge of hers that help her stand. Her unyielding spirit is worn like an invisible armour that prevent others from breaking her. And most important of all, Itsuki is content with herself. Something Takeshi never seem able to achieve, no matter how hard he try. Maybe curiosity and shame are not the only things that make him pay attention to her.

Takeshi is envious of Itsuki.

* * *

Xanxus can't help but notice the change in Civvie Girl's routine.

Usually she will arrive home an hour or two after school hours end. Xanxus don't know what she's up to nor he desire to find out. Nowadays she would come home when the sky turns dark. When he look out of the window, he would see her signing to thin air. Xanxus is yet to master Japanese Sign Language but he's getting there. If it were not for the fucking Seal, he would already be fluent at it by now. Anyways, Xanxus know enough to make out some of the signs. Later on he watch the security tapes to get a closer look. Here's what he was able to figure out from yesterday's tapes.

 _He's not eating properly. It's bad enough that he couldn't get decent rest in the last few days…_

 _I know how you feel. I wish I could shake the coach and scream at him. It's not that hard to miss. It's plain to see he's miserable. The coach is either blind or stupid._

 _You know how he is. He wear his smile as an armor. It's actually painful to see him trying to maintain that fake smile of his. He's slipping._

 _Classmates didn't suspect a thing. Then again, we don't play baseball for PE lately. Not that I could tell the difference… I'm an amateur._

 _I remember him being much more enthusiastic when playing baseball. Happier. Brighter._

And then Civvie Girl enter her home.

Xanxus don't expect much to begin with but he can't help but get pissed. He was so damn bothered with her sign language that he took it upon himself to learn JSL. And in the end, she was talking about a boy. It felt… anti climatic.

Civvie Girl IS a civilian. Xanxus don't know why he hoped there will be more.

At the very least, his curiosity is satisfied. Xanxus can finally put Civvie Girl out of his mind and move on.

The latest intel from Italy informed him that the Cavallone Don got taken out. Xanxus can't even be bothered to be surprised. He was incompetent on top of being weak. Xanxus is almost sorry for the Cavallone Famiglia to have Dino Trash as its next Don. That trash was the clumsiest person Xanxus has ever met before Civvie Girl. The World's Greatest Hitman Reborn is currently training him. Proof that the previous Cavallone Don still had a shred of intelligence left in him and made the arrangement before he kicked the bucket.

Mammon sent him samples of Mammon Chains. _Finally_.

Xanxus also keep tabs on Federico through the reports. Federico never wanted the Decimo position to begin with. He is content with his status and staunchly refused to be used as a pawn by some ambitious old farts who want to make him their puppet. Perhaps that is why the old fucker dote on him the most. Because Federico is not a threat. At least not directly.

Now that Federico is the official heir, all eyes are on him. Squalo wrote in his report that there were at least four attempts for Federico's life accounted for in the past month. Federico survived all of them unscathed. Xanxus may find him soft sometimes but incompetent is not a word he would use to describe that man. The politics will be a bitch to deal with when Xanxus take his rightful position, but he is fairly certain that Federico will survive the purge. If Federico willfully step down, all the better. Xanxus want to avoid losing a competent man with unquestionable loyalty to the Famiglia. And he does need a living heir available before he sire one himself.

Federico can't be too angry at him when Xanxus get his hands on the old fucker. Fucking piece of shit _Sealed_ his Flames. Obviously that old fart has no qualms whatsoever to do something even worse. The Sealing is just the tip of the iceberg. No previous head of the Vongola ever Seal someone before. Not even fucking _Vindice_.

Then again if such thing did occur it will be off the record. They will never truly know with those bunch.

Xanxus will never regret reading that journal. Was he angry upon discovering the truth of his parentage? Yes. Was he angry of being Sealed? O _f fucking course._ But these are the mistakes that will bite the old fucker in the ass in the future. Squalo and Mammon are investigating how many people know of his true parentage. Half of the upper echelon members are confirmed to be in the dark. The Ninth Sealing a 'biological' son of his would rattle them to the core. Such act will cast doubt on his character. It will guarantee that Federico will have someone on his side at least, should the old fucker even think of harming Federico. Because they wouldn't put it past him at this point.

Bastard Iemitsu is _in the know_ , aside from the Ninth's Guardians. That would explain some of the animosity that trash has towards him. Piece of shit always thought that Xanxus is not good enough to bear the name Vongola. And he didn't find any problem with the Sealing. No wonder those two get along so well. If he want to remove the old fucker, Xanxus must remove the head of CEDEF as well. He can't afford to cut corners here.

To create the Vongola he envisioned in his mind reality, Xanxus must remove all the cancer in the body. How many people will survive the Purge? Xanxus can't say at this point. But he certainly look forward to it.

* * *

There is a bridge near his house. Takeshi used to take a shortcut home by crossing that bridge. He has a lot of good memories about that place, mainly because his mother was still alive at the time.

Maybe that's why he chose that spot when he wanted to take his own life.

After his mother's passing, Takeshi avoided the place, along with the empty field not far from here where they would play catch. When the sadness just won't go away and Takeshi start to feel numb and useless and tired, he go to the bridge. He would stood there for a long time, reminiscing. Soon he stopped thinking of memories and stare at the water below. Takeshi wished that the water would wash away all these emotions. His heart felt heavy and he wanted to be weightless. Takeshi don't know how. One thought led to another.

Takeshi is not that bad at swimming. But if Takeshi stay under the water long enough… If he just let himself loose and let the current carry his body…

Then he remember his Pops and Takeshi would walk away. But he always return to the bridge eventually.

In fact, he is at the bridge right now. Takeshi stare at the dark water, cradling his broken arm. So this is what his hard work led to. A broken arm. Even after his arm is healed. Takeshi won't be able to throw a ball or swing the bat like he used to. And just like that. His time in the baseball club is over. The baseball gods have abandoned him.

He has nothing else left. He is empty.

A customer of the shop once told him that someone committed suicide on this very bridge in the past. Pops admonished the customer for telling a kid something so morbid. Takeshi briefly entertain the thought that the ghost of that person is watching him right now. Hah. Ghosts aren't real.

A chill run down his spine. This evening will be a cold one apparently. Even though summer is right around the corner. He should hurry home. Pops is worried enough as it is. The hospital contacted him when Coach brought him in so they can get a look at his arm. It will be hard to explain… At least Pops isn't the type person who don't ask too many questions. Takeshi don't know what to say otherwise.

Okay, the wind is really picking up. Come to think about it, it was windy that day too…

* * *

 _It was a dreary day in November. Everyone start to wear long sleeves or jacket to combat the cold. Takeshi walk down the street along. Usually he would spend more time with his classmates after school end. They would do various things. Go buy snacks, play sports, visit one's home, discuss the latest issue of the popular manga at the time… But nowadays they never include Takeshi. They found him too quiet nowadays. It's been like that since Kaa-san passed away. His classmates don't know what to say or how to act around him. Takeshi himself don't know what he want them to do. He don't know what to say either. And Pops… Takeshi don't want to bother him anymore than he has to. His father is not completely over Kaa-san's death. The last thing he need is Takeshi making things even more difficult. They don't talk much these days anyways._

 _It's as if his mother's death bring their world to a halt._

 _Takeshi find himself at the bridge again. It's not winter yet but the water should be cold. If he were to take a dunk now… There is a high percentile chance that he will catch a cold. Or worse. What was it called? Oh right, hypothermia. People actually die from those._

 _How long does it take for people to notice he's missing? Better yet, how long will his body float? How long will it take before his lungs gave out? Or will the cold take him first? Maybe he'll hit his head to the rocks at the bottom and bleed-_

 _Something cold is pressed against his hand. Takeshi jumped in surprise. He turn around to see Sawada Itsuki holding his hand_

 _How did she sneak up on him without Takeshi noticing?_

 _Itsuki is holding something else. Takeshi look down. It's a can of coffee._

 _"What do you want?" Takeshi blurted out. It wasn't a moment later did he register what he just say. He didn't mean to be rude._

 _Itsuki lean sideways so she can peer at the water below, before facing him again._

 _'She knows,' Takeshi's eyes widened._

 _He never talked to her before. Their seats are too far from each other. This is their first time being classmates. How in the world did she know? Yet his instinct is telling him that she knows._

 _Itsuki pressed the coffee can to his hand. It's warm. Takeshi's fingers curled around it. He can feel the liquid rolling inside the can. The warmth spread from his fingertips to his palm._

 _And just like that, a torrent of emotions come upon him._

 _Takeshi hiccupped once, twice, before he outright sobbing._

 _Itsuki, whose hand still holding his wrist, step closer. She raise her hand and start stroking his head. It only got him to cry harder._

 _Takeshi didn't know how long he cried. He didn't notice Itsuki pulling him away from the bridge. They found a bench and sit down. Once Takeshi stop crying, he found himself thirsty. So he open the can and take a sip._

 _Bitter!_

 _Takeshi choked and coughed. He spilled a little bit of the coffee while he try to compose himself. Once he calm himself down, Takeshi glance at the girl sitting beside him. Those long bang of hers made it impossible for him to tell where her eyes looking at. Wordlessly, he offer the coffee to her._

 _Itsuki accepted._

 _Just like him, one sip cause her to cough and retch._

 _Something inside him loosen and Takeshi laughs._

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi show up to school with his arm in a cast. In an instant everyone surround him, asking him what happened. Takeshi simply laugh and said it's his own fault for not being careful. The ghosts of Keiko-baasan and Densuke-nii go bright for a second. A Hibari assigned to keep an eye on him narrowed his eyes.

Grandmother Sasagawa walk to her desk. They watch Kyouko and Hana join in the questioning.

"It's just a broken arm," She said sadly.

"It was enough for him," Chiyo-baachan replied in the same tone.

Last night, Densuke-nii showed up at her place. He was shining so bright it matches Tajima when he is at his angriest. He looked at her with desperation in his eyes and Itsuki knows .

It will happen today.

The bell rings, sending everyone to scramble to their seat. Itsuki barely pay any attention to the lesson. When it's lunch time, Itsuki slip out the classroom. She must get the tool before she go confront Takeshi.

A ghost told her that Takeshi is heading to the rooftop. Ah, so he is planning to jump. Itsuki make her way to the rooftop. With every step she take, more ghosts joined her. She doesn't look behind her shoulder. If she does, she will find every single ghost haunting the school there. Grandmother Sasagawa is there too.

Yamamoto Takeshi is standing near the fence by the time Itsuki arrive. He turn around and upon seeing her, the corner of his mouth quirked up. "I have a feeling that you'll come."

Itsuki stand there, waiting for him to say more.

"You always known. I don't know how you did it. It's as if you have a superpower."

Well, he's not entirely off the mark.

"You must think of me as silly, doing this because my arm broke. But you don't understand. Baseball is the only thing I have. And now it's gone. I am nothing without baseball. No one cares for a failed athlete."

"No, you're not!" Densuke-nii shouted. "This is not the end for you! Don't take the same path that I did! Don't say you have nothing! Look! LOOK!" He gestured to their surroundings. "We don't care if you're a failure or not! We are here for you!"

Hundreds of ghosts surround them. The Hibari ghost stand outside of the fence along with a few others. It must be solid day for them. If Takeshi insist to climb, they will do their best to stop him.

"Thank you for stopping me that time, Itsuki. I am truly grateful. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for looking away when our classmates bullied you back them. I'm not just talking about last week. I did nothing to stop our classmates from bullying you back in elementary school. You saved my life and I repaid you by siding with those boys because I was too afraid to be alone again. I am a coward. No one likes a coward." He laughs softly. It rang hollow to her ears.

"We still don't want you to die, you idiot!" Densuke-nii screams.

"Takeshi, please!" Keiko-baachan sobbed. "Son, please. Don't do this. I love you. I love you. Your father loves you. Please don't do this!"

Other ghosts join those two. They beg Takeshi to step away from the fence, telling him that his worth is not measured- cannot be measured- with baseball. That he is not as useless as he think he is.

Their pleas fell to deaf ears.

"Can you walk away this time?" Takeshi asks.

Itsuki shakes her head. She take a step forward. Takeshi pressed his good hand against the fence.

"The fence is unstable. If I put more weight than I already did more, it will break. I will fall," He threatens. "I don't want you to see this." Behind him, the ghosts huddle closer.

Itsuki keep walking.

"Itsuki- Please don't- Enough. I had enough. Please don't make this any harder."

 _Try to stop me then._

Itsuki stand before him. Takeshi went absolutely still. She raise her arm-

"A Cola?" Takeshi look at her incredulously. "Last time you brought me coffee. This time it's Cola?"

Itsuki start to unscrew the cap.

"Itsuki, I don't think anything will help me at this poi-"

SPLASH

The Cola explode to his face.

Keiko-baachan stop sobbing. Densuke-nii's jaw drop.

Takeshi remove his hand from the fence to wipe his face. The Cola got to his hair and shirt. When he lower his hand, Itsuki see dark brown eyes staring at her widely. She pull her handkerchief out of her pocket. She press the fabric against Takeshi's cheek. He unconsciously lean to her hand.

Itsuki wipe his face and neck. Can't do anything for his shirt. Gently, she pull him away from the fence. Takeshi didn't make any protest. He is still too dazed to say anything. She brought him inside. As soon as she closes the door, Takeshi's legs seemingly gave out. Itsuki sit down next to him. She pull his body down so he would lie on his back. His head rest on her lap. Itsuki place her folded handkerchief over his eyes.

It doesn't take long for Takeshi to start crying. His good hand grasp onto her shirt. Itsuki place a hand over his forehead. Her other one holding his hand. She want to draw out as much stress as possible through the touch.

The trick is to make them feel _something_. Any sensation will do. As soon as their brain start to register that sensation and process, it will force other feelings to come out as well. Takeshi never expected Itsuki to drench him with Cola. She took advantage of that shock to bring him in. It's a gambit on her part. Thank Kami-sama it worked.

Keiko-baachan sit next to Itsuki, giving her son reassurances that it will get better. Densuke-nii stand over Takeshi like a protective older brother. The rest of the ghost settled on the staircases.

Takeshi is so exhausted that he sleep through the bell. It won't surprise her if he would wake up when the sky already turn orange.

Hibari Kyouya found them an hour later. He look at Takeshi's prone figure and then at her. Itsuki stare right back.

"He was watching," Hibari- the ghost one- tells her. "He would've interfere if you didn't reach the brat in time."

Of course. Hibari Kyouya spend a majority of his time on the school rooftop.

Hibari Kyouya seems to be studying her. Itsuki had met and interact with his dead ancestors. Hibari Kyouya looked like a baby animal compared to them. Their staring contest is broken by Hibari Kyouya who blinked. "The next time he attempt to do something so stupid again, he will be bitten to death."

Itsuki slowly nod.

Hibari Kyouya left.

"Thank you," Keiko-baachan touch her cheek. _"Thank you."_

 _'It's not over yet,'_ Itsuki thinks. Just because she save Yamamoto Takeshi today, doesn't mean his depression will simply go away. It will be an uphill battle for him from this point on.

' _He will live to see tomorrow.'_

Right now, she will revel in this victory.

* * *

Yes, there are other children in Sawada Ghost Fam. Xanxus Ghost Fam have their share of kids too.

Cats and dogs can see ghosts in this universe. Itsuki got barked at often because there are like, hundreds of ghosts following her. It's like a parade. And ghosts can give these animals petties whenever they have solid days.

Xanxus don't get much spotlight in this chapter. Don't worry, he will get a lot more screen time in future chapters.

It was hard for me to write Yamamoto's section. A lot of his thoughts here are actually based on my own thoughts when I was having a depressive episode. It was rather recent, to be honest. I couldn't bear to write anymore than this. Thank you for your understanding.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review!**

 **NO FLAME**


	8. Chapter 8

**who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

 **A Katekyou Hitman Reborn!** **Fan fiction**

* * *

Disclaimer: KHR do not belong to me

I apologize for any grammar mistakes and typing errors in this story. English is not my first language.

If you dislike stories with original characters in it, please turn back now.

Enjoy!

Age Reference:  
Xanxus - 16 y.o.  
Hibari - 16 y.o.  
Ryohei - 15 y.o.  
Itsuki - 14 y.o.  
Takeshi - 14 y.o.  
Kyouko - 14 y.o.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

* * *

Takeshi woke up shortly before the bell ring. He didn't get up immediately. He continue to lie there, head rested on her lap. His brown eyes no longer like they were a few hours ago. They are no longer dull. There is life in them.

Keiko-baachan beams. Literally.

"How long- How long was I out?" Takeshi asked in hoarse voice.

The bell answered his question. The hallway a level below them start to become noisy.

Takeshi winced once more. "I guess a long time is my answer." A few seconds passed… Until his eyes widened to the size of platter and Takeshi sit right up. "Have you been sitting like that this entire time?"

Itsuki, for the matter of fact, did. Now she can't feel her legs.

Takeshi looked at her in horror- And is that fear in his eyes?

"I'm sorry!" He got up to his feet. "I'll get your bag for you. It's the least I can do."

Itsuki let him off. About fifteen minutes later, Takeshi returned with their bags and her legs slightly less sore now.

They left the school through the back gate. Takeshi didn't ask why is she coming with him. He didn't ask where they are going. Maybe a part of him just don't want to part from her at the moment. Heck, he might as well just follow her around. He has the look of a lost puppy written all over him. At this point Itsuki won't be surprised if he cling to her now.

She led him to TakeSushi. Her classmate stiffens when he noticed the direction they're heading, but kept his mouth shut.

"Takeshi! Welcome home!" Tsuyoshi greet his son from behind the counter. "Oh? You brought a guest?" He smiled at Itsuki who bow down in greeting.

"Pops-" Takeshi started, but couldn't say anything.

Luckily for him, Itsuki take out her board.

 _Your son has something to tell you._

Tsuyoshi read the board, and then look at Takeshi. "Son?"

Takeshi duck his head down, unable to meet his father's gaze. He glanced at Itsuki who is already writing something else.

 _You can't possibly expect me to speak for you._

Takeshi swallowed. He can practically feel the distaste from every word. That was exactly what he was thinking. That Itsuki will do the talking for him... But that wouldn't be fair for her. The first time she saved him he repaid her by turning a blind eye on her mistreatment. And now he want her to carry his baggage so he won't feel terrible? Now that's just selfish. Not to mention Itsuki is mute. Make that selfish and awkward.

"I'll tell him myself," Takeshi tells her. "I'm not going to run away this time."

 _You owe me this much_

Takeshi winced.

"Takeshi? What's going on?" Tsuyoshi looked at the two teens. There is a hint of anxiety in his voice.

Itsuki merely bow at him before walking out the door. The floor is Takeshi's now.

"Pops, you better sit down…," Takeshi pull up a chair for his father. "This… This is going to take awhile."

* * *

Densuke-nii appeared before the sprouts as Itsuki do some watering.

"Watch your feet!" Tajima glared at the youth.

Densuke-nii step away from the plot, nonplussed with the grumpy old man. "He's safe. Tsuyoshi is going to look for a psychiatrist for him. He will get help the help he needed."

Itsuki put down her watering can so she can sign. _That's excellent news._

"Yeah," Densuke-nii shimmers. "I'm still going to keep an eye on him. Make sure he get proper care and everything. Once we are certain he is no longer suicidal, we can call off the watchers. We'll dispatch a runner if anything happens," He then looked at her with gentle eyes. "I don't know what we'll do without you, Itsuki-chan."

 _Yamamoto Takeshi will join you._ Itsuki signed. Had Takeshi succeeded in his attempt, he will become a restless ghost. He will reunite with his mother once again… But he will still be too troubled to pass on. What he thought to be a way to escape turn out to be his trappings.

"He's an idiot like me," Densuke-nii shakes his head. "To put baseball above everything… It's just a stupid sport. Must have taken too many deadballs to the head…"

"All boys your age are idiots," Tajima said without looking up from the plants. "You think the world revolve around you. You can't be more wrong in that regard. The world will move on, with or without you. All you've accomplished is to be featured on the newspaper's front page. At least you made yourself memorable. Congratulations," His tone completely flat.

Right, Tajima was still alive when Densuke-nii died. Namimori is a small town. A suicide would be hot news at the time.

"I could've become a baseball player," Densuke-nii said in wistful tone. "Professional. Semi-professional. Maybe I will still fail. Maybe I will end up as a salary man instead. Or take over my family's grocery store. I would've marry the girl I have a crush on since forever. We'll have three kids and I'll play baseball with them. Not the most exciting life but not a bad one either. It will still be my life."

None of the ghosts around her spoke but they looked at the youth with sympathy and understanding.

Regret. Half the ghosts she met in her life outside of her family were held back due to the regrets in their life. Some make peace with themselves and move on. Some struggle over it. Some make regret their drug. Similar to the living being unable to get over their grief.

The dead and the living are like the two sides of the same coin. By the end of the day, they all still the same. Human.

Densuke-nii is filled with regret. When Itsuki first met him, he kept muttering what-ifs. What if he didn't take the leap. What if he tried harder. What if he took a different route that day. What if.

He couldn't find peace. He ended up getting stuck to that bridge as the result. Densuke-nii can leave the bridge if he wanted to. Itsuki saw him wander around town before. He always return to the very same spot in the end.

Itsuki tug on Densuke-nii's sleeves. His eyes snapped back at her.

 _I'm sorry I was born forty years too late. I'm sorry I couldn't help you._

Densuke-nii shakes his head. "No, Itsuki-chan. You shouldn't blame yourself. And-and don't say you didn't help. You were there for Takeshi. You helped him."

 _It was you who brought up Takeshi to our attention in the first place._ Itsuki signs. She still remember that night with great clarity. She was in her favourite pajamas and brushing her teeth when Densuke-nii barreled into the bathroom. Sue smacked him for that ("Rude!"). He was shining so bright. It took them a full minute to understand what he was saying. Densuke-nii was so frantic and tried to grab her. Another smack from Sue and he is finally coherent enough to tell them that Takeshi showed the signs.

 _Maybe that's why you're still here after all these years. So you can stop someone from doing the same mistake that you did. Takeshi is still alive today thanks to you, Densuke-nii. You were there for him._

Densuke-nii went still. Itsuki pat his arm before pulling him to a tight hug. A moment later she feel a pair of cold arms around her, followed by a sob.

* * *

"Idiots who bring down the class' average score will become scums who only burden society." Nezu said to the class, brandishing her test paper for the world to see. The number 26 is written on the right upper corner with bright red ink. "Is there kind of reason for this kind of trash to live?"

Ah, Nezu, never one to pass up the opportunity to belittle her. This would usually be followed by him bragging of his credentials. So he graduated from an elite university. The fact that he feel the need to constantly remind people of it means that behind all his bravado, Nezu is simply an insecure man trying to make himself look important.

Itsuki observe the ghosts instead of listening to Nezu. Her family is rightfully seething. The Hibari ghost assigned to Takeshi is staring at Nezu like a predator sizing up its prey. Densuke-nii gapes at the display. Oh right, they didn't have science period yesterday.

"Well, not everyone is blessed with great intelligence like me,," Nezu said smugly as he hand her the test paper. Ugh, finally. Itsuki grab hold of it at the same moment Yuki and Furi grab Nezu's pants. Uh oh, she know that look.

With a mighty yank, the twins pull down Nezu's pants.

There was complete silence… Which lasted for only a short moment before her classmates break into yelps and laughters.

Nezu jumped backwards in shock. His ankles got caught on his pants and he fell flat on his butt. The sight make the class laugh even louder. Even Itsuki can't contain her grin.

Nezu hastily pull up his pants and looked at her. Itsuki drop her grin but it's too late. A vein has popped on his forehead.

"Sawada! To the principal's office! Now!"

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Densuke-nii asked to no one in particular. It's lunchtime and Itsuki went to one of her hiding spots. Keiko-baachan is with Takeshi so Densuke-nii feel safe to follow her. "What the actual fu-"

"Language!" Tsunatoyo hissed.

Densuke-nii lowered his head, embarrassed, before turning to her. "I know that the teachers don't like you that much, Itsuki-chan, but that was-"

"Highly idiotic and not to mention illegal?" Sue supply in wry tone.

"Yes!" Densuke-nii flap his arms. "He got depantsed in front of the whole class and he want to expel you for it? And that principal is not much better! He want to put you on probation? Where is the logic in that?!"

"We're sorry!" Yuki and Furi apologised together.

"That horrible old man keep saying mean things about Itsuki-chan," Furi said tearfully. "We promised not to hurt anyone. So we-"

"What's done is done," Chiyo-baachan said in heavy tone. "It's partly our own fault for not stopping you in time. Our priority now is to find that time capsule."

The condition for her expulsion to be withdrawn is for Itsuki to find a time capsule buried somewhere in the school ground 15 years ago.

Her family had asked around. No one remember a time capsule being buried 15 years ago.

"Honestly, what is wrong with this school?" Densuke-nii gestured to the building. "It wasn't this bad when I was still alive! And Nezu! How in the world did he become a teacher?!"

That got everyone's attention.

"You know him?" Chiyo-baachan asked.

That got him to sigh. "Unfortunately. We were classmates. Nezu is a right piece of- meanie. He's a big meanie," Densuke quickly backtrack. There are children around, living or not. "He thinks that he is better than everyone else. That whatever comes out of his mouth is absolutely correct. One sure way to get him angry is to disagree with him. Basically your typical Know-It-All without the brains and all the attitude. Except worse. So much worse."

"A narcissist," Sue sums it up.

Densuke rub his chin thoughtfully, "That sounds about right. And from what I've seen today, he got worse. Something I never thought possible." He shudders.

"Considering his personality, the existence of this time capsule is questionable," Ietsugu rub his chin. "He might made that up on the spot, knowing full well that Itsuki will fail."

The ghosts glow bright at that.

Itsuki didn't see a problem with it. School is tiresome for her. The only reason she even go is because it's compulsory education. The ridicule with get worse but it's nothing Itsuki isn't used to. But her mother… Nana don't deserve this. Even if they are not close.

"So what are we going to do?" Sue fold her arms. "We only have until sundown to find this time capsule. If it even exist to begin with."

 _Why a time capsule though?_ Itsuki signed. _I never heard of a probation period or expulsion that is decided by what basically a treasure hunt. That kind of stuff only exist in mangas._

"Does it matter? Nezu and the principal are idiots. How in the world did they get their qualification to teach?" Sue scoffs.

"Wait," Densuke-nii's brows are furrowed. "I think you're onto something here, Sue-san. How in the world did Nezu get to be a teacher? And why did he chose to teach here, of all places? If he really did graduate from a top ranking university, surely he will get offer from better schools-" His eyes widened. "Shit! How did I miss that?!"

"What?" The ghosts around her shift nervously.

"You're right, Sawada-san. Nezu is an idiot. He had even worse scores than Itsuki-chan back in the day! How did he get accepted to an A-ranked university? Either he worked his butt off to raise his grades, which I know he didn't because Nezu is a lazybum. That or some deity out there made a miracle. Nezu must have cheat his way in!" More ghosts gasped as they make the connection. "Nezu hated it here, so why did he return to this school? Because he had no other choice! If I'm still alive I'll eat my own hat if Nezu is who he say he was." Densuke-nii shakes his head in disgust.

 _Then maybe the time capsule does exist. And if Nezu know it exist this whole time…_ Itsuki's eyes widened. _He either know who planted it or he's the one who planted the time capsule in the first place._

Densuke-nii smack a palm to his forehead. "Fuck! How did I forgot! It was Nezu this entire time! I saw him!"

"What!"

In an instant, a crowd is formed around him. Everyone bombard Densuke-nii with questions and a couple of threats were thrown in.

"We just wrapped up club activities that day," The baseball player start his tale, "I was returning the cleaning equipments when I saw Nezu at the playground. He was holding a spade. I found it odd at the time but I didn't think anymore of it. I bet you everything that he was burying the blasted time capsule."

"Do you remember where it was buried?" Tsunayoshi asked him.

"I did saw him digging the ground when I went back to get my things… I can't remember the exact spot. It's been 40 years. It's definitely the playground though."

"At least we know where to start," Tsunayoshi said in grim tone.

"It's a lot of ground to cover," Ieshige admitted. "And Itsuki is only one person."

Itsuki rolled up her sleeves. _Then we best start digging._

* * *

Itsuki didn't return to the classroom after lunch break is over. Kyouko has a pretty good guess what is she doing right now. She still can't believe what just happened. Nezu's pants dropped in the middle of class and he want to expel Itsuki for it. It's not her fault Nezu didn't wear his pants properly! Itsuki never even touch his person! What a strange leap of logic. Hana called Nezu every rude names in the book for his blatant abuse of power. Kyouko don't even bother to reprimand her crude language.

To make things even worse, the classmates seem to take delight of Itsuki's predicament.

Kyouko always find Hana to be too harsh for calling their male classmates monkeys but the way they taunt Itsuki after Nezu threatened her… How could people can be so casual when they are being cruel? And Kyouko and Hana were once complicit in that for keeping silent…

First Mochida and now Nezu. Itsuki just can't catch a break.

Itsuki told Hana that she had experienced pain much worse than what Mochida and everyone in this school put her through. Then Hana told her. The way Itsuki word it... It suggests that the event took place in a non school setting. The first thing that come into her mind is home. Home means family… The implication sickens her.

No wonder Itsuki has a hard time trusting people.

Kyouko need to give Itsuki space. She need to let her know that she has a choice. Her current approach won't work. Hana's is so much better. She bring with her the means that allow Itsuki to communicate. It is a gesture that shows that one wish to reach out to her. All Kyouko did so far is just talking Itsuki's ears off. She didn't take account of Itsuki's reluctance, believing that if she keep talking, her classmate will eventually crack.

Perhaps she take after her brother more than she originally thought…

It make perfect amount of sense that writing will make Itsuki less reluctant. Their classmates (and teachers) won't wait for Itsuki to write down anything. They think they can freely belittle her because they know that she can't talk. Even if Itsuki write down her complaints, Kyouko won't put it past their classmates for them to tear the paper or make it to spitballs. Worst case scenario, should Itsuki try to stand up for herself, it will only make her bullies even more relentless.

Maybe that's why she never say anything in the first place. Because Itsuki already know her effort would be fruitless. That's heartbreaking. When she claim that the worst feeling in the world is knowing no one will help you, Itsuki truly meant it. _She knows._

Kyouko need to rethink her strategy. Obviously she must bring a notepad or board next time. She should learn JSL as well. No one in their school knows Sign Language. Itsuki won't be able to doubt Kyouko's sincerity after that. Kyouko must also remember not to do it openly. She had been so open with her attempts. Kyouko don't give a single care to what the rest of her classmates think, but Itsuki definitely does. She has a damn good reason for it. She must look for a more discreet way to get closer to her.

But everything will be for a naught if Itsuki get expelled. She will have to transfer to another school.

Kyouko don't know what to she could possibly to help Itsuki but one thing for sure, she will help her.

It's high time for Itsuki to get the help that had long been denied from her.

* * *

Itsuki changed to her PE clothes. This is messy work and she want to avoid getting her school uniform dirty at all costs. She grabbed a shovel from the tool shed. Chiyo-baachan will help her by digging with her own two hands. They need to be careful about it. Thankfully the students in this school are not exactly the most observant. Oh, and not to mention she has her family and ghosts friends to keep an eye on her surrounding.

They get to work straightaway. Densuke-nii retraced his steps from 40 years ago. He couldn't remember the exact spot but he remember enough to direct her to the general area. Now to figure out how deep did Nezu dug out when he bury the time capsule. He couldn't have dug a metre deep, could he?

"Nah, I don't think so," Densuke-nii said when Itsuki told him her concern. "Adrenaline could have gave him extra strength at the time but Nezu wasn't the most athletic guy around to begin with. I doubt he could dig that deep."

So Itsuki spend the next few hours digging holes. Chiyo-baachan helped too. She is on all fours and digging with her bare hands. They could've get her another shovel but by doing so it will only spook the onlookers. They are on open grounds after all.

Passerby snickered at her but thankfully didn't do anything to hinder her. Itsuki don't think it won't last long. It's only a matter of time before someone throw insults her way- or worse.

And then Mochida decided to show his face.

Itsuki didn't exactly see him coming. The first indicator of his arrival is the collective hisses from the ghosts around her. And then she hear his laugh, mocking and cruel.

"You got what's coming for you, bitch," Mochida sneered. Itsuki don't bother to turn around to face him. He is not worth it. "You're going to get expelled. I don't know what they don't do it sooner. Everyone here are better off without you."

The ghosts hiss at the living boy. Itsuki make out one of them giving graphic description of what he is going to do Mochida after he died.

"What? No comeback?" Mochida mocked. "Hah, so you agree with me. I hope you'll die in some ditch somewhere. Like the trash you are-"

 _'No, I'm not,'_ Itsuki thought savagely. _'I am steel. I am fire. I am a Sawada. I've seen things that would've broken your mind and retain my sanity. I know more than you ever will in this lifetime. You tried to break me once. You've failed. Do you really think you will succeed this time around? No. I refuse to break by your hands.'_

And that's when Mochida has the right idea to grab her.

He let go of her forearm as soon as he lay his hand on her. Itsuki hear a loud smack. She turn around to see Mochida on the ground, Sasagawa Ryohei standing over his fallen figure. Sasagawa Ryohei has his back turned on her but it's not hard to imagine what sort of expression he's wearing right now.

"Don't you touch her," Sasagawa Ryohei growled. "If you bother her or my sister again, I will Extreme hurt you."

It does not sound like a threat. It sounds like a promise.

Mochida fled with his tail between his legs. Sasagawa Ryohei turn to face her. The look of anger in his eyes dissipates and replaced with softness. "Are you okay, Sawada?"

Itsuki nodded.

Sasagawa Ryohei looked visibly relieved. The ghosts relaxed. "I never get to thank you for what you did for my sister, Sawada. Thank you." He said with so much sincerity Itsuki straightened her back. "And Mochida will never Extreme bother you again. Just tell me and I will Extreme straighten him out. A true man don't treat girls like that."

"This boy. I like him," Iemasa point at the teenage boy.

"Give me that," Sasagawa Ryohei reach for the shovel. "Take a break. I'll continue where you left off."

Itsuki tightened her grip on the shovel.

Sasagawa Ryohei paused and retract his hand. "You want to continue digging? Without taking a break? Extreme! I'll get my own shovel then! Be right back!"

Itsuki watch Ryohei sprint to the shed and shake her head.

"Itsuki-chan!"

 _Oh, what now?_

Itsuki turn to see Sasagawa Kyouko and Kurokawa Hana running towards her.

"Itsuki-chan! All you-" *huff* "-all right? We saw Mochida-senpai from the second floor," Sasagawa Kyouko asked her.

Itsuki simply shrugged her shoulders before resuming her task.

"Where is that monkey?" Kurokawa Hana look around, murder in her eyes.

Itsuki answered by pointing to Sasagawa Ryohei's running figure. The two girls let out an "Ah" at the same time.

"I got the shovel, Sawa- Oh! Kyouko! Hana!" Sasagawa Ryohei smiled at the sight of his sister and her friend. "Are you here to help Sawada?"

"We are," Kurokawa Hana said solemnly. "You can't make us leave, Sawada. We'll give you space but we're staying."

 _Let us help you_

Itsuki can practically hear it. She want to laugh at their obvious attempt to butter up to her. But she didn't, because Grandma Sasagawa is giving her a stern look. Itsuki considered to wave them off but didn't. Her arms are sore from hours of digging. She did a good job so far to endure the pain. She is good at that. If she make any movements now… It will only hurt her arms. Itsuki doesn't have it in her to even react to that.

So she simply turn her back on them and resume her task.

They must have take it as acceptance, since they stick around. Ryohei went back to get more shovels. They spend the most part digging in silence, so Sasagawa Ryohei take it upon himself to fill the silence by talking about boxing. The ghosts stand on the sidelines, ever the spectators.

Itsuki don't know how much time have passed when her shovel hit something hard.

 _Could it be?_

* * *

They found the time capsule! They actually found it! Well, Itsuki did but the main thing is they have the time capsule! With this, Itsuki get to stay in school! To make it even sweeter, they got definitive proof that Nezu is not as smart as he claim himself to be.

And then the impossible happened.

Itsuki smiled.

Kyouko doesn't know if it counts as a smile, to be honest. They never actually see Itsuki's face, let alone expression. She knows that her classmate must have feel relieved… But there is something about that smile that just seems… Off.

She does not know what to call it. A smirk? A grin?

There is a touch of savagery in it, the way Itsuki part her lips to reveal her canine teeth like one would brandish a blade.

This is the most expressive they've seen from Itsuki.

For once, Itsuki has the upper hand.

Her classmate relish in it.

Kyouko wonder if she ever see someone smile like this before. The closest thing she can think of is Hibari-senpai.

Itsuki can be terrifying, Kyouko decided. She wonder when was the last time someone see her like this.

* * *

 **As you readers may have realised, Densuke is the dead baseball player mentioned in chapter 3. The bridge where Takeshi picked as his suicide spot is his bridge. Densuke rightfully freaked out when a kid attempt to commit suicide at the very same place where he took his own life.**

 **No Xanxus in this chapter. I'll make it up in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review!**

 **NO FLAME**


	9. Chapter 9

**who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

 **A Katekyou Hitman Reborn!** **Fan fiction**

* * *

Disclaimer: KHR do not belong to me

I apologize for any grammar mistakes and typing errors in this story. English is not my first language.

If you dislike stories with original characters in it, please turn back now.

Enjoy!

Age Reference:  
Xanxus - 16 y.o.  
Hibari - 16 y.o.  
Ryohei - 15 y.o.  
Itsuki - 14 y.o.  
Takeshi - 14 y.o.  
Kyouko - 14 y.o.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

* * *

Rumours spread like wildfire when a student spotted Hibari Kyouya storm into the principal's office. Kusakabe Tetsuya dragging Nezu and one other teacher to join him only make it even juicier. No one dared to eavesdrop, so everyone is eager to find out what exactly happened the next day.

This is what happened; Sawada Itsuki somehow found the time capsule. Instead of bringing it to Nezu and the principal, she went to Hibari Kyouya instead. Whatever is inside that time capsule is enough to piss off Hibari Kyouya. This led to Nezu fired on the spot and the principal removed from his position. Hibari Kyouya technically is not a student of Namimori Middle but who would say no to him?

Then it is announced that all teachers will be put on probationary period. Those who did not pass the evaluation will be terminated. It's obvious that Hibari Kyouya is aiming to clean up his backyard. Only the target this time is not the students.

Hana, who had seen the content of said time capsule, only have one thing to say about this whole situation.

Good riddance.

Kyouko couldn't agree more.

No one feel sorry for Nezu. Many students, like Ryohei, were subjected to belittlement by Nezu for their weak academic performance. Hence why many turned up to watch Nezu leave. The former teacher tried to intimidate the onlookers by shouting at them, but his termination means that whatever authority he has left is now null. To add the humiliation, Nezu tripped just before he walk out of the building. He fell face first and somehow his pants got undone, thus revealing his underwear for the whole faculty to see.

Kyouko is not big on the whole supernatural but it's almost as if a divine force want to dole out as much punishment on Nezu.

Goodbye, Nezu. You will not be missed.

The departure of Nezu and the principal also mark another change. Her classmates now treat Itsuki with wariness. They still exclude her but you can feel the shift in the air. It's not acceptance, far from it, but something is different.

Itsuki doesn't seem to particularly care. Why would she? Considering how they treated her all this time…

Her classmate is elusive as ever. Whenever Kyouko tried to look for her during breaks or after school hours ended, Itsuki is nowhere to be found. It's as if she put even more effort in avoiding people after Hana caught her the last two times.

It stings a little but Kyouko has been prepared for that. No one ever said it's going to be easy. She just have to think of it as befriending a stray cat. Itsuki strike her as a cat person.

Kyouko got a plan. Whether or not it will work is entirely up on Itsuki. But she got a plan nonetheless. She checked with Hana and her friend said that it's as good as any. Her brother asked her why Kyouko don't just talk to her. It's what he would do. Go march up to Itsuki and talk. Kyouko did just that and it got her nowhere.

Itsuki don't trust her. Period.

Kyouko can understand where she is coming from. She turned the other way when Itsuki needed her help. Considering her history, it must have taken a lot of effort on her part for Itsuki to _try_ to trust her back then.

Never say that Itsuki didn't _try_. She did. She really did.

Kyouko is tired of _not trying_.

She is going to try.

* * *

Another thing Xanxus lost access to following his exile is Dying Will Bullets. Xanxus can make his own bullet but Dying Will Bullet is a beast. Vongola hoard secrets like a dragon would hoard treasures. They guard it with their own life. One of Vongola's most prized possessions is the method to create Dying Will Bullet. Other Famiglias had tried to create their own version of Dying Will Bullets over the years. They either discover bullets with different kind of effect (like Tomaso's Desolation Bullet) or bullets with similar but weaker power compared to Vongola's.

Not only the method of the production is complicated, the resources needed to create Dying Will Bullet are nothing to be scoffed at. Mammon wouldn't be able to smuggle everything Xanxus needed to create his own Dying Will Bullet without tipping someone off. Even if Xanxus make an attempt, there are no guarantee that it will have the same devastating force.

If anyone is capable to produce Dying Will Bullet comparable to Vongola's own or even greater than that, it will be Verde. Money is not the problem here, but Xanxus don't doubt that Verde will try to pull something on him.

The Sun Arcobaleno's pet lizard is able to produce Dying Will Bullet within its own body. Xanxus will have to kill Reborn first to get his hands on the reptile. The World's Greatest Hitman won't go down without a fight. Xanxus don't want to add 'murder of an Arcobaleno' into his already long list of bullshit to deal with.

There is already something stupid going on in the mansion. The staff tried to hide it but Xanxus can tell something is happening. It didn't hinder with their duties nor it give Xanxus any form on inconvenience, so he don't bother to dig deeper. The staff can handle it. He is above such trivial matters anyway.

Xanxus is currently facing yet another issue…

He has too much free time in his hands.

There is always something to do back in Italy. Training, paperwork, beating up Squalo, missions, functions to attend, etc. Here, he has no purpose to leave the mansion other than to stretch his legs. Oh, his studies take up a good chunk of his time but Xanxus couldn't stay inside forever. Sooner or later he has to go outside. Only Xanxus don't have any particular destination in mind. He already memorised the whole neighborhood. Namimori have nothing to offer. At this rate, Xanxus might fuck off to the mountains to test his new firearms on some animals.

Yes, that's how desperate he is.

He could, God forbid, take up a new hobby. Civvie Girl recently take up gardening. It is infuriating enough for him to continue to watch her. Civvie Girl just had to pick gardening. It reminded him of the old fart and his stupid vegetables. Learning JSL could count as past time. Xanxus is not yet fluent with it. That and his paranoia won't let him ignore Civvie Girl for long. Civvie Girl had yet another episode where she would talk to an imaginary person. It is a hardwired habit from his childhood. Xanxus never stay away from his mother for long in fear of her hurting herself in his absence. He learned to notice the signs whenever she about to lose grip of reality and act accordingly. Civvie Girl is a different case than his mother, obviously, but he pay attention to her anyways.

He couldn't possibly have a soft spot for her. Not him. Xanxus don't do soft spots.

She just remind him of his mother, that's all.

Fuck it, he need to get out of here. The outside couldn't be any worse than the mansion. Xanxus can beat up some trash like he did the other day.

The gardener salute him when Xanxus walk out of the door. "Sir."

Xanxus spare him the barest of glance to acknowledge his presence.

He start by walking around the neighborhood. It is vastly different from the slums he grew up in. It is much more neater, for one. Parents don't have to worry about drug dealers or other shady characters lurking around these parts. No danger of stray bullets as well. No children looting over dead bodies to see if they have something worth selling for.

Japan is different Italy. Namimori is not Sicily. Xanxus understand this, but it still doesn't stop him from feeling… On edge.

 _He don't belong here._

Fucking hell, is he actually homesick? Xanxus is above such things. Yet there it is. The feeling that he has to do something. Or else he… He…

"There you are, Demon Lord!"

Xanxus wheeled around to find a brat pointing his toy sword at him. The brat can't be older than four, five at most. He glared at Xanxus with the intensity of a chipmunk.

What the hell.

"You evil villain! With my Hero Sword, I will beat you!" The brat pointed his toy sword to the sky dramatically.

 _This brat can't be fucking serious._

With a mighty yell, the brat charge at him. Squalo would have laughed at the way this brat swing his toy sword. Xanxus easily sidestep him. It's almost funny to watch the brat trying to stop himself.

"Hold, Demon Lord!" The brat screech when Xanxus start to walk away.

Xanxus can hear the running footsteps… Followed by a loud thud.

...The brat have fallen over, didn't he?

"Uh- UWAAAAAAH!"

He can feel a headache coming.

The brat is still screaming on top of his lungs.

If this is the slum, the brat will already be yelled at. Maybe get a thing or two thrown at him to shut him up. Xanxus once heard a story of a mafioso who was so annoyed by a street rat's crying that he actually shot the kid. Even Xanxus is not _that_ petty. But the urge to shoot the brat is getting stronger now.

"Shut up, brat," Xanxus growled.

The brat shuts up.

In exchange for his silence, he wet his pants.

That's it. Xanxus is going to book a hotel room tonight. He is not going to come back to this thrice damned neighborhood for another week.

The brat start to wail again.

Make that two weeks.

* * *

When Itsuki brought Tajima to the flower shop, she bought many kinds of things. Since they have limited space, she must plant a few different kind at a time. Since this is her first time, Itsuki plant tulips, strawberries and zinnias. When the first sprouts appear, Itsuki can't articulate her feelings at the time. There was the sense of accomplishment… And something.

Tajima smiled like a kid on Christmas morning when he first saw them.

Right then and there, she start to understand the appeal these plants have over him.

The strawberries have begun to bear fruit. They are still too small and too green though. She doubt they will get as big as the ones sold in supermarkets but that's a nice thought. Itsuki can't wait to taste the fruit of her labour.

It's a good for her to get to know the earth this way. Itsuki doesn't know what they'll do to her body once she died but as the Bible said; _In the sweat of thy face shalt thou eat bread, till thou return unto the ground; for out of it wast thou taken: for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return._

Maybe they'll burn her body as per Shinto customs. Maybe they'll put her body in a coffin and bury her six feet under like Ieyasu. Religion is not something Itsuki often think about. It doesn't matter anyway. She already knows what will happen to her after she die.

There is no afterlife for them. They are stuck here in this realm. Forever.

At least she won't get lonely.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya classify people to three categories.

Carnivores; few individuals who have both the influence and the strength to reinforce it. They have fangs and claws and aren't afraid to defend their territory. Usually give a good challenge when fought

Herbivores; the majority. The cowardly ones. They find safety in numbers. They are so afraid to be excluded from the herd that they'll do anything to be included. Even if it meant abandoning others or switching allegiance. Weaklings, the lot of them. Though they will fight back if they are desperate enough.

Small animals: Not quite carnivores but not quite herbivores either. Saying they are somewhere in between is not quite right either. Small animals face more challenges than the others. The type who carry all the burden on themselves. They struggle, get hurt, and keep going. They survive. They thrive.

Smalls animals are also somewhat rare. It takes some time to notice one since they are good at hiding.

Maybe that's why it took him this long to notice Sawada Itsuki.

Kyouya knows about her of course. The only mute student in Namimori Middle. Bad grades. Bottom of the food chain.

Yet it was she who brought attention to the invisible troubles in Namimori Middle.

Mochida Kensuke fashioned himself as a carnivore while in reality he is anything but. He was getting bolder in his attempt to assert authority. He made Sawada Itsuki the sacrificial lamb to show off his prowess. He didn't do anything though. He had his underlings do all the dirty work. The other herbivores just stood by and watch. They only stopped when Sawada Itsuki got injured.

Nezu Dohachiro is not even a herbivore. A parasite more like. Kyouya had heard students grumble about his behaviour before. He elected to ignore it because Nezu was doing his job. That had been a huge mistake. Nezu lied to them for twenty something years. It was Sawada Itsuki who found the proof. Nezu unknowingly dug his own grave when he sent her to a bogus treasure hunt. And the reason his deception went unnoticed for so long is because the inept principal and his fellow teachers. A change is long overdue.

The third case is Yamamoto Takeshi. Kyouya only know him as the ace of the baseball team. The herbivores put him on the pedestal for his talent in the sport. The day he showed up with his arm in cast, he attempted to jump off the roof. Kyouya would have interfere when Sawada Itsuki show up. She somehow found out about his intention and put a stop to it. Considering the situation, Kyouya gave them a pass for breaking the school rules

Kyouya had been too lax. He must take better care of his territory.

That girl has a knack of attracting trouble. Or to sniff out one, depending of how one look at it.

He could use a talent like that. It didn't hurt that Sawada Itsuki has guts. She resisted the herbivore Mochida till the very end. She did well to survive on her own to this point. Still, the girl is painfully small. Her clumsiness didn't help her case either. Sooner or later, she will need help.

Good thing Kyouya has a soft spot for small animals.

* * *

Itsuki don't know why it surprise her but she can't help but get startled when a ghost told her that Xanxus left. It's not like he leave Namimori. He just want a change of scenery. Then the ghost told her that rumours has spread around the neighborhood that he bullied a neighbour's child. In truth, the child (under the false impression that Xanxus is a demon) tried to attack him. He fell, scraped his knee and cried. Xanxus only told him to shut up. He never lay a finger on the child.

It doesn't surprise her that the neighbours twist the facts around to cast Xanxus as being worse than he appears to be. He is a mafioso. Hard to top that. Not that these women know any better. Itsuki is still annoyed for Xanxus' behalf though. Xanxus' household is not helping his case by being secretive. They are still turning away neighbours.

At least Itsuki know Xanxus' whereabout. He is staying at a hotel at the moment. The ghost told her that he will stay for two weeks at most. It will only draw suspicion if Itsuki go to the hotel. Unless a ghost need her for something, Itsuki has no business going near the hotel. She is supposed to be under the impression that Xanxus is still at the mansion.

So there is nothing else she could do but wait for Xanxus' return.

The boy's absence do benefit her.

Itsuki is facing a crisis right now.

Without her noticing, Sasagawa Kyouko went through her belongings. She did so to plant a notebook in her bag. Not just any notebook. Oh no. It's a goddamn exchange diary.

What is this? Elementary school?

It's not just Sasagawa Kyouko who wrote an entry in it. Kurokawa Hana wrote something as well.

Here's Sasagawa Kyouko's entry:

 _Hello, Itsuki-chan!_

 _I know this must have come as a surprise for you. I apologize for putting this notebook without your knowledge. I won't blame you for getting angry at me. I wholeheartedly apologize for this trick I pulled._

 _I realised that you don't like it when I badgered you. You also don't like the attention I attract from our classmates when I talk to you. Hana-chan told me that you prefer communication in written form so here it is. An exchange diary. A bit childish, I know, but it's fun!_

 _There are so many things I want to talk to you about… But I don't know where to begin. Then I realised that I don't know anything about you, Itsuki-chan. I want to get to know you more, if you let me._

 _Of course, you are welcome to ask me anything! It won't be fair if I'm the one who keep asking you questions._

 _Since this is my first entry… I think an introduction is a must, no?_

 _My name is Sasagawa Kyouko. My birthday is on March 4th. That makes me a Pisces. My blood type is O. I have two parents and older brother. You've met Ryohei-niichan. I LOVE cakes. On the third Sunday every month, I would go to the cake stores and buy as much cakes as possible! I love it even better if the cakes look cute. If I have to pick my favourite… I would say cream puffs. What about you, Itsuki-chan? Do you like sweets? What is your favourite food?_

 _As for hobby, I like doing handcrafts. Knitting, handmade dolls, making lucky charms. I always give my brother lucky charms each year. Since he is a boxer, he often get hurt. What do you like to do for fun, Itsuki-chan?_

 _I also want to apologise once again for what happened that day, Itsuki-chan. I know I sound like a broken record now but I really am remorseful. But I have to tell you the truth._

 _You changed my life, Itsuki-chan_

 _You made me take a good look at myself. You were right. I am a coward. I don't want to rock the boat. No, that's not quite right… It's more like I don't want to do anything about the situation. I don't want to take the responsibility of whatever happen afterward. I don't want to be confronted. I want everything to stay the same. So I stayed quiet and play the good girl… In a way, I think I don't want to let people down._

 _You saw me from what I am and called me out for that. You didn't let me get away with it. Hana-chan was angry but you did me a kindness. You forced me to step out from the fantasy I built and take a stand in the real world. You gave me courage._

 _I want to do the same to you. I want to hear what you have to say. I want to know your likes and dislikes. Your dreams and hope for the future. I want to build a friendship with you, if you let me._

 _The ball is in your court now. You don't have to write anything if you don't want to. I understand._

 _No pressure!_

The next page is Kurokawa Hana's entry.

 _Oh, damn. That's quite the entry you wrote there, Kyouko. Not sure how I can measure up to that. I'll try._

 _My name is Kurokawa Hana. I was born on April 20th. My blood type is AB. I am an only child. I am not that crazy over sweets like Kyouko here but I do like Mont Blanc. I don't like kids. That's becayse my extended family is MASSIVE and there are no one my age. They made me babysit so many brats all at once. You wouldn't believe the snots, the mess, the screaming. UGH._

 _Sorry, got a bit sidetracked here._

 _My hobby is fashion. I like to keep up to date with the latest trend. It's also fun to mix and match your articles. Kyouko and I like to give each other makeovers every now and then. We also go shopping together._

 _I want to apologise for all the time I call you Dame. You are not Dame. You tried harder than everyone else. I'm sorry for trying to force you to forgive Kyouko. I'm sorry I called you lifeless before. That was incredibly rude of me._

 _To borrow Kyouko's words; you made me take a good look at myself. My view on the world is so skewed. I put myself on pedestal, thinking that I know better than everyone else. I was so caught up with my own plans that I didn't take account of Kyouko's feelings. It took me awhile to realize, but I tend to idealise my past crushes. I made them out to be this mature adult-like figure, ignoring that they are still teenagers. It is unfair to them. No one is perfect._

 _The same goes to adults. I used to look up to them. To be more precise, I used to glorify adulthood. The fiasco with Nezu proved me wrong. The adults are just as fallible as us kids. And you suffered in their hands more than others, Sawada. Just because you are different from the majority, they think of you as easy target._

 _You told me that sorry doesn't magically fix everything. I agree with that. However, I want to add something to that statement._

 _It is also an opportunity._

 _What you do with it, it is entirely up to you._

 _Sorry if I sound preachy there. I don't want you to think that I'm belittling you. You are the most mature person I know. More mature than I am, that's for sure._

 _So… That's pretty much me. I'd like to hear your thoughts about it. But it's entirely up to you._

 _Oh, and Sawada? You're a pretty cool gal._

"Itsuki?" Chiyo-baachan gently touch her shoulder. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Itsuki put the notebook down. She take a few deep breaths before turning to face her audience.

 _No, I'm not okay. She signed. These girls are trying too hard._

"And you are resisting," Chiyo-baachan said. "I know you're scared, dear, but you can trust these girls. They are learning from their past mistakes. They will be more careful in the future."

 _They are doing this out of guilt._

"These girls are fourteen. You are fourteen years old. You're a teenager," Her great aunt point out. "You are too hard on them. You are too hard on _yourself_." She tilt up Itsuki's chin. "I once told you, didn't I? To never cast your gaze away from the living. It also means that you must _live_ with them. The living will return your kindness. This is _it_. You helped these girls. Now it's their turn to help _you_."

 _I need nothing from them._ Itsuki huffed stubbornly.

"Maybe so," Chiyo-baachan tilt her head. "Then why do you still give if the ghosts has nothing to give you back?"

Itsuki answered automatically. _Because they don't have anyone else to turn to._

"Then perhaps these girls could be the ones you could turn to?"

 _I don't exactly have a good track record with the living._

"I know," Chiyo-baachan looked at her sadly. "But you cannot avoid the living forever. Not as long as you're still one of them." Her gaze goes soft, "You have shown an infinite amount of ghosts kindness. And you did the same to the living, directly or not directly. Perhaps it's time for you to extend that kindness to yourself."

* * *

In Shimon Arc, Timoteo is shown to be doing some gardening. In the hotel he's staying at at the time. He actually brought his collection of plants with him to Japan. Geez, rich people. Anyways, this gives me the idea that Timoteo do gardening as a hobby.

An exchange diary is a diary shared between two or more people. They take turns writing and comment on the other person's entry. Kinda like an old fashioned chatroom. It was popular amongst young girls in Japan back in the 90s. Nowadays grade schoolers and junior high students are the ones to use them.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review!**

 **NO FLAME**


	10. Chapter 10

**who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

 **A Katekyou Hitman Reborn!** **Fan fiction**

* * *

Disclaimer: KHR do not belong to me

I apologize for any grammar mistakes and typing errors in this story. English is not my first language.

If you dislike stories with original characters in it, please turn back now.

Enjoy!

Age Reference:  
Xanxus - 16 y.o.  
Hibari - 16 y.o.  
Ryohei - 15 y.o.  
Itsuki - 14 y.o.  
Takeshi - 14 y.o.  
Kyouko - 14 y.o.

* * *

CHAPTER 10

* * *

They booked him the penthouse at the most luxurious hotel in the area. It's surprisingly lavish, considering the size of this town. The head servant tried to convince him to at least take a couple of the staffs with him but Xanxus staunchly refused. He need some time away from trashes. Not even when the head servant asked him to at least consider have a Mist to attend him from afar. In case something goes wrong.

Xanxus gave the man a beating for implying that he can't control himself. He may be Sealed but Xanxus knows how to be _stealthy_. And it's not like he will go willy nilly and shoot people left and right.

Is he temperamental? Sure. Petty? Yes. But short sighted? No.

So Xanxus spent the entirety of the first day in the penthouse. Mostly eating, drinking, and napping. Quite the hedonistic lifestyle really. On the second day, Xanxus ordered some books, files and reports to be sent to the hotel. Just because he's not there doesn't mean he couldn't know what's going on in his neighborhood.

Yes, he refer it as his neighborhood. He lives there. Might as well make it his territory. Xanxus may hated the place but it's _his_ , damnit. _His_.

Xanxus officially start his day by watching the sunrise. From the height of his penthouse, he can see just how tiny Namimori is. Still, being this high, it reminds him of the time he can _fly_.

After a quick shower and breakfast, it's time to work. The first thing on his checklist is the report. That includes updates from Italy, the running of his household and video footages of the neighborhood.

More videos of Squalo challenging swordsmen.

A video of Belphegor killing a trash, taken by Lussuria.

Another love letter from Levi.

Mammon was able to procure some more materials and will ship them to Japan as soon as possible.

Something is going down at the mansion at the moment. Whatever it is, the staffs better resolve it before Xanxus return. Or they will not just be cleaning up glass shards next time.

Now for the videos…

Civvie Girl still do her bowing routine in front of the mansion. Of course, she has no way of knowing that Xanxus isn't even at the mansion at all. The sight of her bowing still make him feel funny.

It's weakness. Whatever this feeling is. He has no use for it. Eliminating Civvie Girl will make this feeling go away. He can make it look like an accident. It's already well known in the neighborhood that Civvie Girl is not well. Her clumsiness don't exactly help her case. Accidents happen everyday. No one will look into her death. Her mother would grieve, as much as she could grieve for a daughter she don't care much for. Things will go back to normal and everyone move on with their lives.

Yet… Xanxus can't bring himself to give the order.

He hates it. He hate how Civvie Girl is able to affect him this way.

 _She made him feel warm._

It's not the same heat from Dying Will Flame. Not even close. But it's something all right. Xanxus don't want to lose that feeling, which make this whole situation even more frustrating.

Xanxus don't know know which one he hates more. For feeling like this or Civvie Girl herself.

* * *

If they thought they are safe from Hibari's scrutiny for now, the student body is sorely mistaken. The Disciplinary Committee are now questioning students. All of them. No one is exempt. Curiously, they are not in trouble. It turns out that Hibari want testimonies from students as part of his ongoing investigation with the teachers.

Once they realize they are not in trouble, the students are more than happy to spill.

Takeshi is the last of the baseball club to be questioned.

Hibari's right hand man, Kusakabe Tetsuya, is the one who brought him in.

Other students are questioned on the spot or in their clubrooms… Takeshi… Was brought to Hibari's office instead.

Hibari is seated behind the desk. His grey eyes watching his every move. Takeshi forced himself to smile.

"Herbivore."

"Yes?"

"You were trying to jump off the roof the other day."

Takeshi went rigid. Oh, God. He knows. He knows. I will be bitten to death-

"Sawada Itsuki stopped you."

Takeshi swallowed. "She-She did."

"How did she found out?"

How indeed? Takeshi has been asking the same question for years now. All he can come up with is that she is just that observant.

"I tried to jump off a bridge three years ago," Takeshi said instead. "It was a cold day. Itsuki found me. She gave me a can of coffee. And then she pulled me away. I don't know how she knows. The most important thing is that she was there."

His hand brush the bandages around his injured arm. They took off the cast yesterday. Takeshi had no idea that bandages could be warm. The worst injury he suffered before this were scraped knees and bruises from crashing to a wall.

 _And how many times have you seen Itsuki in bandages?_ A small voice whispers to him.

Takeshi internally cringed. Itsuki has suffered worse and Takeshi is ready to throw everything away over a broken arm… It made him look like a baby in comparison.

 _You could prevent half of her injuries if you were there for her. Instead you just stood there and pretend everything is fine._

Guilt. That accusing voice is his guilty conscience. Takeshi did a good job to ignore it for years but after his suicide attempt… It comes back in full force. No matter how hard Takeshi tried, he cannot shut it down.

He spent three years not doing anything. It's time to own up. Takeshi had been so careless with his life. If he could not look after himself, how could he look after another?

"Is Itsuki going to be in trouble?" Takeshi ask Hibari. If he got her in trouble because of his stupid decision-

"No."

 _Oh_

Takeshi let out the breath he's been holding.

"If you still want to die, do it outside the school ground. You'll mess up the discipline at school."

Okay. Wow. Harsh.

"Uh… Duly noted."

"Now get out from my office."

* * *

"This is stupid."

"We do what must be done, Fabio."

"Ghosts aren't real."

"Fabio, we have a psychic as Boss' Mist Guardian. An _Arcobaleno psychic_."

"You have to draw the line somewhere. I draw the line on ghosts."

"Something's not right in this place and you know it. We gotta take care of it while Boss is away. If this doesn't work, we'll call in the exorcist. Then we can wipe their memory of their time here."

" _Fine_. But do we have to wear these? We look ridiculous."

"We are _Varia_. Now zip up. Your suit and mouth both."

"And the best thing we can come up with is the Ghostbusters."

"They got the ghost in the end!"

"If a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man kill me, I'm going to haunt your ass."

"I thought you don't believe in ghosts?"

 _"I hate all of you."_

* * *

"Sawada Itsuki, please come with me."

Everyone stills at those words. Just when they thought things are starting to calm down, a member of the Disciplinary Committee would show up. Not just any member, but Hibari Kyouya's right hand man himself, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

All eyes are now on Itsuki. The girl is unreadable, as usual. She merely pack her belongings before following Kusakabe out.

Kusakabe didn't say anything when Itsuki tripped. He even helped her up. His action made the ghosts around her to slightly relax.

Kusakabe led her to Hibari's office. When they enter the room, they found Hibari sitting behind the desk, deep in paperwork. With the principal fired along with the position, the position is vacant until Hibari appoint someone. In the meantime, he is the interim principal of Namimori Middle. Students were frightened when they hear the news.

School is already hellish enough for some of them. But more power to Hibari?

Thankfully, their concern vapourised when Hibari state that he rather stick being the head of the disciplinary committee. This is only temporary. Still, he gave the school quite the scare. And that's saying something.

"Please sit," Kusakabe gesture to the couch. Itsuki take a seat. She wonder when was the last time anyone but Hibari use this couch. For her to be able to sit instead of standing… You can almost it a privilege.

Hibari is drowned in paperwork. Understandable, considering the ongoing changes in the school structure. While she wait for Hibari to address her, Itsuki watch the ghosts. Chiyohime and Sue eye Hibari critically. Ieshige stand behind Hibari to read over the documents. The children surround Kusakabe Tetsuya to admire his pompadour. A handful of Hibari ghosts are also in the room. No doubt to oversee their son trying to sort through this mess.

Not to mention this is the first contact between a living member of Hibari and Sawada after centuries.

Finally, Hibari put down his pen. "Small animal."

Well, that's not something you hear everyday.

Itsuki nod to show him that she's listening.

"How did you figure out Yamamoto Takeshi's intention to commit suicide?"

Kusakabe Tetsuya quietly put a small whiteboard and marker in front of her. Itsuki pick them up and write

 _When you are invisible, you notice all sort of things that the others missed._

Hibari considered her words. "This is not his first attempt." Itsuki give another nod. "And Nezu?"

 _I never touched him._

That's true. Kusakabe and his underlings have been thorough with their questionings. Sawada Itsuki never touch Nezu. She was just unlucky.

"What else did you notice?"

 _Too many_

She wants to say that but didn't. Itsuki put down the board and marker as show of her refusal to answer.

Hibari feel irritation flare up inside him but press it down. This small animal had been abused for God knows how long. She distrust everyone, everything. He couldn't blame her for wanting to keep her head down. That's how she survive until now.

And yet… His instinct is telling him there is something else. This small animal is not as simple as she looked. Hibari don't necessarily feel threatened by her but he feel like he is being observed right now. How he treat this small animal right now will decide his fortune. At least, that is what his instinct is telling him. His instinct never led him wrong before.

In any case, this is enough for one day.

"Leave," Hibari pick up his pen again.

Kusakabe show the small animal the way out.

The moment she step out of the room, Hibari realised the temperature had dropped without him noticing.

* * *

The Hibari family enforce order both in life and dead. Not all Hibari stay behind after their hour of death but there are enough of them who chose to. They don't meddle with the matters of the living. They had their turn. Still, they watch over them. Of course, there are moments where they want to grab their descendants and shake them and scold them. They could, if they are having a solid day, but they didn't. So they turn their attention to the ghost population in Namimori.

In a weird, roundabout way, the Hibaris are much more lenient after death. What do they gain from lording over dead people? And there is not much one can do as a ghost. But another quality the Hibaris possess is their sense of duty. They work as best as they can in their new form to maintain order in Namimori. Most of the time they show new ghosts the ropes. In rare occasions they track down ghosts that seek to harm the living.

When Itsuki enter the picture, things get easier and harder at the same time.

See, the Hibari clan are used to be the big fish in the small pond named Namimori. So what happens when they meet a cluster as large as the Sawada family?

The Hibari clan are territorial by nature. Death is a drastic change but not enough to stamp out this particular trait. It make sense for them to try to show off their power to a rival group and assert authority over them.

The Sawada Family is having none of that.

There are things that you only learn after you are dead. The Sawada Family is one of them. So many secrets, so many regrets, so many lessons. Also, you don't fuck with a ghost who is solid and full colour 24/7.

So the Hibaris leave the Sawada Family alone, for the most part. When Itsuki reveal her ability, the Hibaris are naturally drawn to her. However, her cluster don't like sharing. A pack protect their youngs. The dead Hibaris recognise this and respect it. Again, you don't want to give these people any reason to hate you.

Ghosts don't breathe but all ghosts held their breaths as they watch Hibari Kyouya and Sawada Itsuki exchanged words. It was a short meeting but the stake is too much to dismiss.

The Hibari ghosts are present not just to evaluate their Kyouya's performance but also to protect him if he decide to treat Itsuki like every other herbivores.

The last time a Sawada attack a Hibari, it was _horrifying_.

The Hibari ghosts keep other ghosts in Namimori in check. In turn, the Sawada ghosts keep the Hibaris in check.

It is a power balance that keep the peace in Namimori ghost community for a long time.

So when a third party as big as the Sawadas showed up, no one is amused. Especially when it revealed that the living this cluster is attached to someone connected to the mafia.

Not just any mafia group. It was Vongola.

It is only a matter of time before young Kyouya clash with the Vongola boy. And Itsuki will undoubtedly get involved into that mess. It will upset the peace in Namimori, both living and death.

To make matters worse, the Sawada cluster and this new cluster have a connection.

It took them awhile to piece it together but the Hibaris realised that not only the Vongola Boy (and indirectly, Vongola itself as a whole) pose a threat to the living, even the ghost community are not safe from them.

The Vongola Boy's cluster doesn't seem to realise it yet but it is only a matter of time before they figure it out themselves.

Whatever happens after that, it is the living who will ultimately decide things once and for all.

There is nothing they can do. After all, they are already dead.

* * *

Hana is not surprised when they find no exchange diary in their bags or inside their desk. It's only been a few days but Kyouko is already getting antsy. She want the result. Now. While Hana understand where she is coming from, she think that her best friend is too hasty. If Itsuki truly don't want to open up to them, they will receive the exchange diary already. With no entry in it, only blank pages.

Itsuki probably think it's some sort of joke. Maybe she want to observe them a little longer before making any decision. Maybe she just don't know what to write. If there is one thing Hana is sure of, is that Itsuki won't let them hanging for long. She will give them a response, one way or another.

It's probably for the best. Their school is undergoing drastic changes and for someone like Itsuki, it will permanently affect the rest of her days in Namimori Middle. Hana take comfort in the fact that there will never be another Nezu in this school. At least until they graduate. School already become a brighter place with him gone.

Amidst all these major changes, some things escape their classmates. But not Hana. Not since Itsuki. Not since her heart to heart talk with Kyouko.

Yamamoto Takeshi acted differently ever since he got injured.

Before Hana chalked him up as another monkey. Sure, Yamamoto is athletic and popular, but still a monkey in the end.

If there is one thing her experience with Itsuki taught her, other than the fact that adults are not perfect, is that things are not always what they seem. Including people.

Yamamoto Takeshi act more… Reserved, these days. Hana can't find another word to describe his change of behaviour. Sure, he still joked around the other guys but he also distance himself from them as well. One day, Hana caught him staring at Itsuki and it clicked.

His recent change is somehow connected to Itsuki.

Their classmate have a knack in pushing people to reach epiphany it seems.

Of course, this is just speculation on her part. Still, Hana is not even surprised anymore.

Itsuki is like a mirror. She sees you for who you are, is not afraid to point it out and make you take a look at yourself. Everything you do or say to her is the reflection of your true self. Because Itsuki is the easy target. So easy to use. They say that to see one's true character, see how they treat those beneath them.

Kyouko is confronted with her inaction and the consequences that follows.

Hana is confronted with selfishness, for she hold everyone to impossible standards centered around her and immediately dismiss those who fail to live up to it.

What did Yamamoto see? Hana wonders. Those two went to the same elementary school together. It's possible that they have history. Not that it's any of her business. It's not like Hana are friends with Yamamoto. She couldn't just walk up to him and ask. Hana continue with her observation nonetheless, because the last thing they need is for a boy to complicate things.

Itsuki didn't act any differently around the baseball player. She treat him the same way she treat everyone else. With caution. This way, Itsuki can avoid getting hurt. But it's also lonely.

Hana don't think it's healthy, especially since Itsuki is dealing with mental issues. Maybe Itsuki like solitude that much. Maybe she has friends outside of school. They don't know anything about Itsuki.

Okay, that's not entirely true. Hana knows that Itsuki had been hurt in the past. So bad that her treatment at school don't even compare. It made her wonder… If another reason Itsuki avoid everyone is to prevent another get dragged into her mess. The thought saddens her. And frighten her.

Hana is determined to find out. She don't know how she will do that but she will. Itsuki go out her way to save Kyouko from the monkey Mochida and things got out of control. What if something even worse happen and Itsuki got hurt really bad and no one knows?

Maybe she already was hurt and hid it to spare herself from more pain and pity.

Maybe Itsuki already call out for help and no one listened.

Maybe she had already given up.

Hana don't know which one is worse. The helplessness, the loneliness or the acceptance that no one will help her.

The world is cruel. Hana already seen it but only realised until now. It was largely willful ignorance on her part and the rest are innocence and luck. Hana had the luxury of not knowing until now.

How many people like Itsuki out there? How many Nezu? How many Mochida? How many girls out there that is just like the old Hana?

Maybe the world is a scary place because there are too many people who would look at one girl's clumsiness and call her No Good and think that is the sum of her worth.

It was them who made the world this way. It was them. _It was her._

So the world is cruel. She acknowledge it. Hana won't let it get to her though. She has no time to wallow in self pity when there are people like Kyouko, Itsuki and Yamamoto out there who want to be seen. To be understood.

Kyouko wrote _'did me a kindness'_ in the diary. Hana will start from there. The world could use a little kindness.

When, _not if_ , there are enough kindness, the world will learn to be kinder.

* * *

Ghosts are spilling out from Xanxus' mansion. From where she stand, Itsuki notice _half_ of Namimori ghosts population being present. When they saw her standing there, they stop whatever they're doing and wave.

Tajima emerge from the house, a big grin on his face. "Did you had a good day?" He asks her cheerfully.

Itsuki look at him and then at the mansion before turning to Tajima again. _Do I want to know?_

 _"Yes,"_ There is pure euphoria on Tajima's face. " _Oh yes._ There is so much we have to tell you."

Densuke appear next to Tajima, "You should have seen the look on their faces when we push over the bookshelves in the library!" He looked completely unrepentant.

Another step forward, "I crept behind the shower curtains like they did in that American movie!"

"I put so much detergent in the washing machines the room is filled with bubbles!" Someone from the crowd shout out gleefully.

"We turn on all the stoves in the place so it would turn on the fire alarm!"

"I managed to touch the cute one's butt!"

"Which one?"

"The one with the buzzcut!"

"Nah, the footman is cuter."

"What?" Tajima said defensively when Itsuki crossed her arms. "These clowns are 'ghost hunting,'" He said mockingly while making quotation sign with his fingers. "And you expect us to stay away?"

"This is the most fun I had in decades," One Hibari elder smirked.

Itsuki pinched the bridge of her nose.

* * *

 **Happy holidays! I hope you are having a good time this month. This year has been a crazy one for me.**

 **I don't know when my next update will be. So please don't be alarmed if I don't update/post my stories for the next few weeks.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review!**

 **NO FLAME**


	11. Chapter 11

**who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

 **A Katekyou Hitman Reborn!** **Fan fiction**

* * *

Disclaimer: KHR do not belong to me

I apologize for any grammar mistakes and typing errors in this story. English is not my first language.

If you dislike stories with original characters in it, please turn back now.

Enjoy!

Age Reference:  
Xanxus - 16 y.o.  
Hibari - 16 y.o.  
Ryohei - 15 y.o.  
Itsuki - 14 y.o.  
Takeshi - 14 y.o.  
Kyouko - 14 y.o.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

* * *

The weekend is finally here. It is most welcome. Itsuki definitely could use a break after everything that had happened in the last few days.

If only.

Itsuki has a task she need to complete. It will take a good portion of the day. It's better to do it now, while the weather is still bearable. Summer is fast approaching. Word had been sent out to the ghost community that she wouldn't be available today. Itsuki packed everything she will need for this trip the previous night.

Tajima whistle a happy tune as Itsuki water their garden. He is still high from yesterday's fiasco. Not that he and the other participants view it that way. Itsuki can understand why the ghosts couldn't resist but half of Namimori ghost population showing up? It's overkill no matter how you look at it. A few of Sawada ghosts have sneaked away to participate. They had the grace to at least pretend to be remorseful. Oh, and a handful of ghosts from Xanxus' cluster had joined in as well. Itsuki had to admit that it does sound hilarious when Tajima told them all the details.

(The ghosts don't touch Xanxus' bedroom. Itsuki wonder what the staffs make of that.)

Itsuki still feel responsible though. Maybe she could send the Varia people a fruit basket as an apology? She still got some money saved.

She took the bus. The rest of the journey is done by walking.

Few people take this path, even fewer knows what lies at the end of it. Itsuki came to this place years ago when she was old enough _(strong enough)_ to make the trip. The ghosts are silent as they march with her to their destination. Chiyohime lead the group, for she had walk down this path numerous times when she was alive. She is also the one who taught her how to do this, show her the proper steps and explained it to her.

 _It_ was in a bad shape when Itsuki first come here. She patched it up as best as she could with her tiny hands. Animals know better than to get closer to _it_ so she doesn't have to worry about coming across a wild animal. Her family stand guard to make sure nothing sneak up on her while she's working. Itsuki hate this place. She hates everything about it. But she couldn't rush the work. One small mistake and it's all over. Besides, she is the only one who can do this. _It_ was left neglected after Chiyohime died. The people who put _it_ in the first place have forgotten all about it. It was a miracle that _it_ was left undisturbed until Itsuki.

Itsuki is famished after her work is finished. She make her way back to the bus stop and eat her lunch while she wait for the next bus to arrive.

Tajima hasn't moved from his spot at the garden by the time Itsuki get home. Yukitsuna who mind the house while they are gone told them that Nana has some errands to do. Iemasa and Ietsugu went with her.

 _(At least two ghosts stay with Nana. Nana may be oblivious and not exactly Mother of the Year material, but she is theirs.)_

The moment her head hit the pillow, Itsuki drift to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

No one opposed the plan to contact an exorcist after yesterday. They spent all night to clean up the mess. The mansion is to be restored to its pristine state. There will be no clue left for Xanxus to figure out what just occurred in this place. No one is _that_ dumb to let slip to Xanxus that they tried to bust ghosts.

Oh, and they're pretty sure they will need to redo the entire plumbing in the mansion. Whatever is messing with them have messed with the plumbing as well. The toilets are flooded. There is also a strange smell permeates the residence. No success in locating its origin so far.

While some are out to see if they can procure holy water from local churches, the head butler and his assistants are nose deep in phone books. There are not many exorcists listed in those yellow pages but it doesn't matter. A phone number is all they need.

If they were in better headspace, it would occur to the members of this household to run a background check first. Or swallow their pride and ask the neighbours. They have Mist Flame users to wipe their memories. But a desperate Storm burned the hallway last night and the activity worsened as the result. Whatever they are dealing with here, Dying Will Flames don't work on them.

The protocol doesn't have anything on hostile parties that are neither flesh or machine and immune to Dying Will Flames. This matter is way above their pay grade. Better leave it to a professional who know their stuff.

The sooner they destroy whatever is inside the mansion, the better. They don't think Xanxus is keen with the idea of sleeping at the backyard like they did.

* * *

Rosa listen to her family members recount how they turn the mansion upside down yesterday. It weren't just them and Tajima. Other ghosts from all over town came over to participate. Even the Sawada cluster took part, even though it's just some of them. She didn't take part in the prank, opting to stay behind to be with her son. Xanxus decided to stay at the hotel for awhile. Rosa hope her boy will change his mind and return to the mansion. To Itsuki. They haven't gotten anywhere, true, but it make her feel better if Xanxus remain close to the girl.

A part of her got really anxious from being so far away from Itsuki. It's almost funny how fast Rosa and her family get attached to the girl. But can you blame them? For ghosts, Itsuki is hope personified. Proof that their voice can still reach the living.

There is not much Itsuki can do. At the moment her action is limited to bowing towards the mansion every morning. She still keep up with it. Xanxus rarely go outside so the neighbours have no way of knowing his absence at the moment. Itsuki stick to the routine so the staff don't get suspicious. At least her effort did not go to waste. The gardener start to greet her back when she show up in the morning.

If only her son would open his heart to Itsuki…

Rosa knows it's wistful thinking on her part. Since her death, Xanxus closed his heart to everyone. The sword wielding boy who is his Rain may have opened a tiny gap but Xanxus don't let him in either. If only there is something they can do…

She once bring up the idea for Itsuki to tell Xanxus her ability. The idea is quickly shot down by Chiyohime. Rosa tried to reason with her, argued and threw a tantrum but Chiyohime remain firm. It almost come to the point where Rosa want to slap her. Yet she hesitated, because Chiyohime easily overpowered her.

Later on, her family pulled her aside. _Consider how Xanxus will see it_ , they told her. A girl whom he barely knows claim that she speak to his dead mother. Xanxus won't take that well. Itsuki will end up getting hurt in his hands. Chiyohime and her cluster want to avoid that scenario. Rosa had to admit that they have a point. She doesn't want Itsuki to get hurt either. But surely her son will believe her if Itsuki tell him things only Rosa and Xanxus know about. But will Xanxus listen long enough for Itsuki to get to that point? Rosa can't say.

Worse than Xanxus not believing her, he might mistake Itsuki as a spy. They already know that Xanxus consider to have Itsuki removed. Her son view the girl as _weakness_. He hates weakness. They can't have Itsuki dying on them. The Sawada cluster won't stand for it. Heck, the ghost population in Namimori will turn on them if anything happened to Itsuki. It's not hard to imagine the Hibari ghosts turn a blind eye if someone attack Xanxus as form of vengeance. They might take it one step further and destroy Xanxus' soul. Rosa knows for certain if someone harm her son, she will destroy their ghost as well as payback. After Xanxus get his hands on that horrible old man, Rosa will finish him once and for all by ripping his soul to pieces. So Rosa can't truly fault the local ghosts for being protective.

Just like Xanxus who hasn't been idle at the hotel, his cluster aren't being idle either. The Sawada cluster still visit them to give them lessons in Sign Language. Rosa's cluster teach them Italian in return. Usually they would do this after Itsuki is asleep. Ghosts don't need sleep after all. Also, they would be too distracted from learning/teaching if the girl is awake. Rosa can't wait to have a full conversation in Sign Language with Itsuki. The girl is unbelievably happy when Rosa signed 'good morning' to her the other day. Imagine how elated Itsuki would be if they can have a proper conversation.

Such a sweet, sad girl. Xanxus can be good to her, if only he would stop being so stubborn.

* * *

Ryohei know he isn't smart. Math makes his head woozy and Japanese isn't any better. He is also aware that not everyone likes him. He can be too much for them. Too much can be too loud, too energetic or too stubborn. It's the first one in most cases.

It also come to his notice lately that he didn't pay enough attention to his surroundings.

His little sister Kyouko had been harassed for months. _Months!_ By that kendo bastard Mochida. He always brag of how much more popular kendo is compared to boxing. Popularity was the last thing in Ryohei's mind when he signed up for the junior boxing club. Besides, the boxing club have more accomplishments than the kendo club. Something Mochida always conveniently forget.

And apparently everyone knew about it.

Ryohei can't believe it. Why didn't anyone tell him? He can understand Kyouko's hesitation but how come Hana didn't say anything? She is just as protective as him when it comes to Kyouko. Even if Kyouko sworn her to secrecy, Hana should at least tried to talk her out of it.

In the end, Sawada Itsuki decided to end this farce once and for all. She brought Kyouko to him. The whole mess can be ended right then and there if Kyouko just tell him the truth. Okay, Ryohei might overreact but he won't go as far to do what Mochida did. That's just… Not okay. So not Extreme. Not manly at all. Mochida chose the cowardly way.

Ryohei gave Kyouko a few choice of words when she finally came clean to him. He didn't bother to hide his disappointment. It had _hurt_ , telling that to Kyouko. But he must not coddle her.

He went after Mochida next. Hibari got to him first, and Ryohei don't have the habit of kicking a man when he's down so he just yelled at him.

He tried to find Sawada at school but the girl is as slippery as an eel. Ryohei finally got to meet her when she was out digging at the playground. A task from Nezu and the principal. Fail to complete it and Sawada will be expelled. When Ryohei hear the reason behind the punishment (what else could it be), never he feel that much urge to punch a teacher before.

Ryohei finally got his wish to punch Mochida when he saw him threaten Sawada. He offered to help her to find the time capsule. Kyouko and Hana joined them. They found the time capsule in the end. Nezu ended up being the one to leave Namimori Middle. Sawada get to stay.

Hibari is currently doing a sweep at school. Kyouko and Hana are scheming to befriend Sawada. Ryohei think they should just walk up to her and talk but Kyouko said no. She already did that and it got her nowhere. Sawada is like a stray cat, Kyouko told him. One that don't trust human.

"She tried to trust me once, and I let her down," Kyouko told him.

Burned once, twice shy. Ryohei completely understood the meaning of those words now.

He recall how Sawada barely react when Mochida trash talk her. She didn't flinch when he grabbed her. As if… She's used to this kind of treatment. Who knows what else she had went through?

Ryohei knows what happened between her and the kendo club. The whole school know it. But the teachers didn't do anything to punish Mochida and his floozies. Maybe they thought Hibari is punishment enough. But it still doesn't change the fact that they literally tortured Sawada.

If Ryohei _knows_ it's torture, so can everybody else.

And they did _nothing_.

The students only watched. The teachers didn't punish Mochida and the kendo club for their crime. Ryohei wonder if they will do or say differently if the victim wasn't Sawada.

Thank Kami Hibari is cleaning up the place. It's about time.

Ryohei took up boxing in the first place so he can protect others. What use is his strength if he can't even protect one person? He will not let anyone get hurt or bullied under his watch. Not if he can help it.

* * *

He already finished his work for today so Xanxus decided that going through his step brothers' murder cases will be a good way to pass the time. That's how bored he is.

Enrico was the most experienced combatant out of the four brothers. Xanxus exceed him in terms of raw power. He put up a good fight when they ambushed him. Enrico killed a handful of people in his escape. They were this close to get him to safety when a sniper took out his Guardians and then Enrico himself.

The attack took place right after Enrico finished a meeting with a lesser Famiglia. Those scums also lost their heir in the attack. An investigation was launched almost immediately. They need to ascertain if this was an attack on Vongola or the other Famiglia. Or both.

The dead attackers were mercenaries. The sniper that is responsible for Enrico's death left no trace behind. Even Xanxus came up empty when he investigate the attack on his own. And he _always_ get result.

This proved that whoever was behind this attack is immensely powerful, have balls of steel or incredibly daring.

And unbelievably stupid.

History has shown again and again that all attack on Vongola end with their adversary completely ruined.

When you make Vongola your enemy, it is the same as signing your own death warrant.

Massimo was abducted. They launched a search after an hour passed when his Storm failed to report. They found Massimo's Guardians, or what remain of them, in the corners of Sicily. Inside his Lightning's pocket they slipped a picture of Massimo drowning.

Massimo was last seen alive at a hotel. He was invited to a function. They investigated the partygoers and hotel staffs. Their alibis checked out, all of them.

Massimo's body was never found.

They buried an empty casket. As soon as the reception is over the old coot ordered the investigations to stop. Federico tried to talk him out of it. No dice.

Xanxus had scoffed at his attitude. He knows mafioso who did more than the old fucker when their children were murdered. Blood debt, all out war, _something_. Timoteo just… sit there. Not doing anything.

What an absolute trash.

Xanxus and his close associates fall under suspicion. The Varia specialised in assassination. But for once, Xanxus and the Varia have nothing to do with either deaths. Not that Xanxus never been tempted to issue the order.

What is clear to everyone is that Vongola is being targeted. It's not like it's anything new. Many Famiglias and individuals are vying for the top spot. Keep on dreaming, trashes But for two Vongola heirs to be eliminated in less than one year… If they go by the order of succession, Federico will be next. Xanxus will be last.

The staff back in the mansion, while loyal, are not field agents. They might hold out but ultimately outmatched by whoever behind the attacks.

Could the military be the one responsible? A possibility but their spies in the Italian government couldn't find any proof. There are no mentions of black ops linked to Vongola.

Maybe someone in the Alliance want to topple Vongola. Xanxus immediately dismiss the Cavanolle. Dino trash don't have what it takes to pull this off. Xanxus' personal enemies have been accounted for. They are all dead except for the old fucker and Ottavio.

The Arcobaleno? Lal Mirch too loyal. Verde has nothing to gain. Mammon won't hide this from him. Reborn is too close to the old scum. Colonello wants to remain neutral. So is Fon. Aria has no reason to kill off Vongola's heirs.

Daniella killed off all pretenders before she assume power. Iemitsu may be a Grade A Asshole but he wouldn't go as far as to have two heirs killed.

Xanxus hesitated here but he must not dismiss the possibility that Timoteo might be behind the deaths of his sons. Could the old fucker really be that greedy?

In any case, someone want to behead Vongola badly. The question is, who?

* * *

A pair of cold hands shake her awake. Itsuki blinked blearily. The ghosts are whispering to themselves. You can feel anxiety in the air. Chiyohime have a grim expression on her face. Standing next to her is-

 _Oh_

Itsuki sit right up. She bow her head in greeting. The ghost next to Chiyohime return her gesture in kind.

 _Did our neighbours saw you?_ Itsuki signed.

The ghost shake his head.

 _What news from Italy? From Ieyasu-jii?_

"The Vongola Ring have rejected Timoteo. It's only a matter of time before he has to step down as leader. The third son will inherit in half a year. Ieyasu-sama doubt that Timoteo will easily relinquish the ring. It also mean to give up control over Vongola and the Alliance."

Half a year.

Can Xanxus hold out for that long? No, of course he can. If Itsuki can survive being Sealed for years, so can he.

The problem is, can Federico live long enough to inherit the Vongola Ring?

They still need to deal with the forces responsible for Enrico's and Massimo's death. It's only a matter of time before Iemitsu or herself is targeted. They need to consolidate their forces before their time comes.

Good as they may be in espionage, ghosts can't do anything else.

Their best chance to survive the upcoming storm, to get her Seal lifted, and to achieve their ultimate goal is to team up with Xanxus. He has the resources, manpower and direct access to the mafia in general.

"Have you found _that_ person yet?" Chiyohime asked the runner ghost.

He shook his head.

Chiyohime straighten up. "We have to finish this in 6 months."

Itsuki look outside the window, at the setting sun.

She must stay alive for the next six months.

* * *

 **The Daily Life Arc is nearing its end. Just a couple more chapters and we'll enter a new arc. Will Itsuki tell Xanxus about his ghostly situation? Will Kyouko and Hana get Itsuki to open up? Will Tajima take a chill pill? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review!**

 **NO FLAME**


	12. Chapter 12

**who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

 **A Katekyou Hitman Reborn!** **Fan fiction**

* * *

Disclaimer: KHR do not belong to me

I apologize for any grammar mistakes and typing errors in this story. English is not my first language.

If you dislike stories with original characters in it, please turn back now.

Enjoy!

Age Reference:  
Xanxus - 16 y.o.  
Hibari - 16 y.o.  
Ryohei - 15 y.o.  
Itsuki - 14 y.o.  
Takeshi - 14 y.o.  
Kyouko - 14 y.o.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

* * *

Tajima barrelled his way into the Sawada household. Not that he needed to, because the resident ghosts know that he is pretty much harmless, if a bit dramatic. Out of excitement, he rushed into the house like a man fleeing a mob.

"You will never believe!" He all but yelled as he phased through the wall.

Itsuki, who is trying and failing to solve a math problem, welcomes this distraction.

"The morons actually called in a medium!"

All ghosts in the room perked up at that. Ghosts have little patience for those who claim to be a medium, shaman or something similar. Sometimes they do come across individuals who can sense their presence, but it was nothing like how television depict them. Self proclaimed psychic make up nonsense about hearing the departed's voice from the afterlife, silly Americans with their thermal reading gadgets, teenagers treating the Ouija board like a game. The real deal is much harder to find.

"The medium will be here in the morning," Tajima tells them. "We must spread the word. And strategy meeting! Do you have an unused marker? I ran out of those after I used it all up, among other things, to create a suspicious 'stain' on the ceiling." He snickers. "I'm thinking little handprints next. Are any of you brats interested?"

 _"Yeeeeees!"_ A chorus of children answered back. Yuki and Furi as their leaders. Several ghosts have already left to recruit other ghosts in town.

Itsuki massages her temple. She had hoped that Tajima would mellow out after she started a garden for him. It worked, for a while. But Tajima had too much fun in tormenting the Varia to stop. Now half of Namimori ghosts are trying to make it a weekly entertainment. The last 'haunting' was a great hit. They still couldn't get over the Ghostbusters costume.

That bit was _hilarious_ , Itsuki had to admit.

Thankfully, they listened to Itsuki when she told them no. Chiyo-baachan backed her up. Wise Chiyohime, ever the voice of reason whose authority is acknowledged by everyone. Be it family members and outsiders. She will put a stop to this nonsense-

"No one get to deliver the finishing blow but me," Chiyohime declares.

Tajima put his hand over his heart, "No one will interfere, I promise you."

"Oh, sweetheart," Chiyohime smiles when Itsuki give her a scandalised look. "You know that you won't let this con man go unpunished either. I am merely an instrument of justice. You know how I feel about liars."

 _The place almost blew up last time!_

"Eh, shame that it didn't," Tajima shrugged.

 _Someone got sexually harassed._

"It won't happen again," The old man promises.

 _We might tip the Varia off._

"If they as much as lay a finger on you, they will not escape Namimori's wrath," Chiyohime stroked her face. "I will be there to make sure they won't step out of line. _I_ won't touch them."

Itsuki sighed. There's no changing their mind. She can already feel a headache coming.

 _Don't blow stuff up._

"Deal," Chiyohime and Tajima answered the same time. The latter grudgingly.

Itsuki nodded slowly. With that settled, she tackled her homework once more.

* * *

Fabio doesn't want to talk about That Day. He just wants to put it all behind him and move on. Sadly, his wish is merely a pipe dream. The Problem is very real. It shows no sign of going away anytime soon. Something must be done. After That Day, everyone agreed to bring in an exorcist.

They have been defeated by whatever lurks within these walls. A terrifying foe whose identity is a complete mystery.

Fabio is not ready to admit it out loud but he won't debunk the ghost theory.

Others have engaged in an intense discussion to figure out the true nature of their adversary. Everyone agrees that it is not human, but they don't know what it is exactly. His bunkmate (tentmate?) is convinced it's a vampire. So convinced that he bought a kilogram worth of garlic. Fabio wanted to smack him. Now their shared tent smells like garlic.

Someone bought a book about Japanese mythological creatures. Nothing matches in the descriptions listed in the book. The movie buffs amongst them tried to contribute, but after the disaster with the Ghostbuster getup, they were brushed off.

Even the skeptics such as Fabio didn't protest the head butler's decision to call in a medium. That's how desperate they are. It's either that or Boss. For some reason, the enemy left Boss' room untouched. Maybe Boss is just that fearsome that their invisible enemy doesn't dare to mess with him.

They have yet to talk of their next move if the medium failed. Tell the boss?

 _Ha!_

No.

The morning the medium is scheduled to come, it is Fabio's turn to clean Boss' room. The enemy never bothered with this place so Fabio allowed himself to relax.

He is in the middle of cleaning the window when Braids come to view.

Everyone got their own nickname for her. Girl Next Door, Civvie Next Door, Creepy Girl, etc. Fabio calls her Braids. Original.

Anyways.

Braids do her thing of bowing in front of the mansion. She's been doing that since Boss escorted her home on a rainy day. That was arguably the nicest thing Boss had ever done to anyone. And they got it all on tape.

Boss started to learn Japanese Sign Language after this one encounter with Braids. The entire household followed his example, in case Boss brought her over. An unlikely scenario but Boss is unpredictable as of late. It's better to be prepared. Boss ordered them to send over Braids' security footage so they can't say he lost interest in her.

At least Braids is tangible.

Fabio picks up the laundry basket and walks out of the bedroom.

An hour later, someone rang the doorbell. Everyone scrambled to their position.

The medium has arrived.

The medium is a skinny man in his forties. He is dressed in all black. His shoulder length hair is tied to a ponytail. Fabio can't see his eyes. They are hidden behind a pair of round sunglasses.

Fabio watched as the head butler filled him in with the details. The last known death happened a few years ago (the previous owner died from old age). The construction workers reported 'disturbances of unexplainable causes' that followed after the demolition of the previous houses. Coworkers take turns to inform the medium their experiences. Cold spots, missing items, wailing and so on.

The medium didn't make any moves except to give the barest nods. His expression didn't change when the head butler played the Ketchup Ghost footage on his phone. Fabio appreciate his composure.

His admiration is shattered to tiny pieces not five minutes later. The medium is more interested in the artwork than the 'threat'. The head butler caught on this as well. The medium barely listens to him when they show the 'hot spots'. When his back is turned, Fabio makes eye contact with the head butler. The older man shook his head. Damn it.

He can't believe the thought would ever cross his mind but Fabio won't mind for the so-called-ghosts to show up now.

(Little does Fabio know, the ghosts are already present. Densuke stands directly in front of the medium, flailing his arms. The others followed his example and this led to an impromptu dance party. The medium remains oblivious.

Tajima snickered at the scene. He looks at his partner in crime, Chiyohime. "Now?"

Chiyohime gave him the nod. "Now.")

* * *

Itsuki hates group projects the most.

She always gets picked last. The leftover. Her class has an odd number of students so someone always gets left out. That someone ends up being her. Itsuki is at an even greater disadvantage in English classes when they are doing dialogues. She always gets ignored by her group, and then they talk about her behind her back. Their complaints never change. Dame Itsuki not pulling her weight. She did actually. Itsuki does her share of work and submit it to the group. She wrote down her ideas and opinions on the board. She literally shove it to a classmate's face once and still got ignored.

The group barely passed and they blamed her for it.

So, yeah, Itsuki doesn't have the greatest experience when it comes to group projects.

Which is why it irks her to no end when she ends up in the same group as Sasagawa Kyouko, Kurokawa Hana and Yamamoto Takeshi. The girls approached them first. Then Yamamoto asked if he could join their group. The only reason Itsuki accepted their offer in the first place is because she is tired of being the leftovers again.

"Now discuss with your group what topic you will cover for the class newspaper," said their homeroom teacher.

"Okay, what should we cover?" Kurokawa Hana picked up her pen to write down ideas. "It's a newspaper for middle schoolers. The topic shouldn't be anything too heavy."

"Onii-chan's group covered the Seven Mysteries of the School for their article," Sasagawa Kyouko told them. "So we need to cross that one."

"Ah, I remember that. My senpai from the baseball club tried to take a picture of the library ghost," Yamamoto Takeshi chuckled.

Kurokawa Hana scoffs, "Ghosts aren't real."

Oh, they very much do. Itsuki watch Grandma Sasagawa share an amused look with Keiko-baa. The library ghost is real as well. It was a teacher born in the Showa era, decades prior to Namimori Middle's establishment. The library is where the old school building once stood. His existence became known when a student spotted him on a solid day. Sensei is a nice person. He helped Itsuki last year finding the book she needed for Japanese homework.

"How about we write about clubs in this school? Like their accomplishments and history… Our Disciplinary Committee is pretty strong," Sasagawa Kyouko suggests.

Everyone stares at her.

"Kyouko…," Kurokawa Hana gave her best friend a look. "Do you really think Hibari will agree to an interview? Or have his photo taken?"

Kyouko blushed. "Right… I don't know why I think it's such a good idea."

Yamamoto Takeshi is quick to cheer her up, "No, no. I think it's a good idea. Minus the Disciplinary Committee. We can shed more spotlight on less popular clubs."

Kurokawa Hana wrote it down. "Sawada, do you have any suggestions?"

Itsuki can't help but get startled when Hana addresses her. Everyone waits patiently for her response. Cautiously, Itsuki starts to write.

Vegetables & Fruits You Can Grow At Home

The other three looked surprised. Because of her chosen topic or because she writes at all, Itsuki can't tell. Whatever it was, it got them to smile.

"That's an interesting idea but we're talking about middle school kids here," Kurokawa Hana told her.

Oh, right. She didn't factor that in.

"But I think it will be interesting to take this outside of school," Hana wrote it down.

"How about we write an article about Namimori? Popular shops, historical landmarks or hidden attractions…," Kyouko suggests.

"I like it," Takeshi nodded.

Itsuki gives a thumbs up. She just wants this to be over with.

"Then it's settled," Hana underlined it. "Let's go tell the teacher."

The teacher approved of their chosen topic.

The other three kids exchanged their phone numbers. Itsuki doesn't own a phone so she (reluctantly) gives them her address and landline number.

Because Takeshi has baseball practise, the group agreed to do their exploring on the weekend. Tomorrow they will bring a list of places they want to check out. Hana's father owned a digital camera they can borrow.

While the others talk, Itsuki looks out the window. Is everything okay back in the mansion?

* * *

Everything is _not_ okay in the mansion.

At least, that's how it is to the Varia household and the medium.

Doors have been slammed. Breakables thrown at them (and once at the medium's face). Fabio and a few others dived to catch the objects in time. These things are expensive, yo. Loud thumping can be heard from the second floor but when investigated, there was no one. They watched in horror as the hands of the grandfather clock spin on their own. Not even the head butler can hide his wince when it chimes.

The medium was cool and collected upon arrival. Now he looked crazed and shaking like a leaf.

He tried to 'reason' with the ghosts but he only made the activity even worse.

It came to a point where the head butler told the medium to shut up.

Fabio dearly hopes the civilian won't piss himself.

Everyone turns their head when they hear the soft melody of a piano. A grand piano is one property among many that have been brought into the mansion. It is more of a statement of wealth than musical instrument since no one ever used it.

And now it's being used.

Aside from Boss, everyone is accounted for. So that only leaves…

It doesn't sound like a song. More like a child experimenting with the keys. Somehow that makes it even worse.

"I've had it!" The medium threw up his hands. "I didn't sign up for this shit!"

The medium ran out of the room. They tried to follow him but the door slammed shut in front of them. No matter how hard they try to open it, it won't budge.

A scream echoes throughout the hallway. Just in time when they burn down the door.

Fabio got out first. No sign of the wretched civvie. He hoped the enemy didn't kill him yet. Hiding a body is such a pain.

(The man struggle against his invisible captors but it's useless. The sparsely decorated room make the perfect stage. Now the final act will take place. The others back off without needing to be told. Chiyohime stand in front of the wretched man.

What is the expression popular with youngsters these days? Oh, right.

"I can see right through you, whore."

The wretched man's scream is music to her ears.)

* * *

"Aaaah! The front door is wide open!"

"Crap! He's already gone!"

"Why are there no guards at the gates?!"

"Quick! Capture him! We must wipe his memory!"

"Wait! Did you hear that?"

"Now is not the time-"

"No! Listen!"

"It's… The piano again?"

"It's playing a proper tune now."

"Wait. I know this song."

"...The Scooby Doo theme song?"

 _"Son of a-"_

* * *

Xanxus decided that today is a good day to stretch his legs. He already explored the shopping district the other day, let's go somewhere else. It turned into a trip to the outskirts of Namimori.

Not much traffic around these parts. No lowlifes to bother him. Xanxus welcomes the peace, but a part of him itches for a fight. Not beating scumbags to a pulp mind you, but an actual fight. A challenge. It's been so long. He might die of boredom first before the Seal done him in.

It's unbecoming for the future leader of Vongola to pick fights in the street, but Xanxus is at his limit here. Should he go bother the locals? His options are the Momokyokai yakuza group and Hibari clan. Fon has ties with the latter. Worth looking into at least. He'll order the staff back in the mansion to dig up more information.

In the meantime, he'll wait until sundown before he heads back to the hotel. Maybe stop by at local bars. Xanxus have developed a liking to sake.

It's only a matter of time before Squalo comes to Asia in his quest to challenge other swordsmen. Maybe Xanxus should order him to come to Namimori first…

...He is not lonely. He's not.

Xanxus has yet to reach a point where he want to see the shark's stupid face.

Fuck, feelings.

Xanxus need to punch something.

It was then he noticed several figures in the distance. They are wearing Japanese school uniform… Gakuran? And damn, don't they look ugly as hell. They swagger as if they own this place. One of them notice Xanxus and-

Well

No sense in letting an opportunity go to waste. Especially when it presents itself before him.

A trash purposely bump against him. Then they start yelling about compensation and gaijins. Fuck, is this the only trick the assholes in this country know?

Xanxus internally shrug. At least there are more scumbags than last time.

By the time Xanxus reduces their number to half, another trash makes an appearance. One look at the newcomer and Xanxus internally groan.

 _'Great, Fon's great nephew.'_

The great nephew in question pulled out a pair of tonfas. So those are his chosen weapons. Guns are still better though. Not that Xanxus needs them to teach these scumbags a lesson.

"You herbivores dare to crowd in front me," Fon's great nephew smirks. "I'll bite you to death."

And then he _lunged_.

It doesn't take long until the two of them are the only ones left standing.

Xanxus will admit that Tonfa is the least boring person this town has to offer so far. He even has the guts to threaten him. This guy got balls at least.

Unfortunately for Hibari Kyouya, Xanxus is _better_.

* * *

The shit eating grin on Tajima's face is all Itsuki needed to know. Chiyohime-baa looked entirely pleased with herself. Half of Namimori Ghost Population crowd the neighborhood. No, wait. More than half? Itsuki pity the poor souls residing in the mansion.

They walk her through it as Itsuki works in her garden.

The so called medium ran, they told her. He didn't get far though. The Varia caught up with him. They didn't kill the idiot, just wiped his memory with Mist Flame. Then they dropped him off at the other side of town. The Varia being Varia, you can bet that they did throughout the job to clean the medium's head of any memory regarding the mansion. The ghosts will keep an eye on him for a bit longer. Just in case.

Chiyohime don't bother to hide her disappointment. "It's a shame that the man won't remember much about me. I do hope that he drop the con entirely."

Itsuki hopes the so-called medium learns his lesson. Ghosts are petty.

While the ghosts discuss their next prank, Itsuki focuses on her plants. The strawberries bear fruit. The strawberries are small but very much ripe. Itsuki picked one.

She grew this. Her. Dame Tsuki.

She looks up to Tajima. The man stares back. "Hey, I can't eat that. My current body doesn't allow indigestion. It's up to you what to do with it."

Itsuki looked back at the small red fruit in her hand. She didn't move for a long time. Long enough for the ghosts to shift around. She takes a bit.

Sour.

Like, really sour.

It tastes so bad.

Yet something warm bubble in her chest.

* * *

Xanxus return to the hotel bloodied but triumphant.

He ended the day with a bottle of bourbon and his favourite steak.

Sleep comes easily to him that night.

* * *

The following morning, Namimori Middle is flabbergasted to find a battered Hibari Kyouya. He glowered at anyone who looked at him. Students move out of the way in fear of his wrath. A worried Kusakabe trail after his leader.

"Did you see Hibari-senpai's face?" Kyouko nudges her friend after Hibari walks past them in the hallway.

"I did. Someone won against him?" Hana whispers. It's a scary thought. Someone stronger than Hibari. "I doubt it's someone from our school."

Ryohei challenges Hibari on a weekly basis and always comes out as the loser. Kusakabe is too loyal to pick a fight with Hibari. Other monkeys in this school have been beaten by him at least once. No one dared to challenge him for a second time. So it got to be an outsider.

As callous as he may be, Hibari makes sure they are safe. He shields them from worse human beings such as drug dealers or con artists. The police force in this town doesn't have a lot of resources. Hibari and the Disciplinary Committee have proven themselves to be the more effective force from time and time again. It must hurt. For a group of teenagers to do better than the actual adults. But it is also the truth.

Hibari is not perfect. Far from it. But he always stays true to his word. He can be depended on. The same cannot be said about most adults.

Lunch is nothing but one huge gossip session as everyone in class huddles together to discuss this development. Itsuki left the classroom behind as usual.

One monkey theorised that it was the yakuza. He always knew the day would come when Hibari started butting heads with them.

Another monkey believes that Hibari challenged someone from his own family. No one dared to continue that line of thought. The implication is too much.

Someone theorised that he got into a fight with a cryptid. It says a lot about the sheer absurdity of this situation when Hana of all people did not dismiss it immediately.

Namimori is… Weird. Hana will not deny that. She stopped thinking about it in 6th grade for her sanity's sake. Life's easier that way.

They are no closer to think of a plausible answer when lunch is over. Itsuki returned to class, and the teacher not long after that.

Itsuki uncharacteristically approached them first during lunch break. She slid a piece of paper over Hana's desk and walked away before Hana can as much as talk. Looking over the paper, Hana realised that she had written down a list. The names of streets, shops and even places Hana never hear about. Itsuki had written a brief explanation of the historical significance of each place.

Oldest dry goods shop in Namimori. Sake distillery that has since closed down at the end of the Showa era. Front for the black market during the war. Location for a silver screen film that Hana never heard before. The list goes on. More than the rest of them have put together.

Itsuki really put a lot of thought into this.

Hana feels oddly touched.

She showed it to Kyouko and Takeshi. They too share Hana's surprise. They came to an agreement to check out the dry goods shop or film location later this week. Depending on how much information they can gather, next week they will check a third or fourth location. They will use the remaining two weeks to write the article. Yamamoto has baseball practise so he can't stay for long. They decided to split rather than go together as a group. Hana is the one to tell Itsuki this since she came for her earlier. The girl simply nods.

This assignment is off to a good start.

Hana has a feeling that this assignment will bring all of them closer. Even Yamamoto.

Speaking of Yamamoto…

Hana cornered him behind the school gym when the teen was on water break. Yamamoto gave her a lazy wave when he saw her coming.

"I don't know what your deal with Itsuki is," Hana starts. It didn't escape her the way Yamamoto went rigid at the mention of that name. "But that girl has gone through alot. She doesn't need anymore issues on her plate. If you mess with her, I will make you regret it. Understood?"

To her shock, Takeshi merely smiled at her threat. It is not a confused smile or a placating one. It's a knowing smile. Something in Yamamoto's eyes when he looked at her made Hana's heart clench.

"I won't," Takeshi told her. "God knows I have done absolutely nothing for Itsuki in the last three years."

Hana went on the offensive straight away. "Yamamoto Takeshi, what did you do?"

Yamamoto's shoulders slumped. "The question is, what didn't I do?" His eyes go distant for a moment there before he focuses back on her. "Don't worry, Kurokawa. I won't hurt Itsuki. I owe her that much."

He then took his leave.

So that checks her theory that Takeshi and Itsuki have history. There are still some gaps to be filled though. Such as what exactly happened between them. It is not Hana's place to meddle but oh how she wanted to.

She wanted to know.

* * *

Telling his father the truth had been the hardest thing Takeshi had ever done. The look of heartbreak in Pops' eyes when Takeshi told him about his attempts is… Takeshi swore that he will do better right then and there. He may have let go of himself but Pops have not. Itsuki, aloof as she may be, have not given up on him yet. Takeshi owes it to them to be better.

He took the first step for improvement by meeting a therapist. Takeshi opposed it at first, worried that it would cause a burden to their finances but Pops told him not to worry about it. It was awkward to tell a complete stranger everything but Takeshi felt oddly lighter after he did. Perhaps it is because the therapist is someone wholly new? Someone he doesn't have history with?

 _("Have you talked to Sawada-san since that day?" His therapist asked him. "She has become a huge part in your life. Her and your father. You think you owe her a debt. At your lowest point, you were hoping for her to show up. You subconsciously want her support. But you also have hurt her with your inaction. It is a tangled mess. But here you are, taking the next step towards healing. Perhaps you could help Sawada-san with hers too. It will do both of you good.")_

His therapist thinks it's good for him to have a talk with Itsuki. Takeshi thinks Itsuki doesn't hate him… But he never truly knows, does he? He doesn't know anything about the girl. Yet Itsuki saved his life. Twice. She knows him enough to figure out that he is suicidal. Tsuyoshi doesn't know, because Takeshi didn't talk to him. They speak to each other, but they don't _talk_. There is a difference. It made Takeshi realise that he never had an honest talk with anyone for years now. The closest thing he had was that one conversation with Itsuki on the rooftop that day. It was barely a conversation because Itsuki can't talk back. Not her fault. Yamamoto doesn't understand Sign Language and Itsuki doesn't have any paper with her. But Takeshi was being _honest_ at that time. Later on he realised how relieved he felt once the shock was over.

He wants people to be honest with him too. Takeshi realised that now. He _needed_ it.

So that's why he joined the same group as Itsuki for the group project. Itsuki doesn't seem to be bothered by his presence. Kurokawa must have noticed something. Why else did she issue that warning to him? It made Takeshi relieved that Itsuki has someone on her corner at last.

Sasagawa texted him that he and Itsuki will cover the silver movie shooting site on Sunday. Itsuki doesn't own a phone so Takeshi can't contact her until then. There is always the landline but he doubts Itsuki will share her home number with him. Not that she can answer back.

Sunday came.

Sasagawa informed him through text message to meet up with Itsuki in front of the convenience store. Takeshi head straight to the location as soon as practise is over. Itsuki beat him to it. She stood in front of the store, watching the vehicles pass by. She looked over when Takeshi called out for her.

"Did I make you way?" A headshake. "Have you eaten?" A nod. And then- "Shall we?"

He got another nod from her.

They didn't talk throughout the journey to the site. Itsuki, for obvious reasons. Takeshi knows what he wants to say but can't seem to get the words out. It's frustrating. Is this how Itsuki feels her entire life?

While Takeshi is too absorbed with his own thoughts, they reach their destination.

It is a large traditional house with a small hill behind it. The silver screen movie is called _The Four Seasons_. It is about the life of a small family before the war broke out. It was banned by the government because it challenged the propaganda. Not that it ever was popular to begin with. The house is unoccupied. Neglected. The yard is overgrown with weeds. Even if Takeshi takes a picture, it won't look good on their paper. He should check the internet to see if there are any pictures about the film.

"How about we check out the hill?" Takeshi offers. His companion simply nods.

The hill is not as bad as a house. A tree stood tall at the top. When they get to the top, they are treated with the view of Namimori in its entirety. Takeshi doesn't know. It's picturesque. Not to the degree that it'll take your breath away but it puts things in perspective.

This is his home.

He heard Itsuki come up next to him and suddenly, Takeshi found the courage.

"I've been meeting with a therapist," He blurts out. "It was nice. He was nice. I'm glad I came. I'm glad that Pops understood. He- He was the one who suggested it. This is the most peaceful I've been in a long long time."

Takeshi dare to look down. Itsuki's neck is inclined upwards. She is looking at him, _listening_ to him.

"And throughout it all… You were there. I honestly don't know how you know but I'm glad you did. I was hoping that you would come when I- Yeah." Takeshi rubs the back of his neck. "You are my rock of sorts. And I didn't do anything for you in return. That's not fair. We're not friends… Yet you are the closest thing I have to a true friend. I owe you a thousand apologies… And even more thank yous. You saved my life twice. "

He paused to see how Itsuki took it. There isn't a minute of change on her face or whatever is not covered by that curtain of bangs. Not even a twitch of a finger.

It felt like a love confession but it isn't. It is no less important. "Would you be my friend?"

...Or at least, that is what Takeshi is about to say when Itsuki's whole body goes rigid. Her head turned to the side like a whiplash. Takeshi asked her what's wrong but Itsuki ignored him. She simply stare at the empty space.

And then-

 _Itsuki grabbed his hand._

She doesn't turn to him. She simply pulls him along as she breaks into a run. Takeshi let himself be pulled. Whatever it was that troubles her, Itsuki thinks to include him in. She has enough trust in him to think that Takeshi won't pull away.

Takeshi look at their intertwined hands, at this tiny, _tiny_ hand and he knew.

Itsuki would never let him go.

And so Takeshi will follow her to the ends of the world.

* * *

 **My first update of the year! Happy New Year everyone!**

 **The Daily Life Arc is about to end. I swear. One last fight and then we'll move onto the next arc.**

 **Aaaaand plot bunnies! Some of it are not KHR. I hope you will give them a chance when I post them!**

 **27 Jump Street**

 **A new drug has circulated among the streets, with high school children as their main target. Someone must infiltrate a high school to foil the whole operation. The task fell on one baby faced Sawada Tsukasa who will go undercover as a high school student. Featuring Sawada Tsukasa as a beleaguered cop who must repeat high school once more.**

 **it's gonna start raining men**

 **Reality TV show The Bachelorette is put under extreme scrutiny after the latest Bachelorette poisoned her fiance aka the winner. They need a friendly face. A familiar one. They turn to the fan favourites from past seasons for help. Featuring Sawada Tsubasa as the Bachelorette.**

 **look how far i've come**

 **Aspiring fashion designer Tsumugi started her sophomore year with a bang. Literally. New York is not New York without its share of bad guys. Tsumugi just wants to take a nap. Little did she know, some powerful adversaries have taken an interest in her. Featuring Tsumugi as Jorogumo, New York's very own Spider-Woman.**

 **ninety-three percent stardust**

 **Nothing ever seems to go according to plan in Matsumi's life. When she is at her lowest point yet, someone offers her a deal too good to be true. Unfortunately(?) for the world, she takes it. Featuring Sawada Matsumi as Overpowered Chaotic Neutral.**

 **you are monsoon wrapped in the skin of a girl**

 **Newly orphaned Sawada Tsuyu gets adopted by Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. She plays baseball with Takeshi at the empty lot nearby. Tsuyoshi gives her a wooden sword. The first and last thing Nana taught her is that the world is out to get you, so do what you have to do in order to survive. Featuring Sawada/Yamamoto Tsuyu who is a Rain instead of a Sky.**

 **there's time for gentleness in the cold storm**

 **Becoming a Demon Slayer is never part of Sansa's life plan. She was supposed to fall in love and marry, just like in the song her mother used to sing to her. Yet everything is pulling her in that direction. But as long as she gets to stay with her loved ones, Sansa can handle even the mightiest storm. Canon Character x Original Character. Featuring Good!Kaigaku.**

 **godhood is just like girlhood (a begging to be believed)**

 **All domains have been claimed except for one; the Underworld. The rulership of the land of the dead and everything it encompasses fall on the shoulders of Izanami, the only daughter of All for One, the previous god king toppled by his own brother. Based on Greek mythology. Featuring Female Midoriya Izuku aka Izanami as Hades.**

 **fueled by thunder see the horizon (turn us to thousands)**

 **The death of Kibutsuji Muzan brought an end to the demon race. When a new era of Quirks unfolds, demons return to the world. Demon Slayers pick up their swords once more. Midoriya Hisashi lost his life to protect humanity from these monsters. Now it is up to Midoriya Iku to continue the fight. Crossover with Kimetsu no Yaiba**

 **she rises like the blood moon (in a sky of a thousand nebulae bursting)**

 **Star arrives at a different version of Earth with a different version of a certain Diaz. Featuring Trans Girl Marcia Diaz. Crossover with My Hero Academia**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review!**

 **NO FLAME**


End file.
